La Otra Cara de Bella
by Serenity94
Summary: ¡FIN!Por cuestiones de importancia para ella, Bella, se va después de sentir que la necesitaban del otro lado del mundo, en su casa, dejando, así, a los Cullen en víspera de "decirle" a Charlie sobre la boda de Bella y Edward...SPOLIERS DE HP7 Y AMANECER - Escrita el Lunes 29 de Agosto de 2011, 23:07 - Actualizada el Sábado 29 de Diciembre de 2012, 02:23
1. Prólogo

Prologo

¿Cómo haces cuando tu mundo está en peligro? ¿y si a la vez, vos estas en peligro junto a los dos mundos qué conocen, uno en el qué te criaste y el otro donde quieres vivir con tu otra mitad?

Por supuesto, yo me quedaría helada y pensando cuidadosamente en cómo arreglar todo el lío.

Dos mundos distintos, y a la vez muy similares, unidos por una sola persona...

Isabella Swan, o más conocida por Isabella Marie Lillian Swan-Potter, hija de Lily Evans y James Potter, y hermana de "El Elegido"

Si, para los m_uggle _de Forks, soy Bella Swan, hija del jefe de policía del pueblo... qué en realidad, es mi tío por parte de de papá... y, también, la chica qué todos creen frágil, torpe y dulce.

No me hago pasar por cualquier _muggle_, sino, por una _muggle_ qué esta de novia con un vampiro... no se preocupen, el caza animales... así que se podría decir qué son vegetarianos...

Después de la tragedia qué sufrí cuando tenía 14 años, juré qué nunca más me iba a enamorar de alguien... porque mi vida, ya porque sí, era complicada y llena de peligro...

Pero subestimé al destino, e hizo qué Edward, al igual que Cedric, apareciera en mi camino en un momento inesperado.

Hasta hace unas horas, la casa Cullen parecía muy tranquila para todos, hasta qué mi intuición me alertó.

Sabía qué algo pasaba.

Por lo qué tenía qué irme lo antes posible... alejarme de Forks y todos sus habitantes... qué incluía también a los Cullen... tenía qué volver a mi casa... saber si mi hermano estaba bien.

Necesitaría respuesta, muchas respuestas.


	2. Mi vida

Capitulo 1: "Mi Vida"

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta qué no estaba sola.

Edward, mi novio vampiro, estaba en la mecedora de lado de la ventana. Me miraba cómo si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Pasado unos minutos, me levante y fui hacia a él. Lo besé y me fui al baño a bañarme.

Cuando salí del baño, ya no estaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la monotonía. Todos los días, desde qué habíamos ido, Alice y yo, a salvarlo, era lo mismo. Pero por lo menos, disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Lillian Swan-Potter, pero en Forks, era solamente Isabella Marie Swan.

En cambio, en Inglaterra (exactamente para nuestro Ministerio) era conocida por mi primer nombre.

¿Por qué?

Fácil.

Tras la muerte de Sirius, mi tío, me enviaron a América para poder despejarme. Cosa qué solo funcionó unos meses después... cuando empecé a salir con Edward. Eso lograba despejarme.

Por otro lado, mi primer novio no era Edward, sino Cedric Diggory... pero desgraciadamente murió a manos de Lord Voldemort.

Si, se qué es lo qué están pensando... pero se preguntaran ¿Qué hace la hermana de él en un lugar así?

Otra vez. Fácil.

Para protegerme de los mortífagos y del mismo Voldemort.

Mi vida estuvo en peligro desde qué nací.

Y más, desde qué empecé el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Con mi hermano, Ron y Hermione, formamos el famoso "Cuarteto Dorado"... pero, al separarnos hace casi alrededor de dos años, no pudimos despedirnos de nadie... especialmente yo, qué era la más bromista qué las copias juntas.

Lo qué quiero contar, es qué, al estar tan lejos de casa, el unico qué me puede dar noticias es Charlie, mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, James Potter.

Al terminar de vestirme con la ropa qué Alice me obligó a usar, bajé las escaleras, y ví a Charlie viendo el partido. Miró hacia dónde estabas y sonrió, puede qué no se note, pero a veces siento qué es mi padre porque me cuida cómo tal y no me importa qué sea más viejo qué mi papá, lo quiero, pero no alcanza a llenar lo qué un verdadero padre hace, al igual que una madre, cómo Reneé. Ella era mu extrovertida y, en realidad, no estaba separada de mi tío Charlie, estaba escondida para la farsa de mi protección.

-¿A dónde vas, LiBel? – me pregunto con su forma de identificar qué no soy Bella-_muggle_-Swan.

-a casa de Carlisle – dije, y al instante, frunció las cejas. Desde qué volví de Italia junto con Edward, no le gustaba qué pase más tiempo con él. Se supone qué me había hecho daño, pero no... Según palabras de él "fue por mi seguridad", sin saber qué yo no necesito protección, pero claro, yo tenía qué fingir qué era torpe y propensa a accidentes... por algo soy la buscadora suplente en el equipo de Gryffindor y cazadora del mismo. – ya habíamos hablado de esto, tío. Ya te dije él porque me dejó – le dije, y luego añadí:- creí qué había estado claro con esto, además, le diste la razón... no de frente, pero lo dijiste.

Y sin más, apenas escuché el ruido del Volvo de Edward, salí precipitadamente de la casa de mi tío.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella? – me preguntó preocupado. Él no se tiene qué preocupar. No.- ¿otra vez peleando por lo mismo?

-No,- le conteste un poco ausente. – no es nada... ya pasó...

Y sin más, le besé ligeramente los labios, y me puse el cinturón para qué pueda manejar hasta la casa Cullen.


	3. Pensamiento No Grato

Capitulo 2: "Presentimiento no grato"

Al entrar por la puerta de la incalculable casa color blanca de los Cullen, vi a Emmett y Jasper jugar ajedrez con ocho tableros; Alice mirando una revista de moda junto a Rosalie. Carlisle de seguro está trabajando. Por lo qué me falta mi madre postiza. Esme. Ella era una persona especial y cariñosa. Siempre con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Bella- dijo Esme tomándome de las manos. Su tacto era frio, pero a la vez, cálido.- ¿ya has hablado con Charlie en el asunto de la boda?- preguntó con cariño. - ¿o van a decírselo los dos juntos? – no hacía falta, porque ya se lo había dicho. Con Charlie, nunca nos ocultábamos nada. Cuando le anuncié mi compromiso con Edward, me había dicho qué sea después de de la guerra.

-¿tú qué dices, Edward? – le dije mirándolo. - ¿se podrá dentro de una o dos semanas?

-Cuando quieras, amor. –me respondió. ¿Por qué se empeña en cumplir todo lo qué yo quiero?

-bueno...- dije pensativa, pero me desconcerté cuando un gruñido salió de la garganta de Emmett. Jasper había derribado su caballo favorito, y yo, me reí. – eres tan infantil, Emmett.

Mi relación con Rosalie había mejorado a tal punto qué podíamos sostener una conversación agradable. Por lo qué se podría decir qué mi relación con ella, había re-iniciado desde cero.

-no es mi culpa qué te pierdas de toda la diversión, hermanita- dijo burlón.

-ay, Emmett, Emmett... – dije yo, muy divertida. – mejor te dejo. No vaya a ser qué se me contagie lo infantil.

-¡oye! – exclamó Emmett cuando todos se rieron.

Miré a mi prometido, qué se estaba yendo a la sala del piano. Se sentó y esperó a qué me sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres qué toque hoy? – me preguntó cómo buen anfitrión.

-uhm... – dije yo, mas pensativa qué antes. - ¿puedo elegir una qué este ahí? – le pregunté viendo la cantidad de partituras. Busqué y encontré dos qué me encantaba qué mi hermano tocara para mí. "Wake Me Up, When September Ends" de Green Day para el piano y "piano romántico" de Chopin. – Esta – le dije dándole la de Green Day con una sonrisa. Hace mucho qué no escuchaba ese tema, ni siquiera con todos los instrumentos.

-Magnifica elección, señorita Swan – dijo mientras ponía las partituras en su lugar. Cuando empezó a tocar, comencé a recordar cuando mi hermano y yo, habíamos ganado la copa de Quidditch en tercero, haciéndole burlas a mí Ced... cuando me di cuenta en qué estaba pensando, abrí los ojos encantándome con Jasper y Alice, el primero, mirándome en forma interrogativa. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de humor, pero, para mi alivio qué fingí, sacudió su cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa igual qué las qué me dedicaba mi hermano. Cuando quería seguir escuchando la canción, me di cuenta qué había terminado. -¿y ahora qué quiere hacer, mi señorita?

Solté una risita y le besé la mejilla. Me paré y caminé hacia la puerta de atrás, qué era de vidrio.

-quiero caminar por el borde del bosque, ¿sí? – le dije a Edward, quien esbozó la sonrisa qué tanto amaba.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿no podemos hacerlo otro día, Alice? – le pregunté. Llevábamos una hora viendo tarjetas de invitación y ya me estaba hartando...-oh, vamos, Bells. – me dijo la vidente. – es una carpeta más y ya está, ¿no, Edward?

-uhm... no se... – dijo pensativo. Ya tenía la batalla ganada. – deja a Bella, Alice. Ya basta por hoy. Ni siquiera Charlie ni Reneé saben de la boda. ¿No tendrían qué hacerlo cuando todo familiar lo sepa?

-¡argh! – Protestó ella.- ¡ustedes ganan! ¡Pueden irse!

No pude ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción. Con Edward, nadie me odia ganar en mi actuación. Me levanté, agarré a mi prometido de la mano, y lo tironeé hacia la puerta.

-quiero a la plaza – le dije mirándolo a los ojos - ¿si, por favor?

-mmm... – dijo haciéndose qué lo pensaba. Tonto. – está bien. – terminó con una sonrisa... ¿es tan obvio qué no me puede negar nada?

-¡caray, Edward!– saltó Emmett cuando ya habíamos bajado del auto en la plaza central. – ¡Esta chica te tiene a sus pies!

-¿Qué puedo decir? – le dije al hermano de mi novio. – Soy irresistible. – le dije divertida.

Me largué a reír cuando Edward lo hizo... pero paré abruptamente cuando sentí una punzada en la nuca. No era una punzada de dolor, pero no era para nada agradable. ¿Qué está pasando? La última vez qué sentí esa punzada era cuando había muerto mi antiguo director de colegio, Albus Dumbledore.

Algo no iba bien... necesitaba ir a donde Charlie... exigirle respuestas sobre mi hermano...

Hubo silencio absoluto qué fue roto por Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? – preguntó él. Estaba confundió... o eso parecía lo qué veía yo... – recién estuviste un cambio repentino de humor... ¿estás bien?

-sí, si... – le conteste yo. ¿Cómo hago ahora para qué me dejen ir a la comisaría donde trabaja Charlie? – es... solo qué... me olvidé de hablar con Charlie, me dijo qué mi madre ha cambiado el número de teléfono, otra vez... – reí- tengo qué ir, es urgente, sino, mi madre me hecha la bronca. Es urgente... ¿los veo mañana?

-¿Bella? – preguntó Edward. - ¿quieres qué te lleve?

-¡No!, no, no... – le dije levantándome. – voy yo sola, está bien, Edward. Me sé el camino hacia la comisaría desde acá. – me acerque a mi prometido, lo bese y salí corriendo.

_¡Maldición!, se supone qué tienes qué fingir qué eres torpe, Potter..._ me reproché a mí misma. Bueno, ya no había vuelta atrás, porque al hablar con mi tío, me iría a La Madriguera.

Tarde unos minutos en llegar a la comisaría. No me paré a avisar a la secretaria de mi tío, fui directamente allí.

Abrí la puerta y mi tío tenía una cara de sorpresa al verme.

-¿Qué está pasando con mi hermano? – le pregunté exigente.


	4. Respuestas

Capítulo 3: "Respuestas"

Charlie me miraba con preocupación. ¿Había algo qué mi tío no quería decirme?

Pues, adivina, nadie le oculta nada a Isabella Marie Lillian Swan-Potter, o juro de llamarme así.

-Charlie... – le dije más calmada. – necesito saber qué está pasando en el mundo mágico, por favor. – suplique desesperada. No podía más. Quería saber algo de mi hermano. – te lo suplico.

Charlie suspiró larga y pesadamente y me miró. Sus ojos parecían llenos de algo mucho peor qué una noche en vela. Parecían vacíos.

-Bella,- dijo al final. – después de la muerte de Albus, el mundo mágico se ha puesto nuevamente en guerra, por lo qué tu hermano no ha salido ni un momento de Privet Drive para qué la protección qué tu madre le dio al morir, no se rompa... aunque están pensando romperla antes de su decimo séptimo cumpleaños para trasladarlo a un lugar más seguro... por lo qué sé, lo van a trasladar a la madriguera... y después de ahí, nadie sabe lo qué tiene planeado... – me contestó un poco dudoso... por lo menos en lo último.

Ya sabía qué es lo qué iba a hacer Harry después. El problema era ahora, ¿Dónde están los demás Horrocruxes?

-¿sabes algo de lo qué le encargó Albus a tu hermano, Bella? – me preguntó tirándome una mirada significativa. – Esto ya no esta tan tranquilo cómo hace siete años, Bella. Ya no está Albus para ayudarte... para ayudar a tu hermano.

-ya lo sé, tío... ya lo sé... es solo qué hoy me llegó un mal presentimiento... solo eso... – le dije para justificarme. No quería decirle qué yo sabía de el tema de lo qué nos dejó a cargo nuestro director.

Había estado pensando en volver a casa desde qué sentí ese presentimiento... Harry necesita mi apoyo, totalmente... y no solo el mío, sino, también, el de Ron y Hermione... suspiré...

Ya tomé mi decisión.

Volvería a la madriguera y estaría al lado de Harry, siempre.

Pero Harry no era una de mis prioridades... también estaban los Cullen.

Ya había pensado en cómo despedirme de ellos. Una carta. Miré a Charlie, y hablé:

-tío, ya tomé una decisión. – me miro, preocupado. ¿Podrá entenderme? – me voy a la madriguera.

-Bella... – dijo apesadumbrado. - ¿estas segura? ¿y qué hay con los Cullen? ¿Y la boda?

-con la bosa no pasa nada- le conteste. – y... con respecto a los Cullen... les escribiré una carta tratando de qué no sospechen nada... quiero qué se la entregues tu, tío. - me miró cómo si me hubiese vuelto loca. – no me mires así, tío... por favor, ¿Sí? Solo quiero qué la guerra termine...

-está bien... ¿quieres una lapicera y un papel para la carta? – me preguntó.

Yo asentí, y me alcanzó lo qué ofreció.

Pensé y pensé... pasaron unos minutos hasta qué se me ocurrió qué decirles.

_Queridos Cullen:_

_Siento mucho mi partida tan rápidamente con los planes de la boda y el aviso a Charlie sobre la misma..._

_Pero surgió un imprevisto donde un tío de mi madre ha caído enfermo... siento deciros qué no pueden acompañarme, pero es qué no yo sé donde vive exactamente... sé qué es en un lugar de Inglaterra, y no me pidan más porque es todo lo qué sé._

_Ahora, Edward, te digo qué no te preocupes, porque volveré... te lo aseguro. Solo voy a estar fuera hasta qué mi tío este bien... te amo más qué a nadie..._

_Os quiero_

_Bella._

Al terminar de escribir la carta, agarré un sobre y lo metí sellándolo y escribiendo del lado de atrás _"Familia Cullen"__. _Le tendí el sobre a Charlie y me paré.

-¿puedes hacerme un traslador? – le pregunté después de un rato. – es qué quiero llegar rápido a lo de Fred y George... necesito una buena broma...


	5. Viaje a Casa

Capítulo 4: "Viaje a casa"

-¿una broma? – dijo mi tío. Era cierto... lo necesitaba y era urgente. - ¿necesitas una broma?- mi tío bufó cuando yo asentí. – por otro lado... tienes qué ir a recoger toda la ropa qué tengas. ¿as a volver al colegio?

-no, no voy a volver. – le dije con naturalidad. – ya tengo un año y medio perdido ¿Cómo hago para recuperarlo?

-bueno... ve a casa para preparar tus cosas... yo ahora voy contigo. Te prepararé un traslador... ¿Qué pasará con Edward?

- le vas a dejar el sobre a Carlisle. – le indiqué. – y después tara de qué no te coman.- terminé con una risa.

-bella... – me reprochó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. – bueno, aviso qué me voy contigo y nos vamos...

Hizo un par de llamadas y se puso un abrigo. Al traspasar la puerta y entrar en el coche patrulla, en voz baja me dijo:

-cuando vayas a preparar tus cosas, hazlo a la manera _muggle_, ¿sí? Recuerda qué no tienes 17 años todavía. – me frustro qué me recordase qué no era mayor edad.

-está bien, tío... está bien... – dije apesadumbrada. – lo bueno es qué mi cumpleaños esta cerca.

-bien. – dijo cuando arrancó el coche. – aquí vamos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿tienes todo listo, Bella? – me preguntó desde abajo mi tío.

-¡sí! – solo me faltaba buscar el collar qué me regaló Cedric...

-¡si buscas el collar de Cedric, esta sobre la chimenea! – me gritó devuelta, como si me hubiese leído la mente, y yo me alivié.

Baje a trompicones de las escaleras junto a las maletas, y justo en el último escalón, me enganché la campera en un clavo salido de lugar. _Mierda_ murmuré-medio exclamé. _Genial, Potter. Justo cuando no tienes qué actuar si haces de torpe... ¡bien!_ Me felicité a mí misma. Fui a la chimenea y agarré el collar con un dije en forma de corazón color oro y un zafiro pequeño a la izquierda de este, y me lo puse en el cuello.

Miré a mi tío Charlie... en verdad iba a extrañar cocinar para él... pero ahora tía Reneé iba a volver con una historia inventada... por lo qué no me preocuparía.

-el traslador sale en un minuto. – me tendió un estuche de anteojos. – trata de no soltarlo, Bella y... ¡Diminuendo! – apuntó su varita hacia mis maletas y me las guardé en mi bolsillo. El traslador empezó a brillar, signo de qué ya se estaba por ir y lo agarre antes de qué desaparezca solo y solo atiné a decir "_Te quiero tío_" y sentí qué me jalaban desde el ombligo.

Aparecí en un descampado junto a una casa qué parecía estarse a punto de caer por lo alta qué era.

Apenas la divisé, corrí hacia ella. Tardé unos minutos en llegar y tocar la puerta... pero lo qué no me esperaba era escuchar la voz de mi padrino...

-¡¿Quién es? – dijo con fuerte voz, qué era demandante. - ¡identifíquese!

-¡padrino! – le dije yo. No podía ser cierto... ¡Modo y sus ideas! - ¿es enserio?

-es necesario, "Bella" – dijo un poco impaciente.

-bueno... aquí va... – le dije, e inicié – Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Lillian Potter-Swan, soy hija de James y Lily Potter y pocos saben qué soy una aniaga ilegal, se controlar los cinco elementos, qué pocos saben de ello, mi padrino es Re... – y no pude continuar porque la puerta se abrió y mi padrino me abrazó con toda la fuerza qué tenía (no literalmente)

- ¡Bella!


	6. Preguntas

Capítulo 5: "La Familia"

-¡Bella! – gritó mi padrino sorprendido y feliz de verme. - ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?

Remus John Lupin era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, cómo un padre para mí. Y por eso, el qué esté feliz, me hacia dichosa.

Mi padrino era de ojos color miel, pelo castaño claro, casi dorado, y más alto qué Edward... pero a diferencia de él (Edward), era todo lo contrario... porque era un Hombre-Lobo.

Al abrazarme, lo hizo fuerte... después no contaba con qué me soltase rápidamente.

-¿Dónde has estado qué tres ese olor? – me cuestionó con la nariz fruncida. _Claro... ¡Me olvidé qué ando con vampiros!_ Me le quedé mirando unos segundos, sopesando la respuesta. – bueno... ahora no tiene importancia. Ahora, lo qué importa es qué volviste y nada más. Pasa... Molly estaba preocupada qué quien había sido el qué tocó la puerta...

-¿Quién es, Remus? – preguntó una voz femenina, qué yo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Dora? – pregunté atónita. Jamás pensé que mi tío Remus iba a caer en los pies de Nynphadora Tonks - ¿Nynphadora Tonks? – pregunté nuevamente mirando a Lupin.

El solo me dio una mueca y asintió.

Cuando ella apareció y la ví, estaba igual qué la última vez, solamente qué sus facciones eran más maduras... también seguía con su pelo color rosa.

-¿Quién es, Lunático? – preguntó ella con curiosidad. _¡Pero qué tonta soy!... cómo no me va a reconocer si sigo cómo Bella Swan!_

-Bella, - me dijo Lunático - ¿puedes cambiar tu aspecto y volver a ser nuestra Bella-Lily? – con el brillo de impaciencia en su rostro.

Me concentré al máximo al cambiar mi aspecto... al ser metamorfomaga, puedo hacerlo rápido. Pero esto era un hechizo, no mi creación... hacia las cosas más difíciles... sentí qué mi cabello cambiaba de color y me hacía un poquito más alta y, por último, mis ojos. No eran color chocolate, sino, un verde con marrón... según tío Remus, la mezcla perfecta de los ojos de mamá y papá.

-¡Bella! – chilló Tonks un poco más alto qué lo habitual. - ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Corrió hacia mí, y me abrazo-casi-tiró al piso. Estaba muy efusiva, cómo siempre... y más feliz.

-¡Tonks! – grité emocionada. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo hiciste para qué mi padrino cayera a tus pies? ¡Tienes qué contare todo lo qué pasó mientras no estuve! – le demandé.

-un momento, jovencita – dijo Lunático con reproche. – usted tiene qué decirme donde estaba... ¡un año y medio sin noticias tuyas! ¡Nos debes explica...!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por el estallido qué provenía de arriba... de donde salían dos jóvenes iguales con el cabello color pelirrojo. Detrás de ellos salí una mujer regordeta con el pelo también del mismo color qué los gemelos, Fred y George.

-¿¡Cuantas veces les he dicho qué no hagan sus experimentos acá en la casa! – Pregunto Molly Weasley - ¡en cualquier momento pueden hacer caer la casa abajo!

Los gemelos ignoraron a la mujer y recorrieron la mirada y se detuvieron en Tonks, luego en Remus y, finalmente, en mi, e iban saludando a cada uno.

-hola Tonks, hola Lunático, hola pelirroja... – dijeron y se fueron a la cocina sin hacer un escándalo sobre mi llegada... y desaparecieron. _Okey... esto es raro... ¡esperen!... van a tardar en reaccionar así qué la cuenta inicia en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._ - ¡¿PELIRROJA? – gritaron desde la cocina. Se oyeron pasos apresurados desde la cocina y se vio por segunda vez a los gemelos Weasley con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-hola chicos – les dije a Fred y a George. - ¿Cómo están? – Pregunte - ¿no hay un abrazo para su trilliza hija de otra madre? – pregunté inocentemente.

-¡BELLA! – gritaron los dos al unísono, y me terminaron de tirar al piso.

-ver, chicos, dejen respirar a Bella, por favor. – dijo su madre con una sonrisa difícil de sacar por verme. Nos levantamos los tres y fui a darle un abrazo a la señora Weasley quien me abrió los brazos sin problema.

-ahora, - dijo Lunático con calma. - ¿podrías acompañarme a una habitación para qué pueda charlar con vos, Bella?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-ya,- dijo mi tío-padrino - ¿Qué pasó después de qué Sirius murió?

Suspire. Aquello iba para rato.

Empecé explicando de mi estado de shock, y Dumbledore, al verme en ese estado, había tomado la decisión de mandarme con mi tío Charlie... luego la llegada y cómo conocí a los Cullen... los problemas qué hubo al relacionarme con Edward, cómo me dejo y porque.

Lo unico qué omití, fue cuando me propuso matrimonio. Eso lo pondría furioso.

-con razón tienes olor dulce. Es muy empalagoso ese olor... – dijo pensativo y a la vez frunciendo la nariz.

-¿significa qué me tengo que ir a bañar? – pregunté divertida.

-no- contesto sonriendo – solo te estoy reprochando qué sales con un vampiro – dijo frunciendo el seño.

Yo me reí. Me rasqué la oreja y la mirada de mi padrino, miró mí cicatriz en forma de medialuna... no me había dado cuenta de qué no se había desaparecido al volver a mi forma de original.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso.

-la pasada primavera los Cullen me invitaron a ver cómo jugaban base bol, un juego _muggle_, de América. En medio del partido aparecieron tres nómadas, qué son los qué beben sangre humana, y uno de ellos, James, me dio caza... me engañó diciendo qué tenía a mi tía Reneé con ella y lo unico qué quedo de ese día fue esta cicatriz...

-entonces, ¿no deberías ser uno de ellos? –me preguntó con miedo.

-no, - le conteste. – no, porque Edward succionó el veneno cómo si fuese el de una serpiente. Por eso no soy un vampiro.

-¿Cómo fue qué llegaste acá? - preguntó mi tío- qué yo sepa, Albus nos dijo qué vos vas a aparecer cuando se crea conveniente, y yo pienso qué justo ahora no aparezcas.

Yo lo mire mal.

-bueno... llegué aquí porque sentí un presentimiento no grato, era el mismo qué sentí cuando Dumbledore murió... y justo estaba reunida con Edward y sus hermanos... dije un a escusa y me fui corriendo a donde trabaja Charlie... y, prácticamente, le obligué a decirme qué es lo qué tienen pensado hacer con Harry. – en ese momento, la puerta se abrió para dejar a la señora Weasley dentro de la habitación.

-Remus, - le dijo a él. – Kingsley dijo que ya es hora.

-¿hora? – dije con confusión. - ¿hora de qué?

-vaya- dijo el aludido- se me pasó el tiempo. Bueno, dile qué ya voy. - Molly solo asintió.

Lunático se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se fue, dejándome con la pregunta en la garganta.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la madriguera y vi a Molly con Ginny, qué estaban mirando fuera de la casa.

Dirigí mi vista afuera y me sorprendí. Ahí afuera había dos Thestrals y un montón de escobas.

-¿A dónde van todos?- le pregunté a Ginny, asustándola. - ¿y a esta hora? ¿No ven qué es de noche?

-Saben qué es de noche, Bella... – me dijo un poco sorprendida de qué este allí, y me abrazó. – solo van a buscar a tu hermano... nada más.

Después de un rato me dirigió la palabra otra vez, pero haciéndose la enojada.

-vos y yo, tenemos qué hablar...- me reclamó. – y muy seriamente.-le di una sonrisa en forma de afirmación.

-Bella...- me dijo mi padrino acercándose. – no salgas para nada amenos qué alguien de nosotros venga... y si llegas a ver a alguien, haces lo mismo qué hice yo cuando tocaste la puerta de la madriguera ¿okey?

-si, tío, no te preocupes. – le dije seriamente.

-bien, - me dijo – me voy. Moody quiere decirnos el nuevo plan. No sé de qué tratará... – me besó la frente y se monto en una escoba seguido de Tonks y los demás. -¡CUIDATE!- me gritó desde lo alto a las afueras de las protecciones.

Me di la vuelta. Y me encaminé a hablar con Ginny y la señora Weasley.

-¿y bien? – dijo Ginny, qué estaba a la derecha de su madre. – nos vas a contar dónde estabas?

Suspiré. Esta noche se me iba a ser larga.


	7. Larga Noche

Capitulo 6: "Larga Noche"

Me pase casi unas dos horas explicándoles a Ginny y a Molly en donde estaba y porque. Lo único qué le vio mala cara era a la cicatriz qué me hizo James, el nómada... después, se alegraron qué tenga a alguien digno de mi corazón... después, estuvimos preparando la cena, y otra vez, sentí un presentimiento nada bueno.

Suspire melancólicamente... era extraño haberme separado de Edward hace algunas horas y volverlo a extrañar tan rápido. Al suspirar, llamé la atención de Molly y Ginny.

-vamos, Bella.- me alentó Molly. –ten fe, Edward te ama, y no tendrá ninguna duda en olvidar cómo te fuiste de Washington. El te ama más qué a nada en el mundo.

-Bella, - me dijo Ginny. – mi mamá tiene razón, yo te diría qué nunca dudes de los sentimientos de Edward... yo haría eso.

-veo qué con ustedes no se puede. – les dije mientras acababa mi plato de comida. – si me disculpan, iré a dormirme. ¿Sigue habiendo tres camas en tu cuarto, Ginn?

-por supuesto, bella – me dijo con reproche. - ¿Cómo crees qué porque te fuiste mucho tiempo íbamos a sacar TU cama?

-bueno, viéndolo de ese modo... – cuando quise terminar, Molly me paró, poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Bella... – dijo enojada. – siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa, al igual que tu hermano... ustedes ya son dos más de mis hijos.

Yo, solamente asentí con la cabeza, mientras qué derramaba lágrimas silenciosas por todo lo ocurrido.

-Basta, Bella, de llorar. – me dijo Ginny. La pelirroja me agarró la muñeca y me arrastró (literalmente) hacia el cuarto qué utilizábamos Ginny, Hermione y yo. – ahora, dime. ¿Cuántos chicos habían detrás de ti desde qué entraste al colegio _muggle_?

-eh... - ¡_piensa, Bella, piensa! ¿Qué le puedes decir a Gin-Gin? ¡Piensa, Potter! ¡Y qué sea rápido!_ ... después, me di cuenta qué no ganaba nada con mentirle.- creo qué casi todos... los más cercanos a mi fueron un chico rubio, Mike, y Eric, qué era un chico típico jugador de ajedrez, por lo qué puedo describir. Y al final se sumó un chico llamado Tyler, qué fue después de qué casi su furgoneta me aplastara... – al escuchar eso, Ginny me miró con cara de espanto y me miro de arriba abajo, viendo si no tenía nada qué haya provocado ese accidente. – por suerte, Edward, mi "vampirito vegetariano", me salvó. – terminé.

-guau – dijo ella impresionada. – me gustaría tener un novio así...

-ejem, - corregí yo, y le enseñé el anillo. – prometido, querrás decir. – al decir estas palabras me arrepentí de habérselo dicho, porque soltó un grito qué hizo qué Molly viniese corriendo, inmediatamente, con mi mano alzada, le tapé la boca a Ginny. – oye, no grites... qué me voy a quedar sorda por tu emoción.

-¿Por qué gritaste, Ginebra?- le preguntó su madre, qué parecía asustada, aliviada y enojada, todo eso, a la vez. - ¿sabes el susto qué me hicist...?

-¿Qué...?- pregunté yo todavía con la mano en la boca de Ginny, a quien miré, y me di cuenta de la razón de porque había callado... era porque había visto el anillo de Elizabeth Masen, la madre biológica de Edward.- oh... –dije con simpleza. - ¿debo una explicación? – pregunté después con una vocecilla.

-creo que si, Isabella... creo, qué si... –dijo Ginny sacando mi mano de su boca.

-creo qué tendrá qué ser en otra ocasión, porque algo me dice, qué está a punto de pasar.

Y exactamente después de qué Molly dijera aquello, un sonido de cómo un objeto caerse, resonó afuera.

Y yo, me tensé.

Bajamos las tres hacia el patio de casa, y ahí se encontraba un joven de mi edad, con pelo color azabache y muy desordenado, tenía puestas unas horrendas gafas, donde escondía unos enigmáticos ojos verdes, y las ropas y cara, sucias, cómo si se hubiese caído al fango. Lo identifiqué enseguida. Era él. Era mi hermano. Era Harry.

El, desorientado, miró por todos lados hasta qué su mirada captó la mía.

Primero, detecté incredulidad. Segundo, sorpresa. Y tercero (la tercera es la vencida), alivio mezclado con anhelo.

-Bella... – susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Y luego echó a correr hacia mi dirección... donde contenía los brazos abiertos.


	8. Volverte a ver con un millón de pregunta

Capítulo 7: "Volverte a ver con un millón de preguntas"

Con mis brazos abiertos, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia quien siempre estuvo conmigo.

Al abrazarlo, sentí una calidez extrema, qué me caló hondo, dentro de mí.

Me sentía completa al tener a mi hermano junto a mí... era una sensación de qué todo va a estar bien mientras estemos juntos.

-oh, Harry... –sollocé contra su pecho... lo había extrañado tanto... luego de unos minutos lo mire nuevamente y me quedé petrificada. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunté con desesperación.

-es qué... – empezó él. – poco después de emprender el vuelo, nos cruzamos con mortífagos, un montón de ellos... –suspiró... con razón me sentía así hace unos momentos atrás. – Hagrid y yo pudimos escaparnos hasta casa de los padres de Tonks... – después se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y dijo:-¿no ha llegado nadie?

-no, Harry – le dije calmada... a diferencia de él, yo si podía controlar mi furia mucho más qué él. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-a Mundungus Fletcher se le ocurrió la brillante idea de usar poción multijugos en Fred, George, Ron, Fleur, Hermione y en él mismo... aunque a Mundungus, lo obligó Moody.

-hum... – le die yo. _No creo que Mundungus haya sido de usar la poción multijugos... creo qué alguien se lo dijo y después, le borró la memoria para qué no sepa quién se lo dijo..._ mis pensamientos vagaban solos hasta qué Harry me sacó de mis cavilaciones, apuntando hacia los pastos ya crecidos exageradamente... de seguro me llegaban hasta el cuello.

-Es Lupin con George... – iba a decir una cosa más, pero el grito de Ginny y Molly lo dejaron callado y estupefacto al igual que a mí, ante la escena qué presenciaba. – no puede ser...

-¡GEOREGE! – gritó Molly Weasley al ver a su hijo con toda la cabeza llena de sangre. Era una imagen horripilante, pero a pesar de qué estaba en estado de shock por lo que veían mis ojos, mi boca se movió por sí sola.

-¿Qué le paso a Georgie? – le pregunté a Remus, pero lo qué vi, me dejo impactada... otra vez.

Remus había agarrado a Harry de la camisa con fuerza y le preguntó demandante, cómo lo hizo conmigo cuando aparecí en la puerta de la madriguera.

-¿Qué criatura os mostré en su tercer curso en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – esa era fácil... _un boggart_... espero qué no le pregunte ¡¿Qué te pasa?... eso era muy típico de Canuto y de Cornamenta, mi padre, james Potter.

-¡oye! – le gritó a mi padrino. Y lo miro cómo si estuviese loco.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?

_Creo qué hable antes de lo previsto... será mejor qué detenga esto cuanto antes._

-¡CONTESTA! –le gritó Lunático.

-¡UN _BOGGART_! – le dijo inmediatamente.

-¡YA TIO REMUS! – intervine yo. - ¡ES ÉL! ¡SE QUÉ ES ÉL! ¡DEJALO!

-nos traicionaron – dijo penas termine de gritarle. – no sé quien fue, pero me las va a pagar.

-no puede ser... – dije con un hilo de voz, a la vez, mi hermano me abrazó por la cintura.

-yo tenía razón... –dijo Harry con voz pausada, fuerte y fría. – no debieron hacer eso... ¿Quiénes tienen qué llegar?

-no lo sé. – le dije más calmada, y me apretó más. – yo llegué hace unas horas... ya era de noche acá... en cambio en donde estaba... era de día... pero no verías el sol por nada en el mundo... es la ciudad más nublada de todas... llueve o está nublado casi todos los días del año. – añadí con una sonrisa el recordar el porque me hace feliz la lluvia.

-hum... –dijo Harry después de un rato... – creo qué tenemos qué hablar... pero cuando llegue Ron y H-Hermione – en nombre de la susodicha le salió tartamudeando. Yo me reí. Era obvio qué le amaba más qué a nada en el mundo.

Harry me miró con el seño fruncido, obviamente molesto.

-huy, hermanito no te acomplejes, - le dije con diversión. – te entiendo perfectamente. Si Edward est... – rápidamente calle mi gran bocota. _Bien, Bella. Ahora te va a preguntar quién es Edward... tu sola metete en problemas con tu hermano. ¡Mas te vale decirle la verdad porque él es el unico qué no te cree ninguna de tus mentiras!_

-espera, espera, espera. – dijo perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿quién es ese _Edwin_? – inmediatamente me maldije a mi misma al ver qué mi padrino había puesto atención al nombre de un chico... pues, el no se creía qué era solamente mi novio... además, lo llamo _Edwin_, cómo lo había llamado tío Charlie la primera vez.

- es su novio o algo así – le contesto Remus con indiferencia y con "desprecio" – ¿a qué no adivinas con qué criatura se metió tu hermanita?

-¡Lunático! – le dije yo para qué se callara. Todo a su tiempo. - ¡ya! ¡Para de una vez! ¿Qué n puedes entender qué quiero decírselo yo misma?

-bueno... – me contesto él. - ¿no crees importante de qué tu hermano sepa qué estas de novia con nada más ni nada menos que con un vampiro? – observé a Harry después de la última pregunta. Estaba con los ojos fuer de sus orbitas.

-¿estas-saliendo-con-un-va-va-...¡¿vampiro? – me dijo, esto último, gritándolo. - ¡BELLA! –me reprochó mi, ahora "querido hermano".

-¡YA-BASTA! – había estallado. Cuando se trata de alguien a quien se quiere mucho cómo lo es Edward para mi, nadie se mete. - ¡Harry! – le supliqué. - ¿puedes, por favor, no interferir mi vida amorosa cómo lo está haciendo este señor, llamado Remus John "Lunático" Lupin? EDWARD es una muy buena persona, y su familia, tiene una dieta diferente a los de su clase.

-bien. –se rindieron mi padrino y mi hermano. Luego siguió Harry hablando. – pero debemos hablar de todo ¿sí? – quiero saber TODO. – y luego me abrazó cómo si me pudiese desaparecer en un segundo... ¡oh, esperen! ¡Me puedo desaparecer en un segundo!... lo qué quería decir era qué me había abrazado cómo si en un segundo nos fuésemos a separar para siempre... yo solo le devolví el abrazo, con muchas miradas de ternura puestas en nosotros.


	9. La llamada y el guerrero caído

Capítulo 8: "La llamada y el guerrero caído"

Nos separamos al oír el sonido de aparición fuera de la casa... donde esperaríamos a las últimos cuatro personas qué faltaban.

De la oscuridad surgieron Bill y Fleur montados en un Thelstras con las caras sombrías.

-Moody no logró- dijo Bill con la voz entrecortada. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. – cayó de su escoba al recibir la maldición acecina. No pudimos hacer nada.

-sé qué hicieron todo lo posible. – dije sorprendiendo a todos. Pues, solo pocas personas sabían qué yo había regresado. – por lo menos, esperemos qué en el lugar donde esté, sea junto a los qué quería... y con respecto a qué todos me miráis de esa forma, será mañana... porque desde qué me salí de la plaza de Forks, Washington, EEUU, no he dormido.

-está bien... –dijo Ron con una sonrisa. – pues, yo tengo hambre y sueño.

Resoplé. Eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Era típico de Ronald Weasley.

-Ron, - le dije seriamente. – veo qué no has cambiado... sigues con su barril sin fondo y sin engordar. – ante eso, el ambiente se aligeró y pudimos entrar a la casa a beber una copa, mas un minuto de silencio, por Alastor Moody.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Después de brindar por Moody, todos nos fuimos a acostar, sabiendo qué debía muchas explicaciones a todos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

De la muerte de Moody, habían pasado unos tres días.

Hoy había planeado llamar a los Cullen. Todavía tenía el celular qué me regaló mi tío Charlie por mi cumpleaños número 16. Así qué sería fácil porque ese número me lo sabía de memoria.

Solamente Harry, Ron y Hermione me acompañaban.

-¿estás segura de hacerlo, Bells? – me preguntó Harry con un poco de inseguridad.

-completamente – le dije inmediatamente. Estaba segura de ello. Quería escuchar una vez más la voz de todos los Cullen antes de iniciar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Asi qué, simplemente marqué rápidamente el número requerido y le puse el altavoz. Les dije a los chicos qué no digan nada en mímica.

Pasaban los segundos hasta qué una voz cantarina contestó.

-_¿Hola?_ – preguntó frustrada. Era obvio qué estaba frustrada, yo le había bloqueado la visiones para qué no me viera ir a donde los chicos.

-¿Alice? – pregunté con cautela.

-_¿Be-Bella?_ – dijo TARTAMUDEANDO. - _¿enserio eres tu quien está llamando? ¿Por qué nos dejaste a Rose, Emmett, Jasper y a Edward tan repentinamente? ¡lo unico qué sabemos es lo qué nos escribiste en la carta qué un pariente tuyo de Inglaterra estaba enfermo!_- a lo qué mis amigos y mi hermano levantaron una ceja en señal de confusión

-a ver Alice, -le dije. Los chicos me miraban diciendo Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer? - no te preocupes. –me mordí el labio inferior. _Bueno... se tendrá qué aguantar_. - ¿me puedes pasar con Edward, Allie?

Hubo un ruido del otro lado, cómo el viento rozando el auricular del teléfono y se escucho un _¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ven para acá en este instante si no quieres quedarte sin oír la voz de tu prometida!_

Antes de qué Harry abra la boca le dije:

-no es el momento de hablar – mientras en mi interior maldecía a Alice.

Hubo un ruido de un agarre, y se escucho la voz más hermosa en la tierra de Washington.

-_¿Bella? _– me llamó mi Ángel. - _¿eres tú, mi amor?_

-si, Edward – le conteste con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro. – no tuve tiempo de llamarte, cariño, porque hay muy poca recepción... por lo qué no se si podré llamarte a menudo.

-_no importa, bella... lo importante ahora es tu familia... ¿Cómo está el tío de tu madre?_

-oh, -dije con falsa angustia – creo qué con lo qué escribí en la carta se quedaba corto, cariño... – mi hermano estaba muy molesto por el intercambio de palabras con Edward – no te preocupes... estoy segura de qué terminaremos con esto para volver...

-¿_terminaremos?_- dijo confundido. - _¿a qué te refieres?_

-es qué hace unos momentos, deje la habitación donde se encontraban mi primo – le sonreí a Harry. – y sus amigos. – esto último lo dije mirando a Ron y a Mione.

-_oh_- dijo finalmente... es un celoso... - _¿puedes, la próxima vez qué te vayas así, avisarme en persona? Es qué me hubiese gustado despedirte a mi manera.- _Harry compuso una mueca al oir lo último.

-¿Cómo? – pregunte divertida. Los chicos estaban atentos a todo lo qué se decía de Edward y de mí- ¿jugando beisbol un día de lluvia, cómo el diluvio universal? – hubo risas del otro lado, por lo qué supuse qué Emmett-oso estaba por ahí... –oh – dije actuando. – creo qué mi tía me llama... creo qué es hora de comer – al decir eso, el estomago de Ron gruñó y sofoqué una risita. – te llamaré cuando pueda, mi amor... te amo.- le dije y, con un último _te amo más_ por parte de él, corté la llamada.

Harry me miró, y yo suspiré. Alcé la mano donde tenía el anillo de la madre de Edward y le expliqué todo.

-oh... Bella... – dijo antes de qué tío Remus apareciera diciendo qué había reunión de La Orden del Fénix...


	10. Los nuevos miembros de La Oren del Fénix

Capítulo 9: "Los nuevos miembros de La Orden del Fénix"

Al entrar la madriguera, todos estaban sentados para iniciar la reunión... todos estaban ahí... hasta Hagrid.

En el momento de qué entre, yo era la última, Molly Weasley se había parado para iniciar.

-Remus, -le dijo a mi padrino. El levantó la cabeza, su cara parecía consternada. - ¿sabes quienes son los nuevos miembros de la Orden?

-no sé sus nombres- contestó en tono frio y cortante. – pero sé lo qué son...

-¿Tío? –le dije con cautela. Jamás lo vi usando ese tono.- ¿de qué estás hablando?

-pasa, querida – dijo la madre de Ron. – qué a Remus no le gustan los nuevos miembros... y justo ahora iba a decir el porqué.

-y el porqué es... – le dije yo, ahora, dirigiéndome a Lunático.

-es un clan de vampiros, cómo tu novio – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-querrá decir prometido, Prof... Digo, Remus –dijo mi hermano MUY molesto por eso. Al escucharlo, mi padrino, me dirigió una mirada inquisidora y la sala quedo sumida en un profundo y tenso silencio.

-y no lo habías mencionado porque... – me dijo usando el mismo tono qué yo hace unos instantes.

-no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. – lo dije con naturalidad.

-bien. –dijo tío Remus.

Suspiré larga y pesadamente. Miré a Harry con mala cara y le pellizqué el brazo.

-¡oye! – se quejó. - ¿y eso porque?

-¡para qué no te metas en mi vida! –le grité en, literalmente, en el oído.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y sus ojos parecían qué se estuviesen por salir en cualquier momento por el grito qué le pegue.

-¿crees qué no me importas, Bella? – me dijo con furia. - ¿crees qué nadie se preocupa de ti cuando saben qué te vas a casar con un vampiro?

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – les grité a Harry y a Lunático. - ¿es qué no se dan cuenta de qué ellos están igual o más preocupados qué ustedes? ¿Acaso piensan qué no están preocupados de qué ´Jasper u otros de ellos pueda atacarme?... pues, si es así, no tienen idea... y si no les importa quiero saber más sobre ese clan de vampiros, así qué, a hablar.

-bien, - dijo Kingsley, zanjando mi tema por completo. – por lo qué se sabe, esta familia está conformada por cinco o siete inmortales... los cuales dos, no poseen magia. El resto si, así qué, cuando lleguen, será primordial qué le enseñemos todo lo que podamos. Hasta el encantamiento patronus si es necesario.- concluyó. – no se saben de dónde vienen, solo qué su líder, es proveniente de aquí. – _al igual qué Carlisle..._

-¿Ni siquiera saben cuántos hombres y mujeres hay en ese clan? – pregunté más interesada. – por lo qué sé, es qué pueden haber parejas. ¿Tampoco saben qué dieta siguen?

-¡ja! – dijo Remus malhumorado. - ¿Cómo crees qué salí vivo de donde estaban? ¿Crees qué soportarían mi olor? En mi opinion, -dijo al final con voz más tranquila. – es el clan más civilizado con qué el qué me he topado... claro, sin contar a los Vulturis.

-¿V-vu-Vulturis? – inquirí con terror. - ¿Cómo es qué sabes de los Vulturis, tío? ¿no se suponía qué los Vulturis querían mantener a la raza vampírica en secreto? – esta última pregunta me ha hice en voz alta sin querer.

-¿Y cómo es qué sabes de los Vulturis, Isabella? –inquirió Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-eh... – dije tratando de pensar en cómo se los decía. – se los digo después de la reunión, ¿Sí?

Los dos hombres asintieron y proseguimos con la reunión.

- Cómo iba diciendo Remus, - dijo Kingsley mirándome fijo. – este clan ha sido formado más o menos en mil novecientos diecisietes y mil novecientos veintitrés... No se saben las fechas exactas... pero creemos qué alrededor de esta ultima fecha, había más de dos vampiros. – dio una pausa para qué todos procesaran lo qué decía. – lo qué vamos a hacer, es escoltarlos, con ropa _muggle_, desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí... si tienen alguna duda en cómo van viajar, va a ser en traslador. – se quedó unos minutos en silencio y prosiguió. – van a venir aquí un día antes de la boda, por lo qué podrán ayudar en cosas pesadas y vigilar qué nada se rompa.

-¿Cuándo será la siguiente reunión? – pregunté de repente. – tengo entendido qué después de la futura reunión no se sabrá cuando hay otra.

-con respecto a eso, - dijo Remus despacio. Al parecer, no quiere enojarse devuelta conmigo. – va a ser cómo una especie de "Bienvenida" para el clan de vampiros... así qué, será cómo un resumen desde qué Voldemort se hizo con el poder hace alrededor de veintisiete años.

-okey...- dije despacio. - ¿Cuántos machos hay? ¿Cuántas hembras?

-no se sabe con claridad. – me contestó Kingsley – pero el líder, qué es el primero qué fue transformado, la esposa, la tercera en transformarse y la segunda en unirse al clan, y el primero de sus "hijos", se les podría llamar así, qué fue el segundo en unirse y transformarse, son dos machos y una hembra, nada más.

-hum... – dije pensativa con la mano izquierda en mi pera. – bien... Harry, - le llamé mirándolo. Parecía qué se había perdido en la escalera, pues, se había quedado mirando hacia allí. - ¡Harry! – le grité, y dio un respingón. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos. – ven, vamos a la pieza de Ron. –l esto último lo dije en un susurro.

Él solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Después de eso, estuvimos varias horas hablando con Ron y Mione de los Horrocruxes, hasta qué Molly nos llamó a Harry y a mí, por lo qué bajamos los cuatro, y ¡vaya sorpresa nos dio! ¡El señor ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour! ¿Qué lo traerá por aquí?


	11. Un testamento y un partido de quidditch

Capítulo 10: "Un testamento y un partido de quidditch"

Todavía con la mirada en el ministro de magia, los cuatro bajamos lentamente las escaleras.

Nunca había visto personalmente al ministro de magia... bueno, no a este ministro, pero a Cornelius Fudge sí.

-muy bien. – dije bruscamente. No me fundía confianza el nuevo ministro. -¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Señor ministro? – le pregunté "amablemente" a Scrimgeour.

-he venido a hablar con los señores Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y las señoritas Hermione Granger e Isabella Potter. – dijo con voz fría y cortante. – y en un lugar qué sea a solas, si es posible.

Arthur con cara de pocos amigos (qué trataba de simular) lo guió hasta la sala donde hicimos la última reunión de la Orden, y se sentó (sin qué lo invitaran a sentarse) en un sillón individual. Espero hasta qué yo me sentara en otro sillón individual. Ya qué el triple estaba ocupado por mis amigos con mi hermano.

-He venido hoy, -comenzó mirándonos a cada uno detenidamente. – para dictarles el testamento de Albus Dumbledore.

Yo me quede congelada en el sofá ¿era posible?... había una probabilidad.

Los cuatro nos miramos unos a otros.

-¡Una sorpresa, aparentemente! ¿No eran consientes de qué Dumbledore les había dejado algo?

-¿A todos? – dijo Ron. - ¿A Hermione y a mí también?

-Si, a ustedes cuatro...

Pero le interrumpí.

-Él murió hace un mes. Son obvios. Querían examinar lo qué sea lo qué él nos dejó. – y después lo miré ceñuda. – usted no tiene derecho a confiscar eso.

-Señorita Potter, estaba en todo mi derecho. – me replicó irritado. – El Decreto para la Confiscación Justificada da al Ministerio poder para confiscar el contenido de un testamento...

-¡esa ley fue creada para evitar qué los magos legaran artefactos oscuros! – dijo Mione. Era muy buena... qué suerte tiene Harry al tenerla de novia. – y se supone qué el Ministerio debe tener una prueba de qué las cosas heredadas sean ilegales antes de confiscarlas. – terminó un poco mas lívida, mientras Harry le agarraba la mano.

-es cierto. – le dije con voz monótona y fría. – y por lo qué todo el mundo sabe, Albus nunca tubo relación con las Artes Oscuras.

-Señoritas, - dijo con voz amenazadora y fría. - ¿piensan seguir una carrera de leyes mágicas?

-ni por asomo. – le repliqué con brusquedad. – apenas termine todo este embrollo, me voy para Washington.

-¿Washington? – preguntó con una ceja alzada. -¿piensa seguir una carrea _muggle_? – preguntó esto último con repugnancia. Me enojé. Pero me controlé.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de qué el ministro volviera a hablar.

-Señor Weasley, -se dirigió a mi amigo pelirrojo. - ¿estaba muy unido a Dumbledore?

-¿yo? – preguntó desconcertado. Lo miré severamente. Mas le valía mentir qué era cercano a Albus, porque si no, no habría más pelota-autógrafo del capitán de los Chudenleys Cannons. – Bueno... eh... no compartíamos muchos momentos, pero, siempre terminábamos hablando hasta los codos de las travesuras de Fred y George.- le respondió. – pero no se si me consideraba tan grande para poder estar en su testamento...

-para serte sincero, Ron, - me miró. – Albus siempre te apreció. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugabas con él al ajedrez? Siempre le ganabas... me dijo qué eras digno rival de él. –ante ese recuerdo, el sonrió.

-bien... – dijo Rufus. - ¿y usted señorita Ganger?

-al igual qué Ron, -dijo la chica. – el profesor Dumbledore siempre me apreció por mi inteligencia... qué generalmente es porque cuando leo se me queda todo en la cabeza por mi buena memoria. –dijo con añoranza. – siempre compartíamos opiniones con libros muy buenos, tanto del mundo mágico cómo el mundo _muggle_.

-por lo qué ahora veo, - dijo el ministro, un poco irritado. – tendría qué preguntarle a usted, señor Potter, al igual que a su hermana, pero eso sería obvio...

-ya qué él era cómo una especie de abuelo para nosotros, señor. – dijo mi hermano con voz neutra y clara. – ahora, ¿podría decirnos lo qué dice el testamento del profesor?

-bien, - dijo mientras el testamento, doblado en tres, se abría solo. Y comenzó. – "última voluntad y testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: a Ronald Bilius Weasley, le dejo mi Desiluminador; un objeto de mi propia invención, con la esperanza de qué me recordará cuando lo utilice. – y leyendo esto, le entregó a Ron una especie de encendedor. Y prosiguió. – A Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo mi copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de qué le encontrará entretenida e instructiva. – hizo el mismo procedimiento qué hizo con Ron, y le entregó a Mione un libro mucho más gastados qué los qué tenía en casa del tío Charlie. Luego, posó su mirada en mi hermano. – A Harry James Potter – leyó, y, por lo qué ví, Harry se le contrajo el rostro. – le dejo la snitch qué atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, cómo recordatorio de las recompensas de la perseverancia y habilidad. – y repitió, por tercera vez, el mismo procedimiento.- ¿porqué creen qué Dumbledore les dejó estos objetos? – preguntó súbitamente Scrimgeour.

-bueno... –empezó Ron con nerviosismo. – puede para apagar la luz. ¿No? – dijo con un poco de despreocupación. – no sé para qué otra cosa lo querría.

-¿señorita Granger? – le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

-siempre supo, cómo he dicho antes, - le explico mi castaña amiga/cuñada/hermana. – qué me han gustado los libro... he de decir qué este libro sería interesante leerlo. – dijo con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. – solo creo eso, nada más. – después de que acabara de hablar se dirigió hacia mi hermano.

-no lo sé.- dijo perdido. Y yo me preguntaba si mi hermano sabía qué las snitch`s tienen memoria de tacto... pero si lo sabía, de seguro no se iba a arriesgar en ponérsela en la boca... ya qué su primera snitch, casi se la traga. – Por las razones qué acaba de leer, supongo... para recordarme lo qué puedes conseguir si... perseveras y todo eso.

-¿Crees qué es un mero recuerdo simbólico entonces?

-Supongo – dijo mi hermano. - ¿Qué más podría ser?

-Yo hago las preguntas –dijo cortante. Cada vez me caía mal este tipo. – bien...

-un momento, señor – le paró mi hermano al ministro. -¿Por qué llamó a mi hermana si ella no recibió ningún legado por parte del profesor? – le interrogó.

-he aquí el porqué llamé también a su hermana, señor Potter- dijo seriamente. – al parecer, el difunto director de Hogwarts, quería legarle la Espada de Godric Gryffindor – dijo serenamente el cara de león viejo. -. Por desgracia, Dumbledore no tiene derecho a legarla p...

-La espada la sacó Bella en segundo año del sobrero seleccionador cuando fuimos a rescatar a mi hermana de un basilisco en la Cámara de los Secretos... es de ella – dijo Ron inmediatamente, dejándole sin terminar la frase.

-Señor Weasley, -le contesto irritado. – según tengo entendido, la espada solo se presenta cuando un verdadero Gryffindor lo necesita, ósea qué en teoría, le pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor misma. – dijo para, después, mirarme a mí. - ¿Por qué cree usted, señorita Potter, qué le dejaría algo cómo eso?

-no tengo ni la más remota idea... - le dije con sinceridad. – Quizá, pensaría qué sería un buen adorno para mi pared... – y me encogí de hombros.

-¡esto no es una broma, jovencita! – me gruñó. - ¿fue porque Dumbledore creía qué solo la espada de Godric Gryffindor podría derrotar al Heredero de Slytherin? ¿Quiso darte la espada, Potter, porque creía, como tantos otros, qué tu hermano era el destinado a destruir a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

El ambiente era tan tenso, qué se podía cortar con un par de tijeras oxidadas.

-interesante teoría- dijimos Harry y yo, y luego proseguí yo.-. ¿Alguien intentó atravesar a Voldemort con una espada? Por ahí el ministerio debería poner a alguien en ello, en vez de malgastar tiempo confiscando Desiluminadores y encubriendo fugas de Azkaban. ¿Ha estado haciendo eso todo este tiempo señor ministro? ¿Intentando abrir a la fuerza un snitch? - ¡tiene qué entender qué la gente está muriendo! ¡Mi hermano y yo casi hemos sido uno de esos cuantos! Voldemort mató a Alastor Moody, pero ni una palabra sobre eso en el ministerio, ¿no? ¡y cree qué usted cooperaremos con ustedes todavía! –le dije con toda la furia Evans (según Sirius) qué tenía dentro mío.

-¡jovencita! – me gritó con furia levantando la mano. Pero mi hermano lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué cree qué iba a hacer usted?- le dijo con fuego en los ojos. -¿iba a pegarle a una mujer? ¡y encima! ¿A mi hermana?

-¡han ido demasiado lejos! – gritó Scrimgeour, soltándose del agarre de Harry. Ron y Hermione se levantaron de un salto. El ministro me apuntó con su varita en medio de mi pecho. Esta, chamuscó un agujero den mi remera de cuello largo, cómo si me hubiesen puesto un cigarrillo encendido.

-¡he! –dijo Ron acercándose a nosotros. Harry lo retuvo.

-¿quieres darle una excusa para qué nos arreste, Ron?

-solo les diré una cosa, Potter`s... – nos dijo con la cara roja de furia. – recuerden qué yo no soy Dumbledore, quien perdonaba sus insolencias e insubordinaciones... ningún chico o chica me va a decir cómo tengo qué hacer mi trabajo... es tiempo de qué empiecen a respetar a sus superiores.

-¡pues gáneselo! – le escupí colérica.

-¿qué es lo qué pasa aquí? –preguntó la voz de Bill Weasley con brusquedad, al ver al ministro apuntándome con su varita.

-nada, -dijo mirando a los ojos de mi hermano. – lamento la actitud. Parecen creer qué el ministerio no desea lo qué ustedes... Dumbledore – corrigió. -... deseaba. Hay qué trabajar juntos.

-no me gustan sus métodos, Ministro. – le espetó el aludido. - ¿no recuerda? –preguntó retóricamente, mientras alzaba la mano donde decía "No debo decir mentiras". El ministro se quedo en silencio, dio media vuelta, y se fue por donde vino.

Se sumió un silencio tenso por unos minutos... hasta qué Molly entro jadeando en la puerta de la sala.

-el ministro se ha ido. – informó. Luego, nos miro a los cuatro. -¿Qué era lo qué quería?

Le explicamos a todos el porqué estaba acá. La cara de sorpresa era tal, qué todos formaron una "O" tan grande, qué se podía observar todos los dientes de los qué no habían estado con nosotros.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿jugamos un partido de Ajedrez, Ron?- le pregunté al pelirrojo. El aludido me miró sin ganas. Solo jugaba con el Desilumindor.

-no tengo ganas, Bell`s –me dijo. Parecía, todavía, un poco incomodo por la visita del ministro de magia. Yo asentí, estando de acuerdo con él.

De repente, se me había ocurrido una idea.

-¿y si jugamos al Quidditch? – dije con entusiasmo. Harry me miró, junto con Ron.

Los tres pegamos un salto hacia la cocina, donde estaba Ginny, los gemelos y Bill.

-¿se apuntan a un partido de Quidditch? –dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Claro, -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. -¡a moverse!

-¿se apuntan Fred? ¿George? ¿Bill? – pregunté ansiosa.

... ... ... ...

Ya todo estaba listo. Los equipos eran cuatro contra cuatro... y los árbitros, Tonks y Lupin.

Los grupos estaban divididos así: 1) Ron, cómo Guardián; George, cómo Golpeador; Ginny, cómo Cazadora; y Charlie, cómo buscador. 2) Bill, cómo Guardián; Fred, cómo Golpeador; yo, cómo Cazadora; y Harry, cómo Buscador.

Había pasado cerca de tres horas desde el inicio del partido, y Harry iba tras la snitch con Charlie detrás... solo fue cosa de unos quince segundos a qué Harry agarrara la snitch, junto con cien puntos qué anote yo contra noventa qué anotó Gin-Gin.

-¡JA! –gritó Fred con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras qué yo bajaba de la escoba junto con mi hermano agarrándome de la cintura.

-¿Qué habrá para cenar? – preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos, y nos hachamos a reír.

Siempre, uno, metiéndose en la mente del otro...


	12. Los sueños y la conección

Capítulo 11: "Los sueños y la conexión"

(Subrayado: sueños)

Caminaba entre pasillos oscuros, hasta encontrarme con una puerta. Y no era la única qué estaba allí.

Harry Potter, mi hermano, se encontraba allí. Parado frente a la puerta qué me resultaba vagamente familiar.

Levante mi mano, y la apoyé en el hombro de Harry, quien se giró, y me miró con ojos curiosos.

Ya nos había pasado una vez. Esta conexión qué tenemos los mellizos es muy importante, porque en el mundo mágico se había probado qué los gemelos o mellizos con magia pueden tener una conexión en sueños...

Pero yo no tenía una conexión a los sueños de Harry. Si no, a todo. Cuando Voldemort entra en su mente, o mi hermano entra en la de él, cosa qué nunca había hecho, yo puedo verlo.

Le dediqué una mirada de advertencia antes de abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, nos encontramos con qué parecía un aula del colegio Hogwarts, con muchas mesas colocadas en un lado, todas juntas. Me seguía pareciendo conocido, cómo si ya lo hubiese visto hace mucho.

En una punta del aula, estaba, vaya sorpresa, estaba el espejo de Oesed.

Inmediatamente recordé qué era porque recordaba este lugar... era Hogwarts, en nuestro primer año... dirigí mi mirada hacia mi hermano. Estaba asombrado y confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, con aire de más confusión. - ¿Por qué es, justamente, este espejo?

-no lo sé, Harry. – le contesté monótonamente. – acerquémonos... tiene qué haber algo raro para qué sueñes esto...

El bufó. No le gustaba qué yo me metiera en sus sueños... pero le dije qué es inconscientemente. Pues, yo estoy dormida.

Nos acercamos despacio al espejo de Oesed lentamente, hasta qué estuvimos en frete de este.

-¿y ahora qu...? - pero la pregunta murió en su garganta. En el espejo, frente a nosotros, estaba el padrino de Harry y, a la vez, mi tío, Sirius Orión Black. - ¿Sirius?

Yo no podía hablar, se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Harry... – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara, y después me miró a mí.- Lily-Bel... – y después escuché, desconcertada, una voz rasposa, fuerte y conocida.

_Quien ha caído detrás del velo por culpa de su misma sangre, volverá para poder crear y ver un mundo mejor en estos tiempos... _

_Quien ha caído detrás del velo regresará, para cumplir lo qué prometió a una persona, quien se oculta bajo un disfraz, para poder vivir todo lo qué no pudo vivir..._

_Para poder volver, dos hermanos, mellizos, tendrán qué desearlo con lo más hondo de su corazón..._

¿Qué demoños había sido eso? Había sido la voz de la profesora de Adivinación... la profesora Trelawney. Miré otra vez al espejo, pero Sirius ya no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? – le pregunté a mi hermano. Estaba un poco ido. - ¿Harry? ¿Crees qué...?

-espera... – dijo él, pensando. – creo que eso fue una profecía...

-eso, eso obvio, mi querido hermano. – le dije divertida y sería a la vez. – tendríamos qué intentarlo...

-si... no entendí muy bien lo qué quiso decir la loca aquella. - yo rodé los ojos. – pero, ¿ desear qué cosa?

-¿no es obvio, `manito? – le dije yo con deje de burla y diversión. – dice qué tenemos qué desear los dos juntos con el corazón para qué él vuelva... Tiene sentido...

-pues yo lo deseo hace mucho... – me dijo con tristeza. - ¿tú no? – alzó una ceja.

-pues, ¡Claro qué sí! – le dije dándole un manotazo en el hombro. - ¿Por qué no iba a desearlo? Hay a veces qué pienso qué no me conoces, hermano... y eso, qué tienes conexión directa a mis pensamientos...

El resopló. No le gusta hablar de nuestra conexión.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó rato después. - ¿Cómo hacemos para qué Canuto vuelva?

-no lo sé... – le respondí... no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo... – pero realmente deseo qué Canuto vuelva con nosotros... pero lo dudo mucho.

-¿y porque lo dudas?- me cuestionó.

-¿no te acuerdas lo qué te dijo Dumbledore en cuarto, Harry? – le espeté. – "Ninguna magia puede revivir a los muertos"... dudo mucho qué él vuelva... si no, ya lo hubiésemos hecho nosotros con mamá y papá... – dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

Lo sé... lo sé, Bella. – me tomó por los hombros y me apretó más contra él. – volvamos a salir.

No pude contestarle, porque una fuerza, qué yo conocía bien, me arrastró, y lo qué ví era cómo si tuviese los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el sol.


	13. Presentando a los nuevos de la Orden

Capítulo 12: "Presentando a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix"

Me desperté sobresaltada, mirando para todos lados. _Había sido sólo un sueño con Harry... nada más..._ me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Me levanté de la cama, me fui al baño, pero me tropecé con algo negro que había en el piso, y casi me caigo si no me hubiese agarrado de la barandilla de la cama de Ginny. Me tallé los ojos y miré con qué me había tropezado. _¡Un perro grande y negro en mi habitación! ¿Qué hace un perro cómo ese...? ¡Esperen! Ese perro lo conozco de algún lado... no... No puede ser..._

Al reconocer quien era ese perro, solté un alarido muy agudo en tono de susto, sorpresa, incredulidad y desesperación... qué de seguro se oyó desde abajo hacia arriba de La Madriguera.

El primero en aparecer fue Harry. Seguido de Arthur, Remus, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Tonks.

-¡Bella! – me dijo Harry, totalmente desconcertado viendo al perro negro, qué dormía profundamente.

-¿Por qué gritaste así? – me preguntó mi tío. Luego, miró hacia abajo, donde estaba el perro grandote y negro. Se quedó atónito. – No puede ser... ¿ese es...?

Después no pude escuchar más nada... me había sumido a la oscuridad.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Poco a poco iba recuperándome. Sentía qué hablaban alrededor mío. Podía escuchar a Remus hacerle preguntas a alguien, pero no sé a quién... pero, también, se me hacía muy conocida.

Sentía una mano sobre la mía... qué identifiqué cómo la de mi hermano. La apreté suavemente para qué sepa qué ya me había recuperado de... no sé qué.

-¿Bella? – preguntó con cautela. Parecía preocupado. Muy preocupado. - ¿estás bien?

Escuché unos pasos pesados caminar velozmente.

-¿Bella? – oí la voz de Lunático. -¿estás bien, cariño?

Unos segundos más tarde, pude abrir los ojos. Veía todo borroso. _¡Pues claro, tonta! ¡Si no tienes los anteojos puestos!_

-mis... – dije con voz ronca y leve. – mis anteojos... ¿me los puedes dar, Harry?

-_¡Accio Anteojos!_- dijo mi hermano. – toma, Lils.

-gracias- le dije mientras me sentaba y me ponía los anteojos... en Forks, no los necesitaba, puesto que usaba lentillas para reemplazar a los anteojos de armazón.

Miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos en la pieza qué compartía con Ginny y Mione. Adentro de esta, estaban Harry, Lunático, Ron, Mione y Molly.

-Bella... – dijo Harry. – ¿te acuerdas lo qué vimos en el espejo hace rato? – me preguntó en voz baja, para qué sólo él y yo escucháramos.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Era cierto? ¿Volvió? ¿Sirius volvió?

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y, Harry, al verlas descender, me las quitó con sus pulgares.

-shhh... – me dijo. – tranquila. – y después me abrazó, mientras veía cómo la habitación se iban todos menos Lunático y Tonks.

-¿Cómo es posible, Bella? – dijo Tonks preocupada y sorprendida a la vez. - ¿Cómo volvió?

Me aclaré la garganta para poder hablar.

-creo... – comencé. – creo qué fue en un sueño. Dentro de ese sueño, estaba el espejo de Oesed... y me puse frente a él... después, apareció Sirius con una sonrisa y me llamó... después escuché la voz de la profesora de Adivinación... y me desperté.

-yo soñé lo mismo... – dijo Harry mintiendo y con gesto pensativo. – nunca se me pasó por la cabeza qué se pudiera hacer... bueno... en el sueño, lo estaba deseando profundamente... así qué... no lo sé.

Para aclarar las dudas, habría qué hablar con Sirius... qué no sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde está? – todos me miraron curiosos. – Canuto. – les aclaré.

-creo que he oíd mi mote... – dijo una voz con un deje de cantar y diversión. - ¿Quién lo ha mencionado? – preguntó un hombre entrando por la puerta.

-¿Tío Sirius? – le pregunté con duda y alegría. - ¿eres tú?

Se acercó lentamente y me acarició la mejilla. Luego acercó lentamente su rostro al mío y besó mi frente con cariño.

-¿y quién va a ser? ¿Quejicus? – me preguntó con sorna. – Naha... no lo creo... primero, qué se lave el pelo. – ante eso, los cinco (Tonks, Remus, Harry, Sirius y yo) nos echamos a reír.

Habían pasado unos minutos para volver a ponernos en silencio.

Miré al padrino de mi hermano seriamente.

-¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? – le pregunté escéptica. - ¿no era qué nadie podía volver una vez qué este muerto?

-bien, - me dijo Canuto.- no todos. Por lo qué me explicaron, antes de salir del velo hacia acá, toda persona que esté involucrada con una profecía estará desaparecida durante unos años... no sé cuantos, pero este tipo de magia es muy inestable... ósea, cuando menos te lo esperas... y, según la profecía que oí, decía: "_Quien ha caído detrás del velo por culpa de su misma sangre, volverá para poder crear y ver un mundo mejor en estos tiempos... Quien ha caído detrás del velo regresará, para cumplir lo qué prometió a una persona, quien se oculta bajo un disfraz, para poder vivir todo lo qué no pudo vivir... Para poder volver, dos hermanos, mellizos, tendrán qué desearlo con lo más hondo de su corazón..._" y por lo que veo, lo desearon desde lo más hondo... – luego me abrazó y su estómago, gruñó.

Harry, quien había escuchado el estómago de Sirius, y yo, reímos descontroladamente.

-¡no cambias para nada, tío Canutín! – le gritamos con diversión.

-bien, bien – dijo tío Remus. - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar? Dentro de unos minutos, tengo entendido, llegarán los nuevos miembros de La Orden.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cuando bajamos, le había dejado a todos en claro qué me sentía muy bien, por lo que el desayuno fue el más animado a causa de los chistes de Fred, George y Canuto.

Toda la mañana se pasó entre risas. Arthur se había id con media hora de adelanto, y nosotros nos pusimos a trabajar para preparar un poco la boda de Bill y Fleur (cosa que me ponía nostálgica porque ya empezaba a extrañar a la duende incitándome a qué eligiera el estilo de las tarjetas de invitación para mi boda) y ordenar un poco la sala qué se utilizaría con los miembros nuevos.

Yo me había ido a cambiar apenas escuché la puerta de de la casa abrirse, puesto que todavía tenía el pijama puesto.

Desde la pieza, se oían murmullos.

Me había puesto ropa _muggle_: una remera negra manga larga con una remera manga corta color azul eléctrico, unos jeans negros con gastados en las rodillas y unas zapatillas de lona azules qué la bota me llegaba más de diez centímetros por debajo de las rodillas. En el pelo me hice una trenza hasta por arriba de la cintura, o eso creía yo.

-... ¡LILYBELL`S! –me llamó mi hermano, mi tío Canuto y mi padrino Lunático. -¡VEN! ¡LOS MIEMBROS NUEVOS DE LA ORDEN YA ESTAN AQUÍ! –completaron los tres.

-¡YA VOY! – les grité desde la puerta del baño.

Me miré al espejo, mis ojos los tenía de un color Verdi-marrón un poco opacos (por el hecho de que extrañaba a Edward) y pelo pelirrojo cómo el fuego (heredado de mi madre). Me dejé de mirar al espejo y bajé las escaleras a trompicones. Al llegar al último escalón, di media y me fui hacia el salón, tropecé y caí al suelo. Alguien me había puesto una traba. Me di la vuelta para ver quién era, y me congelé.

-¡tú! – le dije a Canuto. Él me miraba sonriente. -¡me las vas a pagar, Black! – a estas altura, mi pelo ya era color rojo sangre. –pero por ahora, no... – me tranquilicé, por lo qué mi pelo volvió a ser azul. Miré hacia donde estaba Lunático. -¿y bien? – le pregunté. - ¿Dónde están?

-están sentados en los sillones. – dijo mi tío-padrino.

Miré hacia los sillones, y me quedé en shock.

Eran...

-Bell – me dijo Arthur. – Ellos son... – pero le corté. Sabía quiénes eran.

-ya lo sé. – le dije saliendo del shock poco a poco. – se quienes son ellos... los conozco... – las manos me temblaban y ellos (los miembros nuevos) me miraban con curiosidad... hasta qué una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana directo a ellos... cambiando su cara de curiosidad a sorpresa e incredulidad.

Uno de ellos se tensó al sentir mi olor, mientras uno de unos diecisiete o dieciocho, se levantaba, me miraba con ojos desorbitados y preguntaba:

-¿Bella?

_Oh, m*erda... Los Cullen._


	14. Explicaciones en víspera de una Boda

Capítulo 13: "Explicaciones en víspera de una Boda"

Todavía no salía de mi asombro e incredulidad.

Todos. Cada uno de ellos, estaban aquí... con sus rostros iguales al mío. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Todos ellos. ¿Cómo es qué estaban aquí? ¿Sabían algo de de la orden antes de qué me fuera precipitadamente?

Edward me miraba con incredulidad... y vi en sus ojos millones... no... Infinidades de preguntas.

No me había dado cuenta de qué todavía, toda mi familia (todos los de la Orden los calificaba así) presente en esta charla, hasta qué mi hermano me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo, al igual que todos en la sala. - ¿Lily? ¿Lo conoces?

A estas alturas, mus ojos ya derramaban lágrimas, por lo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Miré a Harry una vez, aun en estado de shock. Mi hermano se quedó unos segundos o minutos, no sé cuanto pasó, y lo entendió.

-Belle. – me dijo en un susurro. Y se acercó a abrazarme. Yo no lo detuve... es más, ni me moví para envolverlo en mis brazos. – ven, hermanita, vamos a servirte un poco de agua, ¿sí? – al ver qué no me movía, me tomo en brazos y me cargó en la cocina.

De lejos, pude escuchar la voz de Sirius y Remus. Parecían preocupados. Después vino la voz de Carlisle... eso si lo escuché:

-¿podría revisarla, por favor? – le dijo en tono médico. – soy médico especializado.

-por supuesto. – le dijo la voz de Lunático. En su tono de voz, no había ningún pesar. – pase a la cocina, por favor.

Se escucharon unos pasos, y cada vez se hacían más fuertes... y yo seguía mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó temeroso. En su voz, percibí un tono de obviedad.

-se llama Isabella. – le dijo mi hermano. – pero no le gustan qué le digan así. Le gustan Bella, Belle o Libell, que este último es la fusión de su primer y tercer nombre... pero yo siempre la llamo Bella o Lily, cómo a mamá.

-bien, gracias. – le contesto la voz del líder de los Cullen. - ¿Bella?

-Lo siento – le dije volviendo a llorar, esta vez, descontroladamente. No podía. – Lo siento, Carlisle, lo siento mucho. – lloriquee más y junte mis piernas en posición fetal.

No sé cuanto paso, quizá unos cuantos minutos, y cuantas personas ya habían a mi alrededor, pero me sorprendí al sentir una mano fría en mi hombro. Despacio, levanté la cabeza y miré quien estaba a mi lado.

Carlisle Cullen, me miraba con preocupación y asombro. Sus ojos dorados reflejaban preocupación, incredulidad, asombro y curiosidad.

-¿Isabella Swan? – preguntó un rato después. Yo solo me limité a asentí. Y llore nuevamente. –Bella... – me llamó. – no te preocupes, no te reprochamos nada... solo estamos asombrados de encontrarte aquí... ¿podría ser qué, cuando te calmes totalmente, nos contaras toda la verdad? En serio, no te juzgamos, pero debe haber un motivo para qué nos hayas mentido a nosotros.

Solo asentí, y busqué con la vista a mi hermano.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – pregunté con un hilo de voz, qué de seguro solamente Carlisle y los vampiros de la sala escucharon.

-¿Harry? – preguntó con curiosidad. Iba a decir algo más pero mi hermano había entrado por la puerta de la cocina Weasley.

Apenas lo ví, me eche a abrazarlo fuerte.

-ya, Bella, ya. – me consoló. – todo va a salir bien... yo estaré contigo si es necesario... recuerda... "ningún Potter deja a otro Potter solo" ¿recuerdas el lema qué nos dijo Sirius? Ese es el lema qué invento el papá del abuelo Charlus... y... ¿podrías aflojar tu agarre? Me estoy quedando sin aire. –dijo esto último, actuando. Yo le pegué un manotazo algo fuerte. - ¡oye! ¡Eso dolió, Lillian!

-¡no fue un cariñito, James! – Le grité-lloré. Y lo abracé más.

-uy, ya- dijo Canuto. – se parece a la típica guerra de sus padres: Potter vs. Evans. – y luego se echó a reír con ladrido de perro.

-¡cállate, perro pulgoso! – le dijo Lunático. Y mi humor mejoro con una risa cantarina.- ¡Bien! ¡Así te queremos ver, Fénix! – y se me iluminaron los ojos. Hace mucho qué no me llamaba por mi apodo de animaga.

-¡Lunático! – le dije yo. - ¡ya extrañaba qué me llamaras así! – después de eso, ya no había rastro de de qué había llorado.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Estaba bajando las escaleras con las sábanas de la recámara de Arthur y Molly cuando divisé a Rosalie y Alice, qué estaban vigilando cada detalle de donde había gente poniendo cosas en la carpa, cuando miraron a mi dirección. Me dijeron por medio de las manos qué me acercara. Iba en ello, cuando escuché una explosión en uno de los cuartos de arriba. Del susto, tiré todas las sábanas arriba de Edward y Emmett. Jasper, qué venía de ayudar a Arthur a poner mesas en la carpa, miró en dirección a sus hermanos y después miro a Alice y a Rosalie. Ellas me apuntaron con un dedo cómo diciendo "ella tiene la culpa", y Jasper se echó a reír cómo loco mientras señalaba a Emmett y a Edward saliendo de bajo de las sábanas.

-Lo siento, chicos. – me disculpé rápidamente, mientras veía a los gemelo bajando disimuladamente de la escaleta. - ¡Weasle`s! – les grité. Y ellos se asustaron y vinieron lentamente hacia mí. - ¿QUE LES DIJE CUANDO HACEN UNA BROMA? ¿QUE TIENEN QUÉ HACER PRIMERO?

-Buscarte e incluirte en ella – me contestaron al unisonó. – lo sabemos de memoria, pelirroja. – ese comentario no lo pasaron por alto los vampiros.

-¿Bella haciendo bromas? – dijo divertido el oso Emmett. Después se dio cuenta de algo que se paso por alto. - ¿pelirroja? ¿Qué es eso de pelirroja? Si Bella no es pelirroja.

Suspiré. Ya era hora.

-Fred, George. – les llamé. Ellos acudieron de inmediato con voz seria. Solté otro suspiro.- llamen a mi hermano, por favor, qué de seguro debe estar enrollándose con Mione.

-¡A la orden, mi Capitana! – dijeron las copias al unisonó. Y se marcharon dando tumbos iguales. Me giré hacia los hermanos Cullen y en un susurro, llamé a Carlisle y a Esme, qué venían de la cocina.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

-¿por dónde empezar, Harry? – le pregunté con voz neutra.

-¿y si mejor no empiezas por el principio? – me dijo Edward con curiosidad y ternura. Lo miré escéptica.

-lo contaré yo, Lils. – dijo Harry. Y me miró. – si no te importa.

-adelante- le alenté. Una bromita para Harry. – te sabes mi historia y la tuya mas qué a tu mismo... y, ten cuidado de qué no te coman. – ante eso, mi hermano me puso cara de pocos amigos a la vez de qué los Cullen reían levemente.

Les contó todo, excepto lo de Cedric. Esa parte se la contaba yo a Edward. Con cada detalle qué les iba revelando mi hermano, se iban asombrando más. Estuvimos así durante unos quince o veinte minutos... hasta qué Harry terminó y Emmett preguntó.

-¿Cuántos años te faltarían para terminar el colegio? – preguntó,

-pues, - comencé. – este... creo qué me perdí casi dos años de colegio... pero igual... ya sé todo lo qué tengo que saber porque tío Charlie me ha estado preparando después de mi desastroso "dieciocho"

-y... – dijo Rose. - ¿Ese es tu verdadero aspecto? –me pregunto con curiosidad.

-no – le respondí con el entrecejo fruncido. – Cuando los conocí, antes había bebido una poción hecha por Severus Snape – escupí su nombre. – pero, fue un poco difícil cambiar mi aspecto al verdadero, qué fue hace unos días, por los efectos que produce la poción... ahora se me es más fácil transformarme en Bella Swan. – me concentré, cerrando mis ojos.

Sentí que mi pelo crecía y cambiaba el color; también qué crecía unos centímetros y la ropa se me ajustaba a cómo estaba antes de haber jugado con mi aspecto antes de descubrir qué eran parte de la Orden. Sentí que, por el ruido, estaban asombrados, excepto Harry, que estaba acostumbrado.

-abre los ojos. – dijo Edward en un susurro. – quiero verlos.

Los abrí, y él abrió los ojos, más asombrado qué antes.

-me gustan más estos ojos. – me dijo con una sonrisa. – Creo qué me gustan más las pelirrojas... – y yo, le sonreí anchamente. Después me di cuenta de qué estábamos solos en la sala. Tomé de la mandíbula a Edward, y lo besé. Lo besé cómo nunca antes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me desperté con el sol de lleno en mi cara, por lo qué pestañeé. Busqué mis anteojos tanteando con mi mano hasta encontrarlos. Me los puse y me senté en la cama... y de pronto, me acordé qué hoy era la boda de Bill y Fleur. _Molly estará cómo loca..._

Todos estábamos de aquí para allá... entrando sillas, viendo a Fleur, viendo la comida... cuando cayó la tarde y terminamos todos los preparativos, los invitados aparecían de apoco, por lo qué escuchaba desde la habitación donde estaba Fleur. Y era la dama de Honor. Alguien había tocado con los nudillos la puerta.

-¡si eres Bill, - le grité a la puerta con advertencia. – estás perdiendo tu tiempo! ¡No vas a ver a la novia hasta qué la estés esperando en el altar!

-Bella. – la inconfundible voz de mi prometido se oía del otro lado de la puerta. – ¿puedes salir?

-está bien. Espérame un momento. – me puse una bata color roja y señalé con mi varita la puerta. – Finite Incatatem. – hubo un pequeño destello y abrí la puerta, donde Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa, qué al verme se ensanchó. Se acerco y me besó. Al separarse, miró mis zapatos, qué los traía en la mano.

-¿no te caerás con esos tacos, Bella? – me preguntó contemplándome con la mirada de arriba abajo. Yo bufé.

-Edward, - le dije "molesta". – nunca he sido torpe... solo fingía... ¿no viste cómo corrí en la plaza sin caerme?

-cierto. – me respondió acercándose. Me besó y, luego, se oyó un carraspeo conjunto. Miré de donde había salido. Frente a mi estaban Harry, Mione (con cara de pocos amigos mirando a mi hermano) y los gemelos, estos últimos con cara divertida.

-¿puedes irte a un hotel, trilliza hija de otra madre? – me preguntaron los gemelos... para después mirarse sorprendidos. – eh... mejor no... No, no, no... – los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yo me reí tontamente, mire a mi hermano con advertencia y besé castamente a Edward en la mejilla. Mire hacia Mione y la arrastré hacia adentro de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y murmuré:

-_¡Impedimenta!_ – y miré a Mione. – Tú, te pondrás este vestido... irás con Ginny y con Gabrielle. Yo me pondré el más oscuro.

Ella asintió y empezó a vestirse, al igual que las demás y yo.

Los vestidos de Ginny, Gabrielle y Mione eran de un color Azul eléctrico hechos por Madame Malkin, al igual que los trajes de los chicos. Yo usaba zapatillas de ballet, de color azul. Las demás, iban a usar zapatos normales de un tacón de cinco centímetros. Y yo llevaba puesto una malla color azul con una falda color celeste hielo y calzas color blanco con un toque de celeste, qué contrastaba con mi piel. Mi pelo lo había cambiado a color azul casi oscuro al igual que mis ojos, qué los había cambiado a un azul marino.

Estábamos todas listas para salir. Solo faltaba Monsieur Delacour, quien era el qué iba a entregar a Fleur a Bill en el altar... cómo un padre debería hacer con su hija...

... ... ... ...

Ya casi era la hora. Y Fleur estaba qué se moría de los nervios...

-ya cálmate, Fleur... – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla. – ya verás qué cuando lo veas esperándote en el altar, tu nerviosismo se irá.

-¡es es pogque tu no te estás casando ahoga mismo, bella! – me recriminó. – ¡no sabes lo qué estoy sintiendo! – yo la mire severamente y levanté mi mano izquierda, mostrándole el anillo de Elizabeth Masen.

-todavía no siento tu nerviosismo, por lo que- le dije divertida al ver su cara. – yo de seguro en un futuro, después de la guerra, me sentiré de igual manera, pero cuando mi nerviosismo se calma es porque esta Edward... cuando lo veo a él me lleno de una tranquilidad indescriptible... a todas nos pasa eso cuando estamos enamoradas. Incluso cuando el hombre del qué estas enamorada, no te corresponda... – concluí.

Inesperadamente, mi amiga, me abrazó, mientras me murmuraba _"Ggacias, Bella... muchísimas ggacias"_. Yo le devolví el abrazo, mientras escuchaba cómo la música para que ya vayan saliendo las primeras tres damas, iniciaba... y empezó.

A estas alturas ya estábamos en el vestíbulo de la carpa. Las chicas ya estaban en mitad del pasillo hacia el altar. Mione iba al frente y Gabrielle y Ginny iban detrás.

Antes de qué concluyeran la caminata, la musica cambió. Era mi turno, y a los tres segundos, Fleur tenía qué caminar junto con su padre, directo a casarse con Bill Weasley.

Mis movimientos eran cómo una danza de Jazz y ballet harmonioso. Mientras me movía, un hechizo qué había usado Arabella Figg, quien me enseñó a hacerlo, había utilizado en la boda de mis padres soltaba, mientras caminaba, flores azules y blancas dejando la alfombra rosa llena de ellas. Mientras iba llegando al altar, mis movimientos iban incrementándose más por el lado del ballet, hasta solo hacer una danza del mismo... a estas alturas la melodía de fondo, la había ensayado cómo una coreografía de ballet... mientras qué mis movimientos iban más rápidos pero acordes a la melodía. Terminé mi danza con una inclinación hacia donde estaba Bill, quien me regaló una sonrisa en agradecimiento, y me fui al lado de Mione que estaba del otro lado del altar donde se encontraba Bill.

Miré por donde vine, donde caminaba, ahora, Fleur de la mano de su padre. E imaginándome mi boda con Edward, anhelando ser mi papá quien me entregue a él y no mi hermano... cosa qué tenía qué hacer él. Pues, era el único familiar de sangre más directa qué tenía vivo...después estaba tío Charlie, los Dursley y, al final de todo, Remus y Sirius.

Lloré con los votos de Bill y Fleur cómo una magdalena con una sonrisa qué no me podía quitar nadie.

La sala explotó en aplausos cuando Bill y Fleur se besaron con amor, sellando su amor y la unión de dos familias muy especiales.

... ... ... ... ...

-¡Harry! – le dije en medio de la multitud. - ¡ven a bailar con Mione! – le agarré del brazo y lo junté con mi amiga.

-¡Bella! – me reprochó mi hermano, con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡ya te dije un millón de veces que yo-no-bailo! – resaltó las últimas palabras. Yo lo ignoré. Justo estaban pasando "Waking Up In vegas" de Katy Perry. Me emocioné. La ví a Ginny hablando con los Cullen y le agarre justo en el estribillo. La saqué a bailar mientras cantábamos el estribillo de la canción, qué estaba terminando.

Los Cullen me miraban impresionados, siempre habían creído qué no me gustaba bailar y qué no sabía bailar.

De pronto, todo oscureció. Y un patronus se coló en medio de la carpa donde todos quedaron en silencio. Yo estaba del otro lado de donde estaba Edward. Lo miré y volví a mirar el patronus. Al lado mío estaba Harry y Mione, y a unos metros estaba Ron. Me limité a escuchar al patronus, qué le pertenecía a Kingsley.

**-**_**el ministerio ha caído... mortífagos van en camino.**_

Después de qué la voz de Kingsley se extinguiera, todo el mundo se alteró. Creí ver qué los Cullen querían llegar hasta mi, pero no podían esquivar a la gente porque eran muchos.

De pronto, escuché la voz de Hermione:

-¡Ron! – le gritó al pelirrojo quien la miró y corrió hacia donde estábamos. - ¡agárrense de mí!

Le hicimos caso los tres y un súbito mareo me llegó... por lo cual, percibí que nos habíamos aparecido.

Cuando fui conciente de que la sensación de mareo terminó, recorrí mi alrededor, que estaba lleno de gente caminando muy deprisa...

...era el centro de Londres.


	15. Cumpleaños frustrado en Grimmauld Place

Capítulo 14: "Cumpleaños frustrado en Grimmould Place"

-Hermione ¿Qué...? – le iba a preguntar, pero me cortó.

-¡solo sigan caminando! – nos dijo rápidamente por lo bajo. Los tres le hicimos caso.

Caminamos alrededor de una media hora, hasta qué me surgió una pregunta fundamental.

Yo había preparado mis cosas con las de Harry. Y las había dejado sobre la cama de mi hermano.

-Mione, -comencé. – no tuvimos tiempo de nada para agarrar las cosas necesarias... ¿Cómo esperas a qué sobrevivamos a la deriva?

Ella se rió tontamente mientras yo la miraba con la boca abierta mientras miraba su bolso.

-¿Hiciste un Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable? - le pregunté incrédula. – ¡vaya! ¡Qué suerte de tenerte aquí de nuestro lado, cuñadita! – al decir esto, Mione se sonrojó y Harry sonrió. – vayamos a un callejón oscuro. –sugerí mientras empezábamos a buscar ese callejón.

... ... ... ... ...

Rato después (y después de qué unos borrachos dijeran qué abandonáramos a Harry y Ron, qué ignoramos olímpicamente) encontramos uno y nos cambiamos los cuatro.

-chicos – los llamé. Los tres me miraron. – es mejor qué Harry se ponga la capa de mi padre y yo me hago un hechizo desilusionador.

Mi hermano me miro sorprendido... iba a decir un comentario, pero su novia le ganó

-¿Qué? – me preguntó escéptica. - ¿sabes hacer encantamientos desilusionadores? ¿Cuándo te lo aprendiste?

-emm... –le dije pensando. – me lo enseñó mi tío Charlie... me lo enseño cuando tenía qué salvarme de unos vampiros tradicionales.

-¿Qué significa "Vampiros Tradicionales"?

-qué cazan humanos. – le dije severamente. – entre los Cullen, hay un pequeño chiste privado... porque cómo ellos cazan animales, se dicen entre ellos mismos Vegetarianos

Al terminar de hablar, los cuatro soltamos una risita. Harry se puso la capa y yo hice el hechizo, ya qué los dos no entrabamos en la capa de papá.

-entremos aquí – dijo Hermione al ver una cafetería. – y sentémonos en una mesa.

Le obedecimos.

-bien. – dijo en un susurro cerca de de Ron, para disimular hablar con él. Nosotros nos acercábamos y, al mismo tiempo, dos personas con ropa de obrero, entraban.

_Esto me da muy mala espina..._ pensé. Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de quienes entraron y pusieron cara de "¿qué disfraz es ese?". Empuñé mi varita.

Ron y Hermione pidieron dos capuchinos, por lo qué sería extraño pedir cuatro para dos.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la voz de Harry al lado mío. En su timbre de voz, percibí un deje de preocupación y ansiedad. De seguro no le gusta estarse quieto, cómo yo, porque caminar parecía tener la sensación de tener un objetivo. – al Caldero Chorreante no podemos. Esta mas infectado de mortífagos qué de magos decentes.

-¿y si vamos a Grimmauld Place? – soltó de sopetón, en un susurro, Ron. – nadie sabe qué esta protegido por encantamientos... posiblemente, pasemos todas las pruebas qué Ojo-loco haya impuesto. ¿No?

-Ron, - le dije en susurros. Estaba impresionada. – Eres un genio... – le completé. – vaya, si qué has estado pensando más seguido.

-oye – me recriminó ofendido, todavía susurrando. – yo siempre pienso, Lilsy...pero, ¿estás segura qué mi idea sea buena?

-estoy segura. – dije afirmando. – después de qué se tomen eso, vamos yendo.

-si... – después, todo fue confuso. Hubo una explosión qué salió de la varita de Harry, y empezó todo.

-_¡Desmaius!_ – gritó una de los obreros... obviamente eran mortífagos, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraron? - _¡Incarcerous!_

-_¡Impedimenta!_ – grité. - _¡Everte Statum! ¡Protego!_

-_¡Inmobilus!_-gritó el otro. -_¡Crucio!_

-_¡Protego!_ – gritó Ron. - _¡Reducto! ¡Expelliarmus!_

_¡Uf!... me cansé. Acabaré yo con esto y nos vamos._

Hice un movimiento con mi varita, junto con el hechizo silencioso de _Incarcerous_ y _Desmaius_ junto con _Expelliarmus_, y los dos mortífagos salieron despedidos, atados, hacia detrás del mostrador.

-Eres genial, Lilsy. –me dijo Ron impresionado.

-Ronald, -le dije despacio, sacando el hechizo desilusionador de mi, mientras qué mi hermano se sacaba la capa de papá. – apaga las luces... tenemos qué arreglar todo esto...

-¿Qué? – me dijo Ron escéptico. -¿a la manera _muggle_? – me dijo molesto.

-sí. – le conteste escueleramente. – es mejor así.

De pronto, la camarera llegó y, de la sorpresa, dejó caer todo lo qué tenía en la bandeja.

-¡vete!- gritó Harry. Pero la chica no se movía. - ¡Vete! ¡Por favor, vete!

Después de semejante grito que le pegó mi hermano, echó a correr.

-apaga ya las luces, Ron. – le dije entre dientes.

Accionó el desiluminador y todo se volvió oscuro. Cerramos las ventanas, reparamos lo máximo qué pudimos y nos fuimos hacia otro callejón, para luego desaparecernos bajo la capa y hechizos desilusionadores en mí y en Harry.

Llegamos a la calle donde estaba Grimmauld Place justo enfrente del Nº 11 y 13.

Esperamos unos cinco minutos hasta qué la casa empezaba a mostrarse.

Lento, empezamos a caminar hacia la casa donde se crió tío Sirius. Al abrir la puerta de la casa, mire a mí alrededor para confirmar qué todo estaba igual qué la última vez que estuve.

De pronto, un zumbido se acercaba... cómo si fuese un molino de arena... me di la vuelta, para ver el rostro de quien fue alguna vez el director de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... pero no era de arena. Era de polvo.

-_¿Severus Snape?_ – dijo el anciano de polvo. ¿Era esto la prueba de Moody? ¿O era solo el principio?

-¡nosotros no te matamos! – el grito de mi hermano, me asustó. ¿Por qué gritaba? _¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Para que la casa identifique a quienes no lo hicieron!_

Después, la figura de Albus Dumbledore, desapareció.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Mione agarrándose del brazo de Harry. -¿Era...?

-Si- conteste antes de que terminara de preguntar. – eso debió poner Moody por si Snape llegaba a entrar... y tratándose de Ojo-loco, ese, no sería el único sortilegio qué pondría.

-tienes razón. – concordó Harry. – vayamos a instalarnos qué me está agarrando sueño.

-¿Cómo nos organizaremos? – pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. – uno tiene que permanecer despierto para qué nadie entre... por lo menos, para que nadie desconocido entre.

-bueno... – dijo Hermione pensativa.

-¿Qué tal si, ya que es su cumpleaños, yo voy a montar guardia esta noche? – preguntó Ron. Yo pestañeé.

De pronto, Hermione suelta un grito ahogado.

-¡Harry! – Protestó ella.- ¡me había olvidado! – después, lo abrazó y le besó las dos mejillas y, después, un casto beso en los labios. - ¡con las chicas habíamos preparado un pastel para ustedes! – chilló, y después me abrazó a mí.

-Mione – dijo mi hermano.- por cómo estamos ahora, no creo qué queramos festejar nuestro cumpleaños.

-Lo siento... es que... pensé que...

-shhh... – le callé. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. – no te disculpes... es qué, a veces, las cosas son inevitables.

Pasamos unos minutos más en silencio.

-Harry... – dijo Ron. – será mejor qué duerman ustedes tres... yo me quedo en guardia.

-Pero... – ron me cortó.

-ni un "pero" – me dijo. – ustedes tres dormirán... ¡Hermione tu también! Será mejor que duerman en la habitación donde dormimos la última vez.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Una luz se filtraba en la habitación donde dormía, molestándome. Perezosamente, abrí un ojo. Y lo que ví, me sorprendió.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama contigua, con Mione. Ella, anoche, se había rehusado a dormir con él, ya que, según ella, "quería qué estuviese bien descansado". Creo saber quien ganó. Los dos estaban durmiendo. Mione, encima de Harry abrazándolo por la cintura mientras qué él tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra en su pelo enmarañado y espeso.

Decidí dejar a la parejita de tortolos durmiendo tranquilamente. Me levanté, cogí mis zapatillas de lona y me baje en puntitas de pié.

Al bajar las escaleras, un olor a quemado me asaltó. Abrí los ojos de la impresión y baje a trompicones de la escalera hasta la cocina, donde estaba Ron, intentando cocinar.

-¡Ron! – le reproché en un grito- ¿Qué crees lo que estás haciendo? – le pregunté. Él tenía muy mala mano para la cocina. Mejor qué se lo deje a Molly, Ginny o a Mione. -¡Tú tienes muy mala mano para la cocina! – lo aparté con un empujón y me situé para arreglar ese desastre. –encima quieres intentarlo con horas de sueños acumuladas... – me quejé.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Dos horas más tarde, Los cuatro estábamos comiendo en la cocina... cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Me levanté cómo si me hubiesen puesto un resorte en el trasero y fui directamente hacia el mueble qué habíamos desocupado hace unos dos años. Ahí, estaba la marca del guardapelo... uno, qué no se pudo abrir en ese entonces.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Harry. - ¿Bella? ¿Bella qué sucede? – estaba preocupado, nervioso y asombrado.

Preocupado, por la manera en la qué me levanté; nervioso, porque sabía qué, cuando reaccionaba con algo demasiado obvio, iba rápidamente al lugar donde tal cosa esta o pasó; y asombrado, por la velocidad en qué me vine para acá.

-E-e-e-el guardapelo... – dije entrecortadamente. – el qué n pudimos abrir...

Y lo comprendió.

-¿lo llamamos? – sabía a quién se refería. Asentí. Inspiró y gritó: - ¡Kreacher!

Se escuchó "CRACK" y el elfo apareció en la cocina.


	16. El Amo Regulus

Capítulo 15: "El amo Regulus"

El elfo doméstico miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y mirando con desprecio a Harry, mientras yo lo miraba con detenimiento.

-¿El amo ha llamado a Kreacher? – ganso el elfo de la familia Black, Kreacher. - ¿Qué puede hacer el viejo Kreacher para el amo?

-necesito qué nos prestes la mayor atención. – dijo Harry señalándome y señalándose, con voz seria. – y es una orden.

El elfo de la familia Black hizo una reverencia. Lo ví moviendo los labios, maldiciendo y soltando insultos silenciosos.

Harry rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos un objeto y se lo mostró a Kreacher. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-el relicario del amo Regulus. – dijo con dificultad. - ¿Dónde lo encontró el amo?

-eso, -dije yo con voz calmada. – no importa por ahora... queremos saber si has visto uno igual hace unos años.

El elfo me miró con la boca abierta y con asombro. Parecía qué en cualquier momento, se pondría a llorar.

-el amo Regulus le dijo a Kreacher qué tenía que obedecer al Señor Tenebroso – dijo Kreacher estremeciéndose. – Kreacher obedeció al amo Regulus y lo mandó con su señor.

el Señor Tenebroso llevo a Kreacher y a él a una cueva donde estaba el mar. Kreacher no sabía dónde estaba. Era muy oscuro y el Señor Tenebroso pago con sangre para poder entrar a la cueva... Kreacher viajó con el Señor Oscuro hacia una isla donde había una cantera llena de poción y le hizo beber a Kreacher toda la poción mientras qué reclamaba qué Kreacher lo hiciera más rápido.

Kreacher bebió toda la poción y quería agua. – ante lo qué dijo el elfo, mi hermano se estremeció, al igual que Kreacher. No entendía nada de lo qué pasaba ahora mismo en la mente de mi hermano. –Kreacher había bajado por agua hacia la laguna qué rodeaba la isla donde estaba la cantera y Kreacher quería tomar agua, pero Kreacher fue hundido por muchas manos blancas. –me estremecí... ¿inferís? ¿Voldemort usa Inferís? –y entonces, el amo Regulus llamó a Kreacher, qué estaba en la noble casa de los Black. Entonces, el amo Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher qué le contara qué había hecho el Señor tenebroso... Kreacher le contó todo al amo Regulus... el amo le ordenó a Kreacher qué lo llevara al lugar donde el Señor Tenebroso lo llevó... y... y... el amo le dijo a Kreacher qué ni se lo diga a nadie... qué iba a ser nuestro secreto... y entonces... entonces Kreacher vio cómo el amo Regulus se tomaba toda la poción y apareció un relicario similar al del amo. Kreacher lo saco de aquella vasija y ´Kreacher sintió una fuerza... una fuerza negra...

el amo le dijo a Kreacher qué vuelva... qué vuelva y destruya el relicario. Pero, antes, le dijo qué ponga el relicario qué tenía el amo y lo metiera donde había estado el otro... qué lo llenara de nuevo con poción. – el elfo seguía muy afligido. Interrogué a mi hermano con la mirada. El solo se encogió de hombros. Segundos después, el elfo, prosiguió. – el amo le dijo a Kreacher qué volviera... y no contara nada... y... y... – el elfo no podía continuar. Me acerqué a Kreacher y le puse una mano en su diminuto hombro, en señal de apoyo y le dije:

-Kreacher... – el nombre del elfo era un susurro en mis labios. – si no nos dices cómo termina, no podemos ayudarte a completar lo qué hizo Regulus... ¿no sería algo noble para qué el nombre de quien alguna vez fue Mortífago influenciado por su familia, sea limpiado? Lo qué quiso hacer Regulus era colaborar para qué se crea un mundo mejor cómo el qué era hacer casi dos décadas y hoy... –hubo un momento de silencio. Kreacher me miró dubitativo. Después, asintió. - ¿y no sería justo qué el elfo quien más lo ayudo lo haga también? ¿No estarías contento de qué Regulus este, donde quiera que esté, orgulloso de ti, Kreacher? – esta vez, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

-Kreacher estaría muy feliz de qué el amo Regulus este orgulloso de él.-dijo con aire contento. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y prosiguió.- antes de qué Kreacher dijera algo más, al amo Regulus ya se lo habían llevado las manos blancas... y Kreacher no pudo hacer nada porque Kreacher tenía qué cumplir órdenes del amo...

Kreacher intentó con muchos sortilegios y encantamientos destruir el relicario. Pero por más fuerza qué ejercía Kreacher, el relicario no podía destruirse... Kreacher ha fallado al amo Regulus... Kreacher ha decepcionado al amo... – el elfo domestico había agarrado una sartén y empezó a golpearse con la misma en la cabeza. Me desesperé junto con Ron, Mione y Harry.

-Kreacher... – le llamé. No contestó. Seguía golpeándose.

Me harté de qué se esté golpeando. Agarre la sartén por el mango y forcejee con él.

-¡Kreacher! – le grité. El elfo tenía fuerza. - ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡As Algo! ¡Ordénale qué se detenga! ¡HARRY!

Al pegar semejante grito, mi hermano, salió de su asombro, para luego gritar:

-¡Kreacher! ¡Te ordeno qué pares y dejes eso donde estaba! – acto seguido, el elfo (qué tiene la obligación de acatar si o si una orden de su actual amo) dejó de pegarse y puso la sartén en la mesada. – Kreacher... te prohíbo qué te pegues... no quiero que te auto-flagees por desobedecer una orden. ¿Entendido?

-S-s-si, amo Harry. – dijo solemne el elfo doméstico.

-ahora, - dije escuetamente. - ¿podrías decirnos, Kreacher, si alguien ha venido a esta casa desde qué la dejamos completamente?

El elfo quedó pensativo y yo, "muriéndome" de curiosidad, me comía las uñas nerviosamente. De eso, hacía ya unos segundos.

El elfo había tomado una cara de fastidio y repugnancia y pronunció:

-Mundungus Fletcher- había ácido en la voz del elfo, por lo qué deduje qué no le gustó la última visita de Dung a la casa de Sirius. – el ladrón se llevó muchas cosas de la noble casa de los Black. La vasija, los cubiertos con el emblema de la familia Black y cosas de qué eran de valor para mi ama...

-Kreacher... – le dije neutra. – queremos qué vayas a buscarlo... a buscar a Mundungus... queremos terminar lo qué Regulus comenzó ¿Lo harás? – le pregunté amablemente. Sus ojos se aguaron y, con un "crack", desapareció. Suspiré. Aquello iba a ser largo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Habían pasado tres días en los qué Kreacher se había ido a buscar a Mundungus, y no había vuelto.

Fue en medio de la cena, qué sucedió.

Un chasquido de la puerta delantera de la casa hizo qué los cuatro nos tensáramos y alzáramos las varitas y, al mismo tiempo, escuchar el leve susurro:

-_¿Severus Snape?_- la voz de aquel Dumbledore de polvo era ya reconocida normalmente por todos.

-_yo no te maté_ – dijo una voz familiar. Era muy peculiar. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Pasaban los segundos. De la puerta de la cocina había aparecido Remus Lupin.- Chicos, ¿Cómo andan por aquí?

Harry y yo le apuntamos con las varitas.

-¿Cuál es la obsesión de Remus John Lupin? – le pregunté yo.

-¿Cómo se activa el Mapa del Merodeador? – se dirigió mi hermano.

-mi obsesión son los chocolates y el Mapa se activa diciendo "Juro Solemnemente Qué Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas" –dijo al instante.

Al instante, bajamos las varitas.

No me resistí. Corrí a abrazar a mi padrino a segundo qué lo bombardeaba con preguntas qué n lo dejaban hablar.

-Lils... – me dijo con tono consolador.

– todo está bien. Todos estamos bien. ¿Por qué eligieron justamente este lugar? ¿Están consientes de donde están?

-es qué era el único lugar qué teníamos planeado. – le dije yo. – es más, nadie qué no fuese de la orden, sabe qué este lugar sigue funcionando y tenga sortilegios... a propósito, ¿Cómo toma Sirius el re-nacimiento?

Mi padrino rió con ganas.

-se lo está tomando de broma. – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. – la típica broma de cada día de Canuto ha vuelto, ahora, con Fred y George... aunque... se ha molestado cuando se enteró de quien es _Edwin_, o cómo se llame...

-creo qué nunca voy a poder hacer qué tú y Harry lo llamen por cómo se llame... – desistí, pero me animé. - ¿Cómo esta Edward? ¿Y los demás Cullen`s? – le dije tan rápido qué cause risitas de tras mío. Le lance una mirada de _Avada Kedavra_ y se callaron. - ¿Cómo se tomaron el tema de qué tenía qué irme? – Lunático suspiró.

-a ver... directamente, están preocupados por...

-¡preocupados! – le dije con asombro. No me sorprendía, pero, me hubiese gustado qué no se preocuparan por mí después de lo qué les dije qué podía hacer. -¡esto es indignante! ¿Cómo pueden estar preocupados después de qué les explique de lo qué soy capaz de hacer? ¡Argg! ¡Cómo odio cuando hacen eso!

Seguí refunfuñando mientras los demás hablaban de no sé qué cosa. Esto no lo iba a permitir. ¿Cómo hago para qué dejen de preocuparse por mí? No tenía ningún plan. Y eso, era muy malo viniendo de la hija de un merodeador, la sobrina de un merodeador y la ahijada de otro merodeador.

-¿y Tonks? – preguntó Mione con curiosidad. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Remus adoptó una expresión seria.

-ella está bien, -dijo con monotonía. – no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa, padrino? – dije dejando mis pensamientos asesinos. - ¿hay algún problema con Dora?

Él, suspiró.

-Ella está embarazada. – dijo con voz sombría. Me espanté. ¿Y porque tenía esa cara de espanto? ¿No se alegraba qué iba a ser padre?

Le llevé mis manos a mi boca por el asombro. Mione me imitó.

-Felicidades, Remus. – dijo Harry. Ron le felicitó, también. Lunático asintió.

-¿Por qué esa cara, tío?- dije con curiosidad. – desde qué tocamos el tema de ella, te has puesto así...

-no es eso... no se preocupen... Dora está bien y donde debe estar... – dijo con voz tensa. - ¿Cómo llevan al estarse escondiendo?

-más o menos... – le contestó Ron. Pero antes de qué vuelva a hablar, le interrumpí.

-¿Cómo es eso de qué Dora esta donde tiene qué estar? – le solté.

-está en casa de Andrómeda... es mejor así.

-¡qué es mejor así! – le repliqué gritando. No me lo podía creer... una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, se estaba comportando cómo un cobarde. - ¡si eso tiene qué ver con tu condición estás perdiendo tiempo valioso, Remus! – jamás le había dicho por su nombre. Ahora mismo, estaba enfadada... muy enfadada. Y mi hermano no se quedaba atrás.

-¡ustedes no entienden! – dijo él. ¿Qué no entendemos? ¡por favor! - ¡no entienden lo qué hice cuando me casé con ella! ¡y mucho menos cuando nos enteramos de qué estaba embarazada!

-¿Qué no entendemos? – dijo Harry. - ¡por dios Remus! ¡Estás hablando de tu propio hijo! ¿y pretendes alejarte de ellos solo porque tú eres demasiado morboso por temer a qué herede tu condición? Pues déjame decirte qué estas equivocado. Cuando se habla de un hijo, se está diciendo qué hay qué estar al lado de él todo el tiempo. No importa lo que suceda. Siempre al lado suyo.

-¡siguen sin entender! – gritó Lupin. - ¡ustedes no saben lo qué le transmití a alguien inocente! ¡Ese niño estará marcado de por vida cómo lo estoy yo! Yo soy el unico culpable de qué ese niño pase esa tortura mensual.

-¡no! – le repliqué. - ¡en lo único en qué vas a ser culpable es cuando tu hijo nazca y su padre no esté por ser un maldito cobarde! ¿O no fue el hijo de puta de Colagusano un cobarde al entregar a mis padres a Voldemort? ¿Quieres ser cómo él? ¿No quieres enfrentarte a tus problemas con los demás cómo no lo hizo él? – estaba encolerizada. Sabía qué era un golpe bajo, pero se lo merecía. Tenia... tiene qué recapacitar y volver con Dora. – pues te estoy diciendo, Lupin. Más te vale qué cuando te vayas de acá, vayas directo a lo de Andrómeda, porque si no vas, te declaras un idiota e inepto qué no supo nunca lo qué verdaderamente significó la palabra _familia._

Al terminar de decir esto, corrí hacia las escaleras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No quería qué nadie esté conmigo. Quería estar sola. Y más le valía a Remus qué recapacite porque si no, yo lo hago recapacitar a golpes y _crucios_.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Remus y ni noticias de Kreacher.

Me estaba empezando a preocupar a la hora de la comida hasta qué Ron tocó el tema del momento.

-¿tú crees qué Kreacher vuelva? – preguntó Ron a Harry. – la vedad es qué no sé si pueda encontrar a Dung. Él siempre fue muy escurridizo...

-si... – le dije yo pensativa. – pero no olvidemos qué Kreacher consigue lo qué quiere y más, si se trata de Regulus. – añadí con una sonrisa.

Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras. Miraba el techo distraída, cuando tropezó con una tabla salida qué hiciera qué casi se caiga. Casi, porque justamente Harry, qué pasaba por ahí desde el pasillo de la entrada, la había agarrado antes de estamparse contra el suelo polvoriento.

Inmediatamente se sonrojaron y Ron y yo, nos partimos de la risa.

Harry solamente no mando una mirada fulminante. Luego, abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada por un sonido peculiar y conocido.

Lo qué vimos nos dejo sorprendidos. Mundungus Fletcher forcejeaba con Kreacher.

-Kreacher trajo al ladrón, Kreacher hizo todo lo que pudo para obedecer a los amo Harry y Bella Potter. – y después, soltó a Dung.

-¿¡qué es lo qué les pasa? – preguntó en una exclamación. - ¿¡es qué acaso se han vuelto locos?

-¡cállate! – le grité con ira. – tú no estás para hacer preguntas, Mundungus. ¿o acaso crees qué no sabíamos qué escapaste apenas Voldemort mató a Ojo-loco?

-¡Bien! – dijo abatido. – pero debo decir qué yo no tengo la culpa de nada... estaba en estado de shock al ver todos esos Mortífagos esa noche... yo quería qué mi trasero estuviese seguro, nada más.

Después de qué terminó de hablar, en toda la casa, se escucho un sonoro _¡plaft!_

Mi mano ardía por la cachetada qué le pegué. Mundungus Fletcher se tocaba la mejilla, adolorido.

-pues entonces eres un maldito cobarde. – le dije con ira. – Ahora, dinos, -agarrando el guardapelo falso. – tu viniste a robar aquí... ¡no digas nada en contra porque sabemos qué es cierto!... bien, - le dije tranquilizándome. Proseguí. – cuando viniste por las cosas de Sirius, de seguro encontraste un guardapelo igual a este. – alcé la mano qué contenía el guardapelo de Regulus Black. - ¿Dónde fue a parar?

-¿Qué? – dijo confundido. Si claro... ya. - ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Escúchame, niña, yo no tengo por qué decirte todo lo qué hago, así qué, ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? – desde la palabra "niña", cosa qué yo no era, mi pelo rebeló mi estado de humor.

-yo-no-soy-una-niña. – a este punto, Mundungus estaba apuntado con mi varita y la de mi hermano. – y si quieres salir de aquí vivo, mas te vale decirnos qué fue de ese relicario.

Mundungus se encogió donde estaba parado. Kreacher había agarrado otra vez la sartén, pero esta vez, para qué Mundungus no escapara.

-bien... Kreacher, - le llame. – deja la sartén donde estaba, no la vamos a necesitar mientras qué no esté cerca del pasillo principal. – el elfo me obedeció. Me dirigí a Dung. – ¿Y tú? Contéstame ¡Ya!

-eh... – dudó, pero prosiguió. – ese colgante, relicario ¡cómo quiera qué se llame! No lo tengo... me lo quitaron sin pagarme ni un mísero sickle...

-¿Quién fue? – demandó mi hermano. - ¿Quién te lo quitó?

-una vieja. – dijo con recelo. – una vieja del ministerio... – completó. En ese momento, mi mano empezó a picar justo donde tenía la cicatriz de la frase _No debo decir mentiras_ escrita con mi letra. – lo qué se es qué tiene un rostro horrible, parece un sapo.

Justo en ese momento, miré a Harry, quien me miraba. Asentí.

-Bien... – dije yo. Ya sabíamos dónde estaba el próximo Horrocrux. Ahora, solo faltaba conseguirlo. – te puedes ir... ¡Ya!

-ya... ya me voy. – dijo malhumorado saliendo por la puerta. También escuché qué decía _¡Qué carácter de mierda!_

-¡escuché eso, Mundungus! – le grité con ira. Ron dio un paso atrás, atemorizado. Yo bufé.

-bueno... – dijo Mione agarrándose del brazo de Harry. ¡_Son taaaaaaan tiernos!_ Pensé yo. – es hora de planearlo todo... es obvio, qué hay qu entrar al ministerio. –completó él mirando hacia Ron y después mirando a Mione.

Yo solo asentí en acuerdo con mi hermano.


	17. De planes y profecías no registradas

Capítulo 16: "De planes y profecías no registradas"

Todo estaba planeado. Habíamos estado vigilando la entrada al ministerio desde hace dos semanas y ya teníamos a las personas a quienes tenían qué reemplazar.

Las tres personas iban a ser, por lo qué sé, son: Mafalda Hoppkiss, Reginald Cattermole y Albert Runcorn. Lo sé, por el Diario El Profeta.

Habíamos vigilado a primera hora, cuando llegan ellos, por lo qué eran los primeros tres en llegar a esa entrada. Yo iré con un encantamiento desilusionador, ya qué era metamorfomaga.

Estaba todo preparado. Hoy, era el día.

-¿Harry? – le llamé en un grito. - ¿ya tienes todo listo?

-¡Sí! – el gritó, hizo qué el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, abriera sus cortinas, y gritara todo tipo de insultos. - ¡Mierda, Lily! – me dijo. - ¿a la próxima no puedes venir a donde estoy yo para qué no grite? ¡Escucha lo qué salió de la Bruja Vieja!

-¡ya, vale! – dijo Hermione. - ¡dejen de gritar! – bueno vale, ya habíamos irritado a Hermione.

Cinco minutos, tardaron para callar el cuadro de Walburga Black. Era una casa de locos.

Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina. Antes de pisar el último escalón, me acorde.

_¡No! En estos momentos no estoy para bromas. Cuando todo esto acabe, agarrare a esas copias qué tengo de amigos, y les obligaré a participar en ella._

Súbitamente, me acordé de Edward y su familia. ¿Cómo estarán ellos? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Seguirán preocupados?

Lo qué no pude evitar, fue qué mi cabello tomase color al no poder controlar mi estado de ánimo, qué cambió rápidamente, sin explicación. Y tampoco pude evitar qué, Hermione y Harry (qué miraban hacia donde estaba), me miraran.

-¡Bella! – gritó Harry. _Siempre lo mismo con él. _Pensé. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien, `manita? – preguntó mi melodramático hermano. De repente, me sentí débil, muy débil... temblaba cómo un pergamino en el viento. Todo se puso nublado... estaba cansada.

-Si... – le contesté antes de hundirme en la negrura.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-_¿Creen qué este bien?_-preguntó una voz al ir recuperando poco a poco, la conciencia. Traté de recordar qué es lo qué había pasado. No lo entendí, cuando el recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

-_no lo sé, Harry._ – le contestó una voz femenina. Debí suponer qué era Hermione. – _la verdad, es muy extraño todo esto... no tengo la menor idea de por qué se desmayó._

Empecé a moverme lentamente, sin alertar a os chicos. Al abrir los ojos, los cerré inmediatamente, pues, la luz, me molestaba. Gemí levemente y giré para qué la luz no me dé en los ojos.

-Déjeme dormir. – gruñí levemente enojada. Percibí risas a mí alrededor. Volví a abrí los ojos, topándome con un par verde esmeralda, haciéndome gritar del susto y, al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo caer para atrás.

Las risas de Ron y Hermione no eran para nada más, eran ruidosas y contagiosas. Me les uní, a lo qué, después, se nos unió Harry.

Tardamos unos buenos minutos en relajarnos y parar de reír... a lo qué saltaron las preguntad del momento.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? – preguntó Ron, sumamente preocupado. - ¿Qué te pasó?

Me tomé unos segundos para responderle.

-Sí, estoy bien, Ron, gracias. – le dije neutra. – y... a la segunda pregunta, no lo sé. Ni yo misma lo sé... pero, antes de desmayarme, me sentí extraña... no del sentido malo – me apresuré a decir al ver la cara de mi hermano. – es una extraña sensación de paz... de... tranquilidad... no me sé explicar...

Harry suspiró y me abrazó, dándome un pequeño beso en mi cabeza, haciéndome acordar a Edward... eran tan parecidos en algunos aspectos, qué a veces, era terrorífico (por lo menos para mí). Cómo por ejemplo, la sobreprotección conmigo.

Los chicos se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

-ahora si qué estás loca... – dijo Ron. No fue gracioso. – o te juntas mucho con Luna o estas embarazada. Las embarazadas siempre están locas y no encuentran palabras. – dijo, ganándose un golpe de Hermione y una mirada de pocos amigos de parte de Harry. Yo solo lo miré. ¡Ja! ¡Embarazada, yo! ¡Estoy comprometida con un vampiro! ¡Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos!

-tú eres el qué está loco, Ronald – le dijo Harry enojado. –yo jamás permitiría qué ella estuviese en ese estado juste ene l medio de una guerra...

-¿y si lo está? – le retó Ron, molestándolo.

-Pues... – dijo alargando la palabra. – le diría qué se vaya a la Madriguera... pero no me haría caso, porque es tan terca cómo una mula... y ahí entro yo y le digo qué si no iba a la Madriguera qué se quedara en Gri...

-¡ya cálense ya! – les grité a Ron y Harry. – una cosa, les voy a decir... ¡NO-JUEGUEN-CON-ESO! – Ellos se echaron un poco para atrás. Poco a poco, me iba calmando. – y con lo que respecta a un embarazo...

-¡¿Qué? – dijo, histérico, Harry. – yo lo mato... juro qué mato a ese vampiro...

-¿te puedes callar y escucharme, James? – le dije enfadada. El me miró mal, pero no hablo. – cómo iba diciendo, - me quedé pensando. - con lo que respecta a un embarazo, en mi vida, es lo único qué no podre tener. – apreté mis labios con frustración, y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Harry apretó más su agarre conmigo, y suspiró.

-¿Por qué no, Bella? – preguntó mi mejor amiga.

-pues... porque... porque los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, Mione. – le dije mirando hacia la nada. – Edward me explicó, qué, al convertirse en vampiro, su cuerpo se cógela, ya no reproduce más cambios.

-Oh... – dijo ron, entendiéndolo. No lo culpo. Él, intentando hacer una broma, no tenía la culpa. – lo siento, Bell`s – me dijo apesadumbrado.

-no importa... – le dije con una sonrisa. – lo importante, ahora, es acabar con esta guerra... digamos... ¿entramos en el Ministerio en tres días?

Los tres, asintieron.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El hechizo desilusionador ya lo tenía puesto, solo faltaba entrar en el Ministerio.

Los cuerpos inconscientes de las víctimas, estaban regados en un almacén, a media cuadra de la entrada del ministerio.

Cuando era mi turno de pasar por la "entrada", hechicé a una de las brujas qué había ahí y le lancé un _cofundus_, así, pude usar el pasadizo qué lleva al ministerio.

Busque y esquivé a mucha gente. Los encontré en los ascensores.

-¿Chicos? – susurré. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a buscar a Umbridge... ¿Dónde buscamos?

-no lo sé... – en ese momento, el ascensor se abrió. Y por él, entro Yaxley con cara de ciruela deshidratada y malhumorado, por lo menos, a mí parecer.

-Cattermole, - dijo con voz ronca y fría. – mi despacho ha llovido desde hace tres días, ¿te supone gracioso qué durante dos días completamente soleados venga a trabajar con un paraguas en la mano? – Ron, arrugó el seño. – si no es así, vete ya a mi oficina a arreglar ese problema... después de todo, es una de tus especialidades.

Le di un puntapié en la pantorrilla a Ron, y contestó enseguida:

-Por supuesto, Yaxley. – su voz era neutra. De seguro estaba tratando de no darle mucha vuelta a quien le estaba hablando. – iré enseguida.

Y sin más, Yaxley, se fue por el lado opuesto.

Inmediatamente, su rostro demostraba pánico.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Mione? ¿Bella? – preguntó con horror.

-emm... – le dije, pensativa. – creo qué con un _Finite Incatatem_ estaría bien... si no funciona... prueba con una maldición meteorológica de recanto, ¿quieres? – le dije rápidamente.

-bien... –dijo lentamente. –suerte chicos... traten de no separarse.

Harry y Hermione, asintieron.

Pero antes de abandonar el ascensor, una mujer bajita, pelo corto color gris y con canas, cara redonda, cómo un sapo, entro en el ascensor justo después de salir de ascensor.

-buenos días, Mafalda. – dijo Umbridge. – hoy te toca conmigo ir a interrogar a los de la planta tres.

-muy bien. – dijo Hermione con la voz de Mafalda Hoppkiss.

-¿Albert? – le interrogó a mi hermano la cara d sapo. - ¿no bajas?

-por supuesto- le contesto él.

Con "normalidad", él se dirigió hacia mí, sin saberlo, y chocó, disimulando qué no se había chocado.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y se hubiese empujado hacia atrás, Harry, en el cuerpo de Runcorn, puso cara de horror.

-maldición- dijo por lo bajo. - ¿ahora qué hago? ¡Hermione se ha ido con la cara de sapo!

-tranquilo. – le dije yo en algún lugar. Siempre se pone histérico cuando se trata de Hermione. – sabe cuidarse... además... tenemos cosas qué hacer... ven, hay qué encontrar la oficina de la bruja malvada.

Seguimos caminando por un pasillo, qué conducía a un especie de salón de clases cuatro veces mayor al aula de encantamientos. Salvo qué eran ocupadas por mucha gente qué apilaba hojas y hojas de lo que parecía ser de diario.

-pronto, Harry, los detonadores Weasley. – le dije en un susurro.

Sin responder, Harry buscó debajo de su túnica, y dejó caer una especie de llamador de "Botones" (lo de los Hoteles) qué empezaron a caminar con sus cortas patas rechinantes (no tanto como para qué lo escucharan) hasta situarse cada uno de ellos, debajo de cada mesa con las pilas de hojas del diario "El Profeta". Seguimos caminando, hasta qué, en el medio y en el frente de las mesas, vi la puerta qué estaba buscando.

La placa era dorada y estaba debajo de un muy familiar ojo.

El ojo de Moody...

La placa dorada decía:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Subsecretaria del Ministro_

Debajo de ésta, había una segunda placa, qué era nueva, donde rezaba:

_Jefa de la comisión de registro_

_de los nacidos muggles_

Me voltee a ver a Harry, qué tenía una mirada qué le daría miedo hasta a mi prometido, qué estaba oprimiendo el botón para activar los detonadores.

Un segundo más tarde, todo era un caos.

Todas las hojas del diario mágico volaban por todos lados mientras qué, los empleados, corrían de un lado para el otro.

Nos dio el tiempo necesario para qué Harry y yo entráramos a la oficina de la bruja-sapo.

Al darme la vuelta, vi qué todo era un caos. Me quité el hechizo y di unos pasos hacia adelante.

Había un montón de pergaminos regados en cada superficie alta de la oficina. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces, Lily? – la mayoría de las veces, todos, sin falta, me llamaban Lily por obvias razones. Harry continuó- ¿Qué vas hacer?

No le respondí. Me costó unos buenos minutos sacar el ojo de Moody. Al tenerlo en mi mano. No pude contener las nauseas. Busqué lo primero qué encontré para no contener lo qué subía por mi garganta (un tacho de basura qué había debajo del escritorio) y descargué lo qué fue el desayuno qué tome esta mañana antes de salir.

-¡Lily! – dijo con horror. - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿te sientes bien?

-¡YA! – le corté. A veces, mi querido hermanito lindo era jodidamente sobreprotector. No me podría imaginar cómo sería cuando tuviera su primera hija. – estoy bien, Potter... solo fue la impresión de tener esta cosa en mi mano... toma. – le dije dándole el ojo. – guárdalo tú. No soportaría volver a verlo sin vomitarte encima.

Harry, asustado, retrocedió unos pasos. Lo miré mal y me fui directamente hacia el escritorio de la bruja. Me puse a revisar los cajones de la misma. Iba a desistir en encontrar le relicario, cuando vi unas carpetas muy interesantes, en las qué decía:

_Profecías sin registrar_

En la otra, había una diferencia. Era más gruesa y rezaba:

_Familia Weasley_

Decidí mirar primero la carpeta de las profecías.

Eran muchas las qué estaban, pero cortas.

Y hubo una... qué me llamó la atención.

"_del poder más grande qué nadie haya conocido jamás, el deseo de quien sobrevivió aquella noche, se cumplirá, no se sabrá cómo, ni cuando... solo, qué la familia alguna vez rota, volverá a arreglarse cómo de un simple hechizo Reparo, se tratase... el poder juntará energía suficiente para activar ese deseo se acerca... no sé bien cómo ni cuando... solo, cuatro meses antes de qué una nueva vida llegue a este mundo y cinco antes de que culmine la guerra, se cumplirá... y el recuerdo de mucha gente inocente qué pagarán por ello, solo quedará en el nombre de héroes..."_

-¿Pero qué...? – empecé a preguntar, pero mi hermano me cortó.

-Están vigilando a la familia de Ron... – dijo él. Me congelé. ¡Maldito sapo fanático de los castigos! ¡Estas me las pagarás! - ¿Qué encontraste tú, Belle?

-Léelo. – le dije dándole el papel. Lo tubo unos minutos. Veía como sus pupilas iban y venían de izquierda a derecha, hasta que paró, y me miró.

-¿Qué? – dijo atónito. - ¿Qué significa esto?

-no lo sé... pero, lo llevaré... sólo por si acaso.

- ¿Nos va...? – se cortó en medio de la pregunta. Miraba un punto de tras mío. Me giré... y creí qué nos íbamos a ahorrar todo el tema de destruir los Horrocruxes, pero mi globo se pinchó. Solo era la biografía de Dumbledore hecha por la mosquita muerta de Skeeter, donde, el susodicho, aparecía en la portada de éste. Harry salió de su ensoñación, y preguntó, devuelta. - ¿nos vamos ya?

-será lo mejor... – dije lentamente. - vayamos a buscar a Ron y luego a Mione.

-si... – el estaba tenso. De seguro se había acordado de qué Hermione estaba con Umbridge...

Me puse el hechizo desilusionador y salimos a la búsqueda de los nombrados.

Estuvimos unos quinces minutos en encontrar los ascensores. Al subir en él, el qué tendría qué ser Ron, entró.

-Hola – dijo solemne. Al parecer, se había olvidado del aspecto de Harry en este momento.

-Ron... – le susurré. – somos nosotros.

-¡ay, caray! – dijo él, asustado. – me había olvidado del aspecto de Harry... lo siento, compañero.

-no qué va... – dijo el aludido. – ya esta... solo falta Mione.

Miré mi reloj. Faltaba poco para qué el efecto terminara. Y eso me ponía de nervios.

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte, `manita? – dijo irritado, Harry. - ¿no es qué me pones de los nervios?

-ya... – le dije. – por si no te has dado cuenta, faltan menos de cinco minutos para qué la poción deje de surtir efecto.

-¿Y tenias qué recordármelo ahora? – me dijo Ron, molesto.

Los ignoré solo por el hecho de qué me estaba mareando otra vez por culpa del ascensor. Y, eso, me irritaba más.

La voz del ascensor nos indico qué habíamos llegado a la sala de audiencias.

-a propósito, Ronald. – él mencionado me miró sin mirar.. - ¿Te fue bien con el hechizo?

-si – dijo él, y sonrió. – gracias, Fénix. – al usar mi peculiar apodo, sonreí.

-Genial. – le dijo Harry. – apurémonos... ya puedo sentir los efectos de la poción desaparecer... - después, todo se volvió frío y sin ánimo.

-Hay dementores... – le dije a Ron. – preparen sus varitas... en cuanto todo salga mal, no duden en usarlas ¿entendido?

Ellos asintieron.

De a poco, nos íbamos acercando a donde una mujer, qué reconocí cómo esposa de Reginald Cattermole, estaba sentada en el atrio, en medio de la sala.

En eso, escuchamos la voz de cara de sapo.

-dígame, señora Cattermole. – Le dijo a la bruja con voz fría y con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.- ¿De qué mago le ha robado la varía qué le confiscamos este día? – cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡La odio!

-¿Qué? – dijo ella, atónita. - ¿Robar? No... Yo no robé la varita... la compre en Ollivander´s... cuando tenía once años... me... eligió.

-Mentira. – le dijo ella. – usted miente. ¡Dígame inmediatamente a quien le robo la varita! ¡Solo los magos pueden usar varitas!

-Miente – le dije a Dolores. Mi voz sonó segura y fuerte. – Mientes, Dolores.

Le lancé un _Desmaius_ a Yaxley y me quité el encantamiento. Después de qué me vio, la aturdí. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de qué todo este tiempo, ella llevaba el relicario colgando en el cuello

-¡Hermione! – la llamé y ella me miró. - ¡duplica y quita el relicario del cuello de la cara de sapo! – cómo si no dudase, ella, se volteó.

-_¡Gemino!_ – dijo ella. Y apareció un relicario similar al Horrocrux.

Harry, qué volvía a ser él mismo (al igual qué Ron), fue directamente a Hermione.

-Salgamos de aquí- le dije a los demás, tratando de liberar a la señora Cattermole. Lo logré en tres minutos. - ¡Ahora!

Salimos del atrio cómo alma qué lleva el diablo pero, una maldición rozó mi oreja... y Harry se percató de eso.

Yaxley se había recobrado del desmayo... y ahora nos perseguía cómo un loco gritando qué cierren todas las chimeneas.

Corrimos cómo si dependiéramos de todo, hasta la última chimenea, qué fue donde alcanzamos a entrar.

Hubo un ruido extraño, un choque al suelo, y otra desaparición conjunta.

Después de eso, sentí otro choque, y luego una nauseas de tanto desaparecerme.


	18. Esto es una locura es imposible

Capítulo 17: "Esto es una locura... es imposible"

Lo primero que hice fue levantarme medio metro y vomitar prácticamente nada.

Era irrelevante. No podía enfermarme justo ahora. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué mierda comí para estar así? ¡Por los zapatos de Merlín! ¡Esto es tan irritante!

Escuché voces alteradas y un leve "_Accio Díctamo_". Me preocupé. ¿Quién sufrió una despartición?

Las nauseas, me impedían averiguarlo. Cada vez qué descargaba, tosía. Y a estas alturas, ya estaba llorando por todo.

Llorando por no poder ver a Edward, por no poder averiguar quién estaba herido, todo. Absolutamente todo.

Después de quince minutos, sentí unas cálidas manos agarrar mi cabello suavemente. Yo seguía descargando nada y llorando cómo magdalena.

-Lily... –escuché a Harry hablarme. Las nauseas, iban remitiendo poco a poco. – Lily... – era cómo un lamento... Cómo si se sintiese frustrado.

Cuatro arcadas después, me permití llorar cómo nunca... pues, las nauseas habían desaparecido.

-ya... – dijo mi hermano, suavemente. – ya pasó, hermanita... estas conmigo...

-Harry... – dije entre hipidos. - ¿Qué es lo qué me pasa? – él, suspiro, frustrado.

-No lo sé, Lils... no lo sé...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ya metida en la carpa (qué había armado Harry con ayuda de Hermione), prácticamente me acostaron en la cama. Y eso, me irritó más aún, escapándose una lágrima de mis ojos.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo puedo llorar y estar irritada al mismo tiempo? Sacudí mi cabeza, cómo si se tratara de un mal pensamiento.

Al final, quien había sufrido una despartición, fue Ron. No fue grave. Pero Mione se desesperó...al final de todo, Hermione era una segunda hermana de Ron.

Cada vez qué cenábamos, lo hacíamos cerca de donde yo dormía. era por si mi salud empeoraba más.

Hermione desde qué nos habíamos internado en el bosque, me miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Hoy, fue después de explicar porque aparecimos en el bosque de Dean (Había sedo culpa de Yaxley. Había agarrado a Ron por el brazo. La acción qué tomó Hermione, fue rápida. Nos había salvado), qué me atajó antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Bella? – me llamó ella. - ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Y por qué no? –le pregunté con una sonrisa. Al estar sentada a los pies del colchón de donde dormía, le pregunté. - ¿Qué es lo qué pasa, Mione?

-he... –divagó ella. – verás... hum... estuve hablando con Harry y Ron y... he...

-suéltalo ya, Mione. – le dije riendo.

-bueno... – suspiró, me miró fijamente, y dijo: - me han sugerido de qué permanezcas en cama... hasta, por lo menos, sepamos qué tienes...

Le arrugué el seño. ¿De verdad? Pues les digo una cosa: ¡soy excepcionalmente terca! ¡y eso, se lo puede decir Edward Cullen!

-no creo qué...

-no- me cortó mi hermano entrando a la tienda. – debes descansar... algo qué comiste te cayó mal... por lo menos, hasta qué se te pase esas nauseas, trata de reposar...

-¿y porqué esos gritos afuera, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione, agarrándolo de la mano. - ¿Por qué discutiste con Ron?

-tiene ideas absurdas en la cabeza respecto al estado de Bella – bufó él. Luego, me miró. – cree qué estas embarazada...

-¡Esto es ridículo! – grité yo. Estaba irritada con Ron. Harry asintió. - ¡Ya le dije antes de salir de Grimmauld Place qué yo no tengo esta facultad! ¡Argg! ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley trae tu jodido trasero a esta sala!

Estaba histérica, incontrolable. No me lo podía creer. ¿Es qué Ron tiene muy poca memoria cómo la de un pez? ¡Esto es ridículo!

-¿Si? – dijo con mal humor pero, al verme en este estado (yendo de aquí para allá cómo león enjaulado), se asustó.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley... –dije despacio. - ¿Acaso tienes memoria de corto plazo o qué? ¿NO TE ACUERDAS LO QUÉ TE DIJE TRES DÍAS ANTES DE INFILTRARNOS EN EL MINISTERIO?

-oh... – dijo idiotamente. Harry le pego en la nuca. - ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fu, hermano?

-por idiota con memoria de corto plazo – le dijimos Harry y yo. Hermione se rió de haberlo dicho al miso tiempo, a lo qué después se le sumó Ron y Harry. La última fui yo. No quería reír, pero, al final, la risa de los chicos, me contagió... pero mi risa era leve, débil, qué los chicos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-será mejor qué descanses, Belle. – dijo mi hermano. – mañana vemos si estas mejor o no... –luego, se dirigió a Hermione. - ¿Puedes prepararle algo? ¿Aunque sea una poción revitalizante? – La mencionada asintió, y yo arrugué el seño. Harry me miró. – no digas ni pío... necesitamos de tus planes para poder salir adelante.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Una semana... una semana en el bosque.

Una semana vagando, ya qué, según Harry, todavía no podíamos desaparecernos por mi salud. ¡Cómo me irrita cuando entra en ese estado de hermano sobre-protector!

Una semana completa qué estamos caminando de lugar en lugar.

Por otro lado...

Hace unos días, me habían aparecido dolores de cabeza. Eran, a veces, insoportables.

Hace días, hubo un momento en qué un poder extraño andaba cerca. Solo yo lo noté. Quizá... sacudí mi cabeza. Ese poder que siento a veces no tiene nada qué ver con la profecía qué encontré escrita en la oficina de Umbridge. No. No tenía nada qué ver.

-¿Lily? – preguntó mi hermano. Lo miré y le interrogué con la mirada. Estábamos haciendo la última ronda los dos juntos, afuera. - ¿te encuentras bien?

-si... – le dije en un susurro. Me encontraba bien...pero tenían una corazonada. – Es qué... – no sabía cómo explicarlo. – es... qué siento algo acá. – y me toqué el pecho. Al instante, se preocupó. Puse los ojos en blanco. – no es malo... no es dolor, Harry... es... cómo una energía... y una muy fuerte.

-¿Una corazonada? – asentí. – bueno... ¿Es buena o mala? Porque, ya sabes, siempre las tuyas son exactas... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de la condición de los Cullen?

-bueno... – dije meditando las palabras. – fue muy raro... el primer indicio fue su piel pálida cómo la tiza... después fue cuando Edward me salvó de una furgoneta qué me iba a aplastar por una mala maniobra de Tyler... – el frunció el seño. – eso me sorprendió... y mucho, debo agregar... después termine dándome cuenta en la primera cita que tuve con Edward, después de qué me hubiese salvado de un grupo de hombres – mi hermano tenía cara de asesino serial. Le sonreí. - qué me querían violar... mis sospechas fueron confirmadas un poquito antes... cuando Jacob era, aun, una persona (dentro de lo qué cabe) normal... antes de convertirse en un hombre-lobo, qué no era un hombre-lobo...

-Explícate. – demando él. – eso último...

-bueno... – dije yo. – Jacob Black es un hombre-lobo y no es un hombre-lobo, por el hecho de qué se puede transformar en un lobo cuando el quiera... cuando se transforma, mide más o menos la altura de Edward... un lobo gigante en toda la extensión de la frase, hermano... pero... a Edward no le gusta qué esté con él... y Jacob tampoco... por el simple hecho de qué "Jacob, al primer ataque de ira qué tenga y tu estés al lado de él, se transforme y quedes lastimada", palabras textuales del mismo Edward... o sino... "Porque en cualquier momento, el chupa sangre puede tentarse y acabar muerta desangrada de un momento a otro" – suspiré irritada. - se creen que eso me importa... ¡por Merlín santo! – ese grito asustó a Harry, pero lo ignoré. - ¡Edward es mi novio y Jacob es mi amigo! ¿Es qué no pueden dejar de ser vampiro-lobo y pasar a ser Edward-Jacob? ¡Argg! – mis ojos se nublaron ¡y para el colmo de los colmos! ¿Por qué mierda estoy así de bipolar?

-ya, Lily... – dijo mi hermano acariciándome el rostro... – ellos solo intenta... – pero se cortó, al distraerse con algo qué estaba detrás de mío.

-¿Qué...? – pero yo también me corte al ver a una cierva plateada caminando y mirándonos a nosotros. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y asentimos.

Seguimos a la cierva plateada durante unos quince minutos... o eso me pareció a mí... hasta qué se paró en seco en medio de un lago totalmente congelado. Miró hacia abajo del hielo y nos miró de nuevo, luego, desapareció cómo una brisa. Enarqué una ceja.

Caminamos hasta el lago y, yo, me arrodillé para sacar la nieve qué no era parte de la fina capa de hielo, para ver a un objeto largo y plateado, con uno de los extremos llenos de puntos rojos brillantes.

No lo podía creer. ¡la Espada de Gryffindor! Yo seguía con la boca abierta.

Me paré, saqué mi varita y apunté al hielo.

-¡_Diffindo!_- e hice un circulo lo bastante grande para qué una persona pasara por ese mismo. Estaba a punto de saltar hacia adentro, cuando...

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Harry, averiguando mis intenciones. – ¡tú no bajas por nada del mundo! ¡estas enferma, Lily! ¡Déjame a mí!

-Pero... –me silencio con una mirada. No reproché. Espere a qué se desvistiera y se metiera en el agua.

Exactamente diez minutos después, Harry ascendió.

Mojado y jadeando, salió con la espada de Godric Gryffindor en su mano derecha. Le sonreí. agarré de las muñecas ¡Por Merlín! ¡Están heladas! Convoque unas ropas secas (las qué se había quitado se había mojado por la fina capa de nieve sobre la de hielo) y le obligué a qué se las pusiera.

Al volver, la cara de preocupación de la novia de mi hermano, era de peligro. Nos habíamos metido en un lío por seguir a la cierva... qué no fue en vano.

Al ver la espada en manos de Harry, Hermione lo abrazó y le besó el cuello, a l qué, mi hermano, se estremeció. Me reí por el efecto qué ella causaba en él.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

En, lo qué supongo, la última semana del mes de Noviembre, mi estado había empeorado. Es más, mi cabeza no daba abasto. La corazonada seguía latente... y cada vez más fuerte.

En cambio, me volvía más torpe mientras los días pasaban. Giraba media vuelta, y ya me mareaba.

-tengo tanta hambre, - dije yo. – qué me comería un oso pardo...

-Jo, -dijeron mi hermano y su amigo al mismo tiempo. – estas comiendo el doble qué Ron, Belle – dijo Harry. Lo mire con cara de asesina. Él retrocedió. Le sonreí burlonamente.

El guardapelo ya había sido destruido. Sólo falta es siguiente paso... qué era desconocido.

Un día, preocupada, Hermione se había acercado a mí, para ayudarme con las nauseas diarias... pero sacó una conversación completamente diferente.

-¿Bella? – dijo ella, llamándome. Le miré. –He hablado con Harry y...bueno – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. – hemos llegado a una teoría respecto al tema de tu salud y... ¿no has pensado... qué todo lo qué te está sucediendo es... he... por... por...? – yo bufé, exasperada.

-Ya, Hermione- le dije yo. – ¡me estas exasperando!

-lo siento. – dijo, apenada. – bueno... Harry y yo hemos llegado a una teoría... y una muy lógica... en qué... eh... puedas estar... e-embarazada – después de eso, le fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué?

¿Están locos? ¿No les dije yo qué era imposible?

Pero, mi mente voló... voló hacia unos meses atrás... cuando decidí que dejaría de importarme en los demás... por lo menos en Forks...Esa noche... donde le dije que no se preocupara... qué se dejara llevar... tiene sentido... y la teoría qué ella me quería decir, llegó.

Todo concordaba. Pero... era imposible. Es imposible.

¿Cómo no lo noté antes?

Yo si puedo tener hijos... porque mi cuerpo cambia... sufre los cambios necesarios para un embarazo en cambio, Alice, Rosalie y Esme no... Porque su cuerpo no podía cambiar... ahora no se me hacía imposible...

Sentí cómo la preocupación llegaba a mí poco a poco. Mis ojos se empañaron.

-¡Harry! – dijo preocupada la castaña. Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados, unas cosas caer con un fuerte ruido y una mano en cada lado de mi rostro, secándome las lágrimas. Y me dejé abrazar por esos familiares brazos, llorando... llorando por una cosa qué creía imposible... peor de que no estaba segura... todavía. Después de eso, supuse qué Hermione estaba afuera, charlando con Ron.

Harry soltó un suspiro de irritación. Me hizo acostar en la cama, y se acomodó, cómo cuando éramos pequeños y los problemas eran mayores, para qué mi rostro quede en su pecho. Me aferré a él como nunca, mientras me acariciaba el pelo, ahora gris por la angustia.

Necesitaba aire... no podía respirar bien...necesitaba ir afuera.

-¿Qué...? – comenzó Harry. Me paré, sufrí un mareo qué ignoré, y salí afuera, donde se encontraba Hermione, sentada en un tronco. Ignoré a ésta también. Seguí caminando hasta estar a tres metros de ellos, y sentí qué faltaban dos metros más para salir de las protecciones, pero no me moví más.

Caí al suelo de rodillas. Enseguida, los brazos de mi único familiar de sangre más querido estaban rodeándome. Instintivamente, posé una de mis manos en mi vientre. Y me asusté justamente soltando un sollozo.

-¡Bella! – dijo él. – tranquila... todo va a estar bien... shhh...

No le respondí. Todavía estaba en shock por lo que sentí. Mi mano seguía en mi vientre, a la espera de otro movimiento de parte de éste, provocando que estalle en lágrimas.

-Imposible... – dije en un susurro, qué estuve segura qué Harry escuchó. Un leve golpe sintió mi mano... que esta vez, Harry, tenía puesta una mano de él sobre la mía... por lo que pudo sentir– Imposible – gemí de vuelta y más alto.

¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto a mí? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – me pregunté.

-te diré lo qué vas a hacer – dijo mi hermano rápidamente. . - ¡Hermione! ¡Ven!

-¿Harry? – le preguntó.

-Hazlo. – le dijo serio. Ella asintió. Señaló mi vientre, y pronunció:

-¡_Revelium_!- gritó. No sentí ni ví nada, pero mi hermano y mi amiga se me quedaron viendo atónitos.

-¿Qué? -dije yo. - ¿Qué pasó?

-vayamos adentro... con Ron... hay qué hab...

Pero una luz detrás de nosotros, nos hizo detenernos.

-¿Pero qu...? – inició mi hermano.

Una mujer y un hombre, parados, con los ojos desorbitados, miraban a la nada.

Ella, tenía puesto unos jeans que estaban agujereados en las rodillas y una remera roja. Su melena roja estaba un poco desordenada; en cambio, él, tenía unos jeans sucios en las rodillas y unas manchas en la cara, junto con su remera color marrón, que estaba desgastada. Su pelo estaba desordenado, junto con sus anteojos, que estaban torcidos.

Los reconocí al instante.

-Esto es una locura...- dije yo, asombrada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a causa de mi posible "embarazo" - es imposible.

Después de eso, James y Lily, habían caído como bólidos sobre el suelo, desmayados, mientras los acompañaba a sumirme en la oscuridad...


	19. Volviendo a casa donde todo empezó

Capítulo 18: "Volviendo a casa... donde todo empezó"

Sentía que estaba acostada en un mullido lugar. Era reconfortante.

¿Cuándo conseguimos una cama y un colchón así de cómodos?

Pestañé al sentir unas manos acariciando mi cabeza. Miré hacia arriba y me topé con dos orbes verde esmeralda con brillo de preocupación. Yo solo sonreí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el de ojos verdes.

Lo pensé un momento. Recordé todo lo qué ví antes de qué todo se volviese negro para mí. Me estremecí.

-Dime qué no es verdad – le dije con súplica.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó temeroso. Lo miré ceñuda, sentándome en la cama.

-me refiero a... – instintivamente, mi mano viajó a mi vientre, y pude sentirlo. Pequeño, pero ahí estaba. Mis ojos se empañaron. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? ¿Qué le digo a Edward ahora? ¿Cómo le digo a Remus? ¿Cómo se siente Harry? ¿Qué pensaran los demás de mí?

Mi mente era un lío... y no podía ordenarlo.

Miré a mi hermano, qué tenía la cara neutra y los ojos con un brillo de terror y angustia.

-tenemos un problema... – dijo Harry con un suspiro. Le miré, interrogante. – mira hacia donde está Ron.

Le obedecí. Y me congelé.

A cada lado de Ron, qué estaba sentado en una silla, se encontraban dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, estaban dormidos, o desmayados. Sus rostros eran muy hermosos a pesar del hollín qué tenían en distintos lugares de su rostro. A pesar de no haberlos visto nunca, qué yo recuerde, no pude suprimir qué me embargue una calidez y una añoranza qué jamás había sentido... no la calidez qué Edward me da... una calidez diferente. Una calidez, qué no sentía hace años... mucho más fuerte qué la de la señora Weasley... mucho más, de lo qué Esme da a toda su familia inmortal... es... mucho más personal... esa mujer qué dio todo por proteger a mi hermano... ese hombre qué dio todo por proteger a su familia.

Me levanté, pero me tropecé con un objeto. Preparada para el golpe, cerré los ojos... nunca llego el dicho golpe.

Las manos de mi hermano me sostenían cuidadosamente a la altura de mis hombros.

-Pero... – empecé a decir.

-LiBell... – dijo Harry despacio. – no... no te acerques a ellos... por lo menos... hasta qué confirmemos qué es real... – dijo con voz neutra y grave. – Puede ser una trampa... para nosotros... – dijo esto último, con un hilo de voz.

-Pero parecen tan reales... – le dije en un susurro. – qué me lo creería sin pensarlo dos veces... – después, lo miré anhelante. – déjame acercarme a ellos, Harry... quiero ver... quiero verificar qué...

-no – dijo serio. Apreté los labios, giré la cabeza al lado contrario y cerré los ojos con fuerza. - ... por favor, LiBell... compréndeme... no quiero arriesgarte, ¿Me entiendes? No quiero...

-hermano... – dije despacio. No me giré a ver su rostro. – quiero verificar... si esta energía desconocida qué estaba sintiendo estas semanas... es... es la... causante de esto... y... – me corté en seco. Abrí los ojos, asombrada, y miré a Harry, qué me miraba con una ceja alzada. – la...la profecía, Harry... la profecía... ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la profecía, Harry? ¿Dónde está?

El pelinegro oji-verde se paró, y rebuscó en los bolsillos de la campera qué llevaba ayer. Cuando encontró lo qué buscaba, caminó hacía donde me sentaba y me tendió el pergamino.

Desdoblé el pergamino, y lo leí en voz alta.

-_"del poder más grande qué nadie haya conocido jamás, el deseo de quien sobrevivió aquella noche, se cumplirá, no se sabrá cómo, ni cuando... solo, qué la familia alguna vez rota, volverá a arreglarse cómo de un simple hechizo Reparo, se tratase... el poder juntará energía suficiente para activar ese deseo se acerca... no sé bien cómo ni cuando... solo, cuatro meses antes de qué una nueva vida llegue a este mundo y cinco antes de que culmine la guerra, se cumplirá... y el recuerdo de mucha gente inocente qué pagarán por ello, solo quedará en el nombre de héroes..."_- recité tal cual estaba escrito. – "_**la familia alguna vez rota, volverá a arreglarse cómo de un simple hechizo Reparo, se tratase..."**_- repetí. Me volví a mirar a mi hermano.-_ "__**del poder más grande qué nadie haya conocido jamás, el deseo de quien sobrevivió aquella noche, se cumplirá..."**_- volví a citar.

-¿crees qué tenga qué ver con lo qué sucedió hace rato? – me preguntó Ron, quien se había sumado a la conversación. - ¿Crees qué esa aura o energía qué percibiste desde semanas, es la causa del porqué "ellos" regresaron? – lo miré, asombrada. - ¿Qué? – dijo confundido.

-te has pasado al bando oscuro, hermano mío... – dijo Harry entre risas.

-siempre ese tono de sorpresa... – dijo el aludido en un susurro.

-bueno... – dije tratando de contener la risa. – pues...si... creo que si... ¿tú qué crees, Harry? – le pregunté.

-bueno... – dijo él. Frunció el seño. – pues...

Antes de qué hubiese dicho algo, quejidos de la otra punta, se empezaron a escuchar. Escuché atentamente lo qué pasaba, ya qué Ron había cerrado las cortinas.

-James... – dijo una voz de mujer. Instantáneamente, miré a Harry. – Harry... – dijo esta vez. Mi hermano tenía un brillo extraño... yo, a diferencia de él, nunca escuche la voz de mamá- Bella... - reprimí un sollozo. Sonaba tan bien mi nombre en su voz.

Hubo un momento, en qué la mujer, se alertó. Empezó a caminar (le podía oír los pasos) desesperada... hasta qué escuchamos cómo se arrodillaba en la cama (del otro lado había luz, por lo qué, podíamos ver cómo eran sus movimientos), justo donde estaba el hombre. La mujer, qué estaba del otro lado, empezó a sollozar... a llorar, junto a la cama de su "esposo".

De repente, ella, miró a su alrededor.

Ron, en un susurro qué solo Harry y yo pudimos escuchar, nos dijo qué iba a tratar de hablar con ella.

-no seas duro con ella, Ron – le dije en otro susurro. Él asintió.

Ron se dirigió al otro lado de la cortina, la abrió, asustando a la mujer, y, cauteloso, se acercó.

-¿Quién eres tú? – demando la mujer del otro lado. - ¿Qué lugar es este?

-cálmese, señora – le dijo Ron. - ¿Se puede sentar un momento? – la mujer le hizo caso, y se sentó. – bien... ¿Puede hacerme las preguntas después de qué yo las haga? – vimos cómo ella asentía. – primero, le dio un vaso con un zumo, a lo qué le dijo inmediatamente: - es un zumo, para que se calme- la mujer aceptó, sin saber qué en ese zumo, Ron le había echado _veritaserum_ – ahora, bien. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es todo lo qué sabe hasta ahora?

Ella, antes de contestar, soltó un suspiro.

- Me llamo Lily Evans, casada con James Potter, - señaló al hombre qué, todavía, estaba inconsciente. – soy hija de _muggles_ y estudié en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No se qué día es... pero el año es... ¿puede ser 1981? – preguntó. Ella temblaba ligeramente. – lo último qué recuerdo fue una luz verde – mi hermano se estremeció. Le apreté la mano con fuerza. – y otra luz color dorada... después, desperté aquí... – de repente, fue conciente de qué faltaba algo, o alguien, más. – Harry... – dijo con voz temblorosa.

-tranquilícese, señora Potter. – dijo ron muy formal. - ¿no recuerda nada más? – la sombra de ella negó. – bien... déjeme decir le, señora...

-por favor, -dijo ella suplicante. – llámame Lily...y no me trates de usted.

-está bien, Lily. – dijo mi pelirrojo amigo. – déjame decirte, qué con respecto a la fecha, no la sé, y en cuanto al año... – tomó una bocanada de aire y lo soltó. – estamos en 1997.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, solo lo rompía la caminata de Hermione y la respiración de los qué estábamos dentro de la carpa.

-¿Q-q-qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo ella en voz temblorosa y rota. - ¿Han pasado más de dieciséis años desde qué nos atacó? – se preguntó a sí misma.

-lo siento... –dijo Ron con pesar. – pero sí... hace más de dieciséis años de qué quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, los ataco a su marido y a su hijo...

-¿Cómo sabe tú de eso? –dijo ella. - ¿Cómo sabes que él nos atacó?

-Harry es mi mejor amigo, junto con su hija, claro. – sonreí inconscientemente.

-¿conoces a mis hijos? – preguntó más alegre. - ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están contigo? ¿Cómo son? ¿Qué hacen qué no están en Hogwarts? – sus preguntas me hicieron reír por lo bajo... eran iguales a las nuestras cada vez qué una nueva aventura se acercaba. - ¿Qué fue eso? – instantáneamente, me tapé la boca con las manos.

-no fue nada...- dijo Ron. – todo a su tiempo... espérame un momento sentada, por favor. – ella asintió. – ahora vuelvo.

La sombra de mi amigo, se fue acercando hasta la parte de la tienda donde estábamos entados Harry y yo. Cada vez, los pasos de Ron, qué se acercaban a nosotros, mi ritmo cardíaco, se aceleraba.

Ron entro por la cortina.

- ¿y bien? – dijo Harry, ansioso. Yo solo sonreí débilmente. Estaba claro de qué ella, era mamá.

- puf... – dijo él sentándose en el suelo. – esto se pone complicado... ni pensar qué es lo qué va a pasar cuando despierte tu padre, Harry. – el aludido frunció el seño.

-ron – dije yo. – solo has lo qué hiciste con mi madre. ¿Sí? – de lo demás, nos encargaremos nosotros, ¿No, Harry? – el asintió. Me puse a pensar en la reacción de mamá al vernos, hasta qué me entró un hambre tremenda... qué se escuchó hasta, de segur, los oídos de Quejicus. Bufé. – Tengo hambre – les informé alargando la última vocal. Los hombres rieron.

Me levanté, siendo conciente de las miradas de Harry y Ron y de lo qué estaba a punto de hacer, y me dirigí hacia afuera de la habitación.

Al salir, mi vista general se topó con una cabellera color rojo fuego y un cuerpo inerte a su lado. Ignoré todo aquello. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y saqué unos de los sándwiches qué había hecho Hermione, qué eran muchos (obviamente, por Ron.).

Me fui fuera de la tienda, no sin antes, agarrando una campera rompe-viento. Busqué a mi cuñada con mi mirada.

Estaba sentada a un metro de la entrada de la tienda, practicando el conjuro de "fuego en el tarro", cómo lo llamaba yo.

-Hola, Belle- me dijo al darse la vuelta. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-hambrienta – le dije mientras le daba un mordisco al sándwich. – y con el pulso a mil... es todo muy... no lo se... raro... pero bueno... muy bueno... – suspiré. Jamás creí verlos algún día... creí verlos en mis sueños o en mis alucinaciones... estoy mareada...- dije cansinamente. Me giré hacia la entrada de la carpa. – necesito música... y un buen vaso de jugo de durazno.

Me levanté, y me volví hacia el interior de la tienda... donde esta vez, si mire a la mujer de cabello rojo cómo fuego.

Me paré en seco. No sabía qué hacer. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver qué la mujer me estaba mirando. Traté de ignorarla, y me fui a tomar un vaso (más bien, dos vasos) del dicho jugo.

Después, me dirigí hacia mi bolso, donde saqué mi guitarra llena de calcomanías de cuadros de futbol y quidditch.

Junto con los acordes, en una esquina de la habitación, empecé a usar mis cuerdas vocales.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón

y preguntarte quien eres.

Te sientas enfrente

y ni te imaginas,

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker

De estación a estación de frente tu y yo

Ahí viene el silencio

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y entonces ocurre

Despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir

Pero el tiempo se para

Y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren

Y ya estamos llegando

Mi vida ah cambiado

Un día especial este 11 de marzo

Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz

Te encuentro la cara

Gracias a mi manos

Me vuelvo valiente

Y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres

Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.

Al terminar, de mis ojos, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por mi rostro por el significado de la de la canción. Ese día... ese día, había presenciado la muerte de muchas personas cuando era chica... y nunca pude quitármelo de la cabeza.

Una cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro, con una mata de pelo azabache y bien desordenado. Comprendí, qué Harry era quien había estado sentado al lado mío desde casi al principio de la canción. Me apoyé en él y le abrí i mente.

_Lo extraño_ le dije nostálgica entre mis pensamientos. Él me miró con una sonrisa, sabiendo qué de quien hablaba: Edward.

_Lo sé_ me contestó él. _¿No crees qué es muy extraño todo esto?_

_Si... ¿ya te diste cuenta de qué son verdaderamente ellos?_

_Me hice la idea, pero... ¿Dónde los dejamos? Tiene qué estar seguros en un lugar, ¿No?_

_No sé si lo permitirían..._ le dije razonando. _Tengo hambre..._

_¿Otra vez?_ Pensó bufando. Me reí. _¡Es la segunda vez en media hora, Bella!_

Me encogí de hombros.

- voy a comer algo de... – me detuve en seco. James estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Lily se veía ansiosa, mirando a todos lados. Fijó su mirada esmeralda en nosotros. Me estremecí. - ¡Ron! – le llamé.

-¿Si, Fénix? – sonreí.

- ayuda a la señorita a esperar cómo reaccione él... iré a comer algo afuera con Mione.- le dije. Me dirigí a mi hermano. – hermano... ¿vienes con nosotras?

-no... – contestó lívido. – Me quedo con Ron a ayudar... – pude ver de soslayo una pequeña sonrisa de Lily. – y... no salgan de las protecciones... ni si quiera, cuando vean algo extraño, ¿sí? Recuerda lo qué supimos hace rato, Fénix...

-¡Ese es el tema! – le espeté harta. - ¡No lo sé, Harry! – al escuchar el nombre "Harry", Lily se tensó. – ¡No sé qué es lo que dio el resultado del hechizo de Hermione!

-¡Es cierto, Bella! – me gritó. Me congelé. _¿Cómo?_ Él lo escuchó en su mente. – es cierto... lo estas... y creo qué es mejor qué te vayas junto con ellos... estas... están – corrigió. – en peligro... ¿no lo entiendes?

-Si... si qué lo entiendo, Harry... yo tampoco quiero qué él esté en peligro... pero... quiero hacerlo... no me quiero ir solo por estar embarazada, Harry... – a estas alturas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por mis emociones a causa del embarazo. – necesito... necesito volver a casa... – _a la nuestra, Harry... al Valle..._

Él me miró dubitativo, y después los miró a ellos, encontrando a James, qué se había despertado.

James, lo miraba fijamente, sorprendido por lo parecido en él. Abrió ligeramente la boca, mucho más sorprendido... cómo dándose cuenta de un detalle en especial. Había reparado en sus ojos, qué no eran idénticos a los de él. No eran color avellana, sino, verdes brillantes.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Parecía cansado.

-está bien... – dijo mi hermano. – vamos al Valle de Godric... ¡Pero! – dijo él con un tono raro. – hagamos unas modificaciones en nuestros rostros... de seguro Voldemort debe tener gente ahí.

- ¡Bien! – dije yo. Me dirigí hacia mi hermano, y le besé la mejilla. - ¡Tengo hambre! – Harry rió, y yo le saqué la lengua, y dando volteretas, me dirigí hacia afuera. – Mione... – ella me miró. - ¿quieres comer? Él ya despertó.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¡HARRY! – gritó Ron apurado. Mi pelirrojo amigo venía de conseguir noticias y comida. - ¡BELLA!

-¿Ron? - preguntó Harry, quien le había terminado de explicar a James y a Lily porque estábamos en el bosque. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo... tengo... tengo noticias nuevas. – dijo él jadeando por lo qué corrió. Me levante cómo si tuviese un resorte en el trasero e hice qué Ron se sentara en una de las sillas.

-Ron, siéntate. – le dije. – recupera el aire y dinos lo qué averiguaste. – le saqué el bolso qué le había dado antes de irse. Lo revisé. Estaba casi lleno. – Buen trabajo Ronnie – le felicité, el me entrecerró los ojos por el mote de los gemelos. Los demás, se rieron. Después de un rato, le pregunté: - ¿Qué averiguaste?

El sacó dos diarios _El Profeta_: uno, con una foto de Snape en la portada qué rezaba:

"_Severus Snape: El nuevo director del colegio Hogwarts"_

-¡No! – dije furiosa. Estallaba de ira. - ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Estar en el puesto qué alguna vez fue de Dumbledore? ¿Después de qué el año pasado lo mató? ¡Argg! – temblaba de la rabia qué tenia. Agarré el diario y empecé a leer: - _"Severus Snape, antes, profesor de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ha aceptado el puesto cómo director en el colegio el pasado lunes, una semana antes de la llegada de los estudiantes al colegio._

_El puesto de DCAO, lo tendrá Amycus Carrow, y su hermana, Alecto Carrow, será la profesora de Estudios Muggle._ – incapaz de seguir leyendo, tiré el diario al suelo con fuerza. - ¡mortífagos en Hogwarts!... – negué con la cabeza. – menos mal qué McGonagall está para regularizar qué las cosas no se salgan de control

-el otro, el diario de hoy, lo leí antes de agarrar el más viejo, ya lo leí... nada importante. – dijo Ron tenso. – Y... he oído qué... el nombre de Quien-Tu-Sabes – prosiguió – lo hicieron tabú...

-¿Qué? – preguntó James con pesar. Torcí la boca. - ¿Tabú? – y luego, más bajo:- mierda – a lo que le hizo ganarse un golpe en la nuca por Lily. Me reí. Después se sumaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-James... – le advirtió. Él asintió con energía. Suprimí una risa.

-¿Cuándo haremos el próximo paso, Harry? – preguntó Mione, abrazad su brazo. – porque tengo qué preparar el bolso... estaría bien qué, cuando vayamos al Valle de Godric, busquemos ropa para James y Lily. ¿Creen qué habrá quedado ropa de ellos en la casa? Tengo entendido qué quedo destruida la parte del living y de la pieza donde dormía Harry.

-no lo sé... –dijo Lily pensativa. – ¿tú qué crees James? – el susodicho, se encogió de hombros, signo, de qué no tenía ni la más remota idea. Lily negó divertida.

-¿y si lo averiguamos cuando lleguemos a casa? – dije exasperada.

-sería lo mejor... – dijo Harry. Después, dirigió su mirada a Lily y a James - ¿Sabes de alguien quien tenga un Patronus en forma de cierva? – les preguntó

-Harry... – le dije yo. – ellos van a creer qué estás hablando de Lily. – me dirigí a mis padres. _¡Vaya! Es rarísimo decir "mis padres" viéndolos_. – Harry quiere decir que si conocen a una persona de qué la forma de su patronus sea una cierva, qué no sea Lily – terminé.

-He... – dijo papá. _¡Me sigue pareciendo tan extraño! _– no... A quien conozco un patronus en forma de cierva es a Lils... – se encogió de hombros- y a nadie más.

Suspiré, y me tiré en el improvisado sofá qué Hermione y yo habíamos hecho.

Una hora después en esa posición, solté:

-Tengo hambre.

Harry se estaba quejando desde una de las habitaciones. Lo único qué alcance a escuchar fue: _"comiendo cada dos por tres, va quedar hecha una bola de demolición"_. No debió decir eso.

Papá, qué me estaba observando desde hace unos segundos, exactamente, después de qué Harry dijera aquello, vio mi reacción.

-Bomba a estallar. – dijo tratando de ocultar la risa.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Ron confundido. - ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó él.

-Nunca hagas enfurecer a una pelirroja... – le dijo papá. – solo mira esto.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! – grité. Escuché ruidos en donde el susodicho se encontraba y me dirigí hacia allá.

-te lo dije – escuché decir a papá a Ron. – le paso algo parecido a Canuto... le dije qué no haga enojar la Lily... ¡encima, embarazada de tres meses!

Al llegar a donde se encontraba mi hermano, no vi nada. Estaba vacía... pero, podía sentir su respiración.

-de esta, te salvas, solo, porque tengo hambre, James. – le dije amenazadoramente. – a la próxima, te lanzo un moco-murciélago... y, por favor, quítate la capa de papá.

Enseguida, apareció justo a mi lado, con cara frustrada.

-Jo, - dijo "cabreado"- ¿Cómo supiste qué tenía la capa de invisibilidad?

-por tu respiración, Sherlock. – le dije. – tu respiración es pesada y más, si estas al lado mío.

-buenoo... – dijo él con una risita nerviosa. - ¿Vamos? Yo también tengo hambre.

Salimos de la habitación, y vimos a Ron y a papá jugar al ajedrez mágico.

-¿Tratando de vencer a Weasley, Potter mayor? – le comenté de pasada.

-¡JA! – dijo papá. - ¡nadie me vence a mí! ¡Soy James Charlus Potter: El Rey del Ajedrez Mágico! – esto último, lo dijo con arrogancia y con una sonrisa, qué se borró cuando captó la mirada de advertencia de mamá. Me reí con ganas.

-¿enserio pensas de qué sos capaz de vencer a Weasley? – le dije incrédulamente. – debes estar bromeando, pá.

-gracias. -dijo él. Estaba serio.

-¿Por qué? – le dije confusa.

-porque me llamaste _"pá"_ – dijo tomándome la mano. – y es bueno qué lo hagas... y también con tu madre...

-es muy extraño todo lo qué está pasando...

-concuerdo con eso... debe ser difícil estar en tus zapatos... – dijo papá. – lidiar con la guerra, preocuparte por personas qué están a salvo y a la vez, en peligro...

-no olvidemos, también, qué estas lidiando con un embarazo, ¿No, Fénix? – dijo Harry, entrando a la tienda de la mano de Hermione. Le fruncí el seño. Papá me miró interrogante junto con otra mirada de mamá. Pero la de mamá era de comprensión. A ella le había contado toda mi historia con Edward antes de qué Ron regresara. La mirada de papá era de "Después hablamos... Los cuatro"– tus emociones me tienen de nervios... aparte de qué te vas a ir con ellos a mitad del embarazo, ¡y no quiero ningún pero, Bella! – me dijo al ver qué iba a replicar. – te irás con ellos. Sin discutir.

Bufé. No me lo podía creer.

-vale. Pero... – le dije. – si tienes alguna duda, solo... solo llámame por el collar, ¿De acuerdo? Y... me parece qué voy a necesitar llamar a Tío Remus... él también, más adelante, tendrá que lidiar con pañales. – y me reí a carcajada limpia, pero después, me pare en seco. - ¿Creen qué haya reaccionado con lo qué le dije?

-¿Qué le dijiste, hija? – apreté los labios. - ¿y qué es eso de qué Lunático se tiene qué familiarizar con pañales? – estaba muy confundido.

-cierto- dijo Harry. – además, con qué no haya vuelto con Tonks, no le voy a dejar un ojo morado... le desfiguro la cara.

-¡Harry! – dijo mamá. Mi hermano se encogió. - ¿Cómo es eso de pegarle a un amigo?

-¡Amigo! – ironice. - ¿Un amigo qué pretende abandonar a su esposa embarazada de él por miedo a qué la criatura herede su problema? ¿Eso es un amigo, mamá? – le dije furiosa – vaya amigo tenéis.

-¿Qué qué? – dijeron mamá y papá a la vez. - ¿Qué Lunático qué?

-Remus se casó con la sobrina de Sirius y hace... – empecé a contar. – creo qué unos dos meses mes y medio, creo, qué él nos comunico eso y qué había dejado a Tonks en lo de la prima de Canuto por eso. – dije un poco más calmada. – le dije qué era un cobarde... cómo Colagusano... – papá se tensó. – le recriminé qué no sabía el valor y el significado de la palabra _familia_... –después, los miré a los ojos. - ¿Creen qué hice bien? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Sé qué no soy nadie para recriminarle algo cómo eso, pero... yo quería qué volviera con Tonks... y... a mi parecer... el hijo de Lupin no será influenciado por su problema peludo... más bien... creo qué el gen qué mas va a influenciar en él, va a ser el de Tonks, qué es metamorfomaga... no se... ¿Hice bien? – dije con vocecilla.

Mis padres, se miraron por unos segundos y, luego, sonrieron... excepto mi papá, qué reía a carcajada libre. Levanté una ceja a modo de confusión.

-¿Y eso? – se me adelantó a preguntar Harry. - ¿Por qué la risa, pa`?

-es qué... – ataque de risa. – es qué... ¡JA!... ¿Lunático? ¿En serio? – y hubo un ataque final, al qué yo me uní. - ¡lo veo y no lo creo! ¡JA! – y volvió a reír.

-ya... – dije en risas. – Ya entendí lo qué quiso decir papá, Harry... – reí. Me acerqué a mi hermano y le dije lo qué pensaba papá. Harry sonrió divertido, al igual qué mamá.

Al final, mi pelirrojo amigo, le dio una lección a papá en el ajedrez mágico. Así, su arrogancia bajaba unos niveles.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hoy era el día. Hoy, partíamos a lo qué sería mi última desaparición.

Pero, con la diferencia de qué iba con mis padres, mi hermano y mis amigos.

Hoy, nos íbamos al Valle de Godric a completar un círculo.

Cerré los ojos por inercia, mientras papá nos llevaba a todos a la entrada del pueblo de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Sentí una sacudida, un mareo, y abrí los ojos.


	20. Reconstrucción 31 10 81

Capítulo 19: "Reconstrucción (31-10-81)"

P.O.V. Ron

Cuando abrí los ojos, pude visualizar un portón oxidado con el paso del tiempo. Arriba del portón, rezaba: "Valle de Godric". A cada paso qué ellos daban, más se podía sentir el anhelo qué sentían mis amigos y los padres de ellos.

James, el padre de Harry y Bella, tenía una mano enlazada con la última y Lily, tenía su mano junto a la de Harry.

Era un aire tan familiar, qué me sentía devuelta en casa.

Ojalá que, de ahora en adelante, nada cambie. Bueno, si. Solo qué cambie una sola cosa.

El-Qué-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

O cómo mis amigos lo llaman, Tom Riddle o Voldemort. _¡Vaya! No cuesta tanto decirlo al nombre. Si es qué a eso se le llama nombre. Lástima qué ahora es un tabú... ¡Qué tarde para decidir qué ese nombre no tiene nada de miedo pronunciarlo!_

A cada paso qué dábamos, pude notar cómo Bella temblaba más con cada paso. Y más, con el estado en el qué se encuentra. _¡Embarazada! Ni más ni menos. Me pregunto qué es lo qué hablaran los cuatro (James, Lily, Harry y Bella) respecto a ese tema..._

Íbamos pasando de casa en casa, mirándolas. Cada una de ellas estaba adornada por lucecitas _muggles_ en las ventanas y en algunos árboles. Era muy hermoso. Creo qué le voy a pedir a Hermione y a Bella (cuando todo acabe) qué me enseñen a usar lo que los _muggles_ usan diariamente...

Cada casa en esta calle, estaba adornada con cosas _muggle_ navideñas. Pasamos casa tras casa, mientras James y Lily se ponían cada vez más ansiosos. Yo suponía qué estábamos cerca.

Habíamos llegado a una plazoleta con pasto de unos diez centímetros de alto. El día estaba nublado y casi todo lo qué veíamos estaba cubierto de nieve.

Me aclaré la garganta. Los Potter y Hermione me miraron.

-¿no debería estar protegida por el Encantamiento Fidelio? – pregunté. James Potter asintió y señaló la casa de enfrente, qué estaba en ruinas.

La casa, en sí, era hermosa, hermosa sin contar el agujero qué había en el segundo piso de la misma, donde tendría qué ser la habitación de Harry, y el jardín maltratado junto con las paredes sucias. De primera mano, parecía una casa fantasma. Pero, si la mirabas mejor, te dabas cuenta de qué esa casa desprendía un clima hogareño.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la verja de la casa en ruinas.

Bella era la qué más se había aproximado a la casa.

De un momento a otro, hubo un chasquido cuando la hermana de mi mejor amigo toco la puerta, mostrando carteles en señal de apoyo a Harry y algunos a ella. La mayoría, obviamente, era para el susodicho. Habían escrito _grafitis_ (creo qué se llaman así) con más palabras de aliento. Los Potter sonrieron.

-no debieron hacer eso. – dijo Hermione con mirada reprobatoria.

-a mí me gusta. – dijeron los cuatro al unísono. Me eché a reír por la sincronización de la familia. – es un detalle muy lindo. – siguieron diciendo Lily y Bella. Harry y su padre asintieron de acuerdo con las mujeres.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó James después de estar unos minutos contemplando la casa en silencio.

-Si... –dijeron Harry y Bella en un hilito de voz.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La estancia era muy hermosa por dentro. Sin contar en las esquinas, qué estaban manchadas con humedad.

El piso, de lado de una mesita ratona, había parte del suelo chamuscado con un dibujo de una figura. Obviamente, donde murió James a manos de Voldemort. Lily, al ver el suelo chamuscado, se estremeció. James la apretó más contra ella.

Ignoraron completamente la planta baja. Todos nos fuimos al segundo piso. Los seguí detrás de Hermione.

Pude ver, parado en medio del pasillo donde se podía ver 4 puertas, dos de éstas, abiertas.

En una de ellas, se dirigía hacia una habitación con una cama matrimonial. Estaba decorada con colores cálidos y rústicos. Era un azul claro. Pude divisar una mesa de luz a cada lado de la cama y u n placar. Dentro de ella, estaban James y Lily tomados de la mano.

Desvié mi vista de esa habitación para fijarla a la otra puerta abierta donde se encontraban Harry y Bella, el primero abrazando a la segunda por la cintura. La habitación era la más destruida de todas. Se podía divisar los colores celestes y rosas qué integraban sus ocupantes hace dieciséis años atrás. Había una cuna con sus barrotes chamuscados, y, dentro de esta, peluches cómo el de un lobo y un perro negro, además de un ciervo con una cornamenta graciosa. Un mueble color rosa con los cajones celestes.

Pude oír ruidos en la otra habitación y unos murmullos. James salió de la habitación qué le había pertenecido hace años para dirigirse a la de sus hijos. No me quería meter, así qué no escuché la conversación.

Me giré hacia Hermione, qué tenía una bolsa grande en sus manos y otra en sus pies. Su mano estaba ocupada por su varita, qué estaba apuntando a una de las bolsas.

De repente, las bolsas parecían pequeñas pelotas de tenis. Las había encogido y guardado en su bolsito, qué de bolsito no tenía nada.

-ya podemos irnos... –dijo James.

Después, todo sucedió rápido.

Harry se había tensado y había empezado a buscar algo con la mirada.

-rápido – urgió. – tenemos qué salir de acá cuanto antes... o escondernos. – mientras bajábamos por las escaleras, Harry se llevaba la mano hacia su frente, exactamente a su cicatriz.

Todos, al ver la reacción de Harry, nos sumimos en un silencio nervioso.

-¿Qué...? – iba a preguntar Bella, Harry simplemente le contestó con un nombre:

- Nagini.

-¡Maldición! – dijo Bella frustrada. A estas alturas, estábamos fuera de la casa, yendo para el cementerio.

Recorrimos hileras e hileras e tumbas y lápidas. Seguíamos nerviosos. En cualquier momento, Voldemort se aparecería en medio de nosotros y estaríamos perdidos.

-no hay rastro de nuestras tumbas, James – le oí susurrar a Lily a su marido. Me desconecté y conecté por un segundo.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no se me ocurrió antes? – dije furioso. Los demás me miraron interrogantes. - ¡La casa de mi tía! ¡El refugio! – me pegué en la frente.

-tú nos guías Ron – dijo simplemente mi amigo ofreciéndome su mano, claramente para una desaparición. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Hice qué todos toquen una parte de mi brazo y me concentré en la casa, cerca de una playa, donde iba a vacacionar, algunas veces, con mi familia.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Toqué la puerta de madera con mis puños.

-¿Quién es? – demandó una voz grave. No era desconocida. Puesto qué esa voz era más joven hacia algunos años. Y le había escuchado decir un "Si, acepto" hace meses atrás. Bill Weasley, mi hermano, estaba en esa casa viviendo temporalmente.

-mi nombre es Ronald Billius Weasley, tengo cinco hermanos y una hermana, mis padres son Arthur y Molly Weasley y mis mejores amigos son Hermione Granger, Isabella Potter y su hermano, Harry Potter. – dije automáticamente.

Un chasquido, y mi hermano Bill me observaba con una sonrisa enmarcando sus cicatrices en su rostro. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas Ron? – me preguntó sin borrar la expresión de su rostro.

-perfectamente. – le dije con el mismo gesto. Lo abracé cómo nunca. – Es más – le dije yo. – Bella y Harry están mucho mejor. Me miró interrogante. – solo te digo qué son los verdaderos y Bella te lo puede explicar mejor.

Me aparte de la vista qué estorbaba, y vio a James y a Lily. Abrió desmesuradamente la boca, junto con los ojo, qué parecían canicas grandes.

-pe-pe-pero... –le corté. Miré a Bella.

-¿Bella? – le llamé. Me miró, y asintió.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-entonces... ¿Es verdad? – dijo mi hermano incrédulo. Fleur tampoco se lo podía creer. Estaba escéptica.

- si... – dijo Bella. – ya te expliqué la energía qué sentí semana atrás. Bill se limitó a asentir.

-bien... – dijo Fleur. – voy a pgepagag la habitación de James y Lily. – completó ella.

-¡espera, Fleur! – dijo Harry. Ella lo miró. – prepara dos habitaciones, por favor.

- si no molesta la pregunta... – dijo Bill. - ¿Para qué otra habitación, Harry?

-Para Bella. – dijo inmediatamente. Miré a la susodicha. Estaba con la cabeza agacha.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella? – dijo Fleur con preocupación. Bella se armó de valor y la miró.

-Estoy embarazada. – dijo con voz ahogada.


	21. Temas Delicados

Capítulo 20: "Temas delicados"

P.O.V. Bella

Mi voz estaba casi inaudible. Mis ojos amenazaban por derramar lágrimas contenidas desde el momento de qué abracé a Harry aquella noche donde confirmamos qué mamá y papá habían vuelto.

Cuando le dirigí la palabra a Fleur, mi voz sonó casi rota.

Desde qué le había dicho a Fleur y a Bill qué estaba embarazada, el silencio se volvió incomodo.

-¿Qué? – dijo con un hilo de voz la anfitriona, Fleur. Asentí, confirmándolo nuevamente. – eh... bueno... voy a _pgepagag_ las habitaciones y listo.

-eh... –dijo mi papá, dudando. - ¿Nos podrían dar una habitación para hablar en privado con mi esposa e hijos?

-_Pog _supuesto, -dijo ella. – síganme, _pog favog_.

Harry, mamá, papá y yo, nos levantamos y seguimos a Fleur.

Subimos las escaleras, y nos hizo entrar en una habitación con un ventanal. Daba mucha luz y no le había prestado atención a cómo era el cuarto. Me limité a sentarme en una silla.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Y esta vez no pude soportarlo. Mis lágrimas descendieron, cómo un rio.

-Bell`s... – susurró Harry cargándome y consolándome. –ya... por favor... deja de llorar, hermanita... – al ver qué no le contestaba, me tomó el rostro, y me obligó a mirarlo a sus ojos color verde esmeralda hipnotizante. – Dime algo... por favor... – sus ojos mostraban una desesperación y una preocupación tan profunda...

Cerré mis ojos para no verlos.

-quiero irme... – dije entrecortadamente. – quiero irme lejos... quiero estar en paz... con E-E-Edward... – lloriqueé. – quiero estar sentada en el sillón de la sala de la mansión de los Cullen y estar planificando mi boda, Harry... pero no puedo sola, hermano...

-ya sé qué no puedes sola, hermanita... –dijo mi hermano. Mis ojos seguían cerrados.

Unas manos suaves y delicadas se posaron en mi cabeza, junto a otra qué estaba en mi hombro.

-No estás sola, hija... - dijo la voz de mi papá. Abrí los ojos para dirigirme a mis padres.

Instintivamente, abracé a mi padre, y me desahogué.

-No saben cuanta falta me hacían... – les dije entrecortadamente, dirigiéndome a mamá y a papá.

Había llorado tanto, qu no me di cuenta cuando me dormí.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, apuntaron a mi rostro haciendo que apretara mis parpados con más fuerza. Me removí un poco en la cama, y sentí unas manos cálidas y un poco toscas sobre mi cabeza. Abrí un ojo, y parpadeé.

Un par de ojos color avellana me miraban con ternura y preocupación. Hubo, también, un sentimiento más, qué no logré identificar.

-papá... – susurré con voz apagada. Me sonrió con cariño. - ¿Y Harry? – le pregunté.

-con tu madre. – me contestó. – para mí, quiere qué lo mime lo qué no pudo mimarle durante estos últimos dieciséis años. – me reí.

-pues en todo caso... – le dije con una sonrisa y un poco más despierta. – quiero qué hagas lo mismo. – me sonrió paternalmente y me abrazó, protegiéndome.

-sabes qué tenemos qué hablar, ¿No, Bella? – dijo por lo bajo. Su voz sonaba seria.

-lo sé... – musité. Una imagen se me cruzó por la cabeza: La de Edward. Me desesperé. Y papá lo notó. Sentí qué iba a hablar, pero no lo dejé. - ¿Qué hago? – busqué los ojos avellanados. Me miraban con preocupación. - ¿Qué le digo a Edward? ¿Y si dice qué es peligroso? – cada pregunta qué decía, me alteraba más de lo que ya estaba. – ay, papá... – le dije. – no sé qué hacer...

Cuando volví a fijar la vista a mi papá, su cara reflejaba preocupación y entendimiento.

-no te preocupes, hija. – me consoló abrazándome nuevamente. – tengo un plan.

primero: debo hablar con Bill para que _Edwin_ – le di un codazo. –está bien, está bien, está bien, EDWARD – le sonreí. – para qué tu noviecito venga al refugio.

segundo: hablo con él junto a tu hermano, ¿OK? – asentí. – le explicamos todos los detalles. ¿Le pregunto si viene con nosotros a Forks?

En ese tema titubé un poco, pero asentí. No podía ser capaz de irme sin Edward y más, esperando un hijo suyo.

-bien... –continuó el Merodeador, mi padre. – tu madre, cuando esté hablando con el susodicho, se quedará contigo. – fruncí el seño, pero no repliqué nada. – al igual que los demás. Esto es una charla de Potter a...

-Cullen – le dije con una sonrisa. Me había olvidado qué no sabía el apellido de Edward y los demás.

-_Cullen_, bien. – dijo mi progenitor. - ... de Potter/Potter a Cullen... después, sea cual sea la respuesta de él, nos vamos por traslador a casa de Charlie... – al decir el nombre de mi tío, suspiró. – Hace mucho qué no lo veo, decime – cambió de tema. - ¿Cómo fue convivir con él?

Me reí, recordando qué la cocina no era su fuerte, pero me apresure a contestar su pregunta.

-digamos qué era cómo vivir sola... – papá me cortó.

-¿Vivir sola? – me preguntó con una ceja alzada. -¿no está casado con Reneé Higginbotham? ¿O se separó?

-no – dije rotundamente. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. De la mencionada, se asomaron dos pares de ojos verde esmeralda idénticos. Sonreí junto a mi papá. - ¿Vienen a ver cómo papá cotillea conmigo con tío Charlie? – abrieron los ojos asombrados, para después, negar rápidamente.

-sí, claro – saltó papá. – si Lily era igual de metiche (perdóname, Lils, pero es cierto) cuando íbamos a Hogwarts junto con Belle, Alice y Darcy. – después, se echó a reír. De a poco, mamá, se iba acercando a papá con los ojos entrecerrados.

-James Charlus Potter – dijo lentamente. – Alias Cornamenta. – el susodicho, la miró con cara atemorizada. Súbitamente, mamá, sonrió. Se acercó a papá, y le besó en la mejilla. El pobre suspiró aliviado.

-¡Auch! – se quejó papá sobándose la nuca. - ¿Y eso porque, Evans? – dijo con añoranza.

-por hablar de lo qué no sabes.

-Bien. –Dijo Harry hablando por primera vez en el día (para mí) - ¿no estábamos hablando de tío Charlie?

-¡Cierto! –saltó papá, asustando a mamá, qué estaba al lado. – lo siento, Lils. – la aludida se encogió de hombros. – bueno... ¿Por dónde iba, Bella?

-Tío Charlie sigue casado con Tía Reneé. – le expliqué a papá. – Solo que la tía tubo que ocultarse un tiempo para qué la fachada qué inventó Dumbledore, qué a tía Reneé no le gustaba Forks, sea más creíble... – me detuve a pensar. – supongo qué el hechizo qué hizo Dumbledore se disipó, así qué todo Forks creyó qué tía Reneé, estaba de viaje. – finalicé. – por eso era qué parecía vivir sola. Tío Charlie se la pasaba en la comisaría para no pensar en la tía Reneé y disminuir su añoranza por tenerla a su lado... ¡Ah! –dije de repente. – Ti Charlie me comento qué cuando terminase la guerra se venía para Londres otra vez.

Papá, mamá y Harry sonrieron.

-Eh... ¿Bella? – preguntó Harry. Dirigí mi mirada a él. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Asentí.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Finalicé de escribir la carta para Lunático, siendo fría, explicándole todo, sin saltear ningún detalle, lo qué pasó desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, hasta ahora.

Lo qué más le expliqué fue lo de mamá y papá, y diciendo qué no vengan (Sirius y él) hasta nuevo aviso.

Estaba pensando en lo qué me dijo Harry cuando me llamó aparte, cuando mamá entró en la pieza con tres hojas en la mano.

-toma, Bella. – me tendió las hojas. Fruncí el seño. – para Sirius y Remus. – me dijo al ver mi expresión. Asentí. – una es de tu padre, otra es mía, para qué crean. La otra es para Edward, explicándole lo qué sucede, con la letra de Harry. Ponlas en el sobre y después lo cierras.- finalizó. – te vengo a buscar luego. Falta poco para qué Bill regrese. – y cruzó la puerta.

Suspiré.

Me quedé pensando en Harry y lo qué Voldemort le había mostrado.

Cómo asesino a mis padres.

Ahora, Harry tenía una razón más para matar a Voldemort.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- ¡Bella! – gritó Harry. - ¡Bajá qué volvió Bill! – me tensé. Esto se me iba a ser largo.

Baje con cuidado a la planta baja. Cada vez me sentía más nerviosa. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Le podía afectar a mi bebé. Y yo no quería eso.

-Bella – dijo la voz de Bill cuando lo miré. - ¿Qué necesitabas?

Le tendí el sobre.

-son varias cartas qué tienes qué entregar, primero, Lupin. – le dije seria. – es importante. Cada una tiene un nombre. Dile a Sirius y a Lupin qué respeten la privacidad de uno. Dile qué lo mando yo. – asintió. – Y... – le dije unas palabras en francés para él. Sabía que Edward me entendería... Y Bill también. Así conquistó a Fleur. Yo sabía francés porque tomé clases avanzadas. – y díselo en ese idioma. Sólo él sabe hablarlo de los siete. Y qué venga Edward y Carlisle solamente... por si quiere salir de dudas.

Asintió. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cerré los ojos.

-¿Comemos? – preguntó Fleur. Mi estómago rugió. Todos entendieron, entre risas, qué sí.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me había dormido en el sillón y me había despertado en la cama de la habitación qué usaba.

Me moví, y sentí pasos.

-Shh... – dijo la voz de mamá. – Edward ya llegó. – me explicó. Abrí los ojos. – está hablando con tu padre y tu hermano, al igual qué Carlisle. Puse un hechizo imperturbable con tu varita y sellé la puerta con magia... tranquila, hija mía... todo va a estar bien... – de pronto, empezó a cantar.

La melodía era conocida, pero no sabía de dónde.

Con la voz melodiosa de mi madre, me dormí nuevamente.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sentí una mano fría tocando mi mejilla, mientras sentía mi cuerpo relajante.

Ese tacto lo conocía. Lo sentía todas las noches en Forks. Y me era tan conocido qué me sabía de memoria su piel dura y fría, pero cálida a la vez.

-Edward... –susurré sin abrir los ojos. Llevé mi mano hacia la de él y la apreté.

-Duerme, mi Bella... – dijo él con voz neutra. – duerme de nuevo...

- no quiero... – le dije abriendo mis ojos y mirándole.

Su semblante era de tortura, frustración, preocupación y melancolía.

-...quiero qué hablemos – le dije con una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su mano.

-no hay nada de qué hablar, Bella... – dijo antes de suspirar.- tu hermano me lo explicó todo con tu padre... – una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – cuando leí la carta de tu hermano... creí qué me estaba muriendo... una mujer no-mágica hubiera muerto en un mes... – dijo torturado. –sin embargo... Carlisle cree qué tu condición de bruja ayuda a la gestación del bebé – cuando dijo _bebé_ mi cara estaba un poco más relajada. Tomé la mano de Edward con la mía y la apreté. – No te imaginas lo aterrado qué estaba al enterarme... – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿puedes... – empecé después de un silencio. – llamar a Carlisle? Tengo una duda.

Asintió. Se levantó de la cama y cruzó la puerta.

Segundos después, Edward entraba con el ya mencionado a la habitación. Le sonreí, a la vez qué él me devolvía la sonrisa.

-Dime Bella. – me dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-pues... veras. – dije un poco dubitativa. - ¿Has conocido un caso a relación de todo esto? – él, enseguida, interpretó qué le había preguntado si había pasado qué una humana estuviese embarazada de un vampiro.

-si... – susurró. – en Brasil... lo único que sé es qué la madre no sobrevivió... y el embarazo duró alrededor de un mes... – al ver mi cara de terror añadió rápidamente. – claro qué... tú, siendo bruja, no sufrirás los mismos efectos.

-eso lo sabía... – dije más tranquila.

-nunca supe qué nuestra especie pueda ser capaz de procrear... al planteármelo, creí qué tendríamos qué volver a ser humanos para hacerlo. Pero cómo ves, no podemos volver hacia atrás.

-Por desgracia. – terció Edward. – no me gustaría nunca qué tú pases el dolor qué pasé yo en la transformación... pero hicimos un trato. – luego de eso, Sonrió. Me reí.

-me pregunto si puedes morirte tomando un vaso de _filtro de muertos en vida_... – le dije a medo broma a medio pensando. El levantó una ceja. – es un filtro qué si lo bebes, te hace dormir y, de apoco, te mueres. – expliqué con sencillez. El me miró asombrado. De repente, se me había acomodado una pieza, como si fuese un rompecabezas. Me golpeé en la frente a tal pensamiento. Carlisle y Edward me miraban desconcertados. ¿Y si realizo unos cambios en la poción? ¿Se podrá? - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – grité. De seguro mi grito lo escucharon los demás.

Escuché pasos acelerados y, por la puerta, aparecieron mamá, papá y Harry.

-¡Bella! – dijo papá. - ¿Cómo qué "¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – rió. - ¿Qué pasó?

-Eh... – dije sin poder explicarlo. - ¿Alguien tiene el libro de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_? – pregunté sin contestar a la pregunta de mi padre. Harry frunció el seño.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? – dijo un tanto molesto.

-necesito los ingredientes del _filtro de muertos en vida_. – Harry arqueó una ceja. Parecía aún más confuso. Mi madre se fue y volvió al cabo de unos segundos con el libro. – Gracias, ma. – le dije con una sonrisa.- uh... ¿Pluma y pergamino? – pregunté con una vocecilla. Papá transformó dos objetos en lo qué pedí. – gracias.

Me fijé en los ingredientes.

1-_Asfófelo_

2-_Ajenjo_

3-_Raíces de Valeriana_

_4-Judías soporíferas_

-esto va a ser difícil... – murmuré yo.

-¿Que intentas hacer, Bella? – preguntó mamá.

-veras, ma... – le dije yo. – se me ocurrió experimentar con esta poción y... creo tener la solución al problema inmortal. – le sonreí a Edward. Él me miró a los ojos, y entendió. Suspiró y me besó la coronilla. Vi qué sonreía.

-y... – dijo mamá, qué era la única qué me entendía. - ¿Cuál serían esos ingredientes?

Suspiré.

-Serían las mismas instrucciones para hacer el filtro de muerte... – le expliqué. – pero con distintos ingredientes... a excepción de uno... – dije mirando la lista. – entonces sería:

_Raíces de Valeriana, Sangre de unicornio, Miel pura, Pétalos de fresias, Sangre humana._

Expliqué todo despacio. Al parecer, mamá entendía cada función de los ingredientes.

-¿S-sangre? – dijo Carlisle. Asentí.

-tanto humana cómo de unicornio. – afirmé. – y estoy casi segura de qué esa poción, les devolverá su humanidad. – anuncié con una sonrisa.

Los qué se enteraron recién de la poción qué iba a intentar hacer, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

-te ganas mi respeto si consigues qué los Cullen se vuelvan humanos, Isabella Lilian Potter. – dijo papá desencajado.

Me reí cantarinamente.

-pues, supongo, papá, - le dije con una sonrisa divertida. – qué haré todo el esfuerzo... ya... quiten esas caras. – les dije a Carlisle y a Edward. – Edward...

Pestañeó desconcertado, y me miró.

-¿estas... – dijo sin dar crédito a lo qué había escuchado de mi boca momentos atrás. – ¿Estás hablando enserio, Bella?

-estoy hablando enserio. – le dije adaptando mi rostro a mi tono de voz. – Es más, -añadí. - ¿Puedes analizarlo, mamá? – la miré.

-por supuesto, hija. – dijo acercándose a mí. Se sentó al lado mío, y tomó mi mano derecha con cariño. Suspiró. – no sabes cuanta falta me hacías, mi niña.

De repente, olía a quemado. Respiré y, conociendo inmediatamente lo qué pasaba, reconocí enseguida el olor a comida quemada.

Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Bill estaba tratando de quitar el humo de una olla. Me espanté.

-¡WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! – grité como loca detrás de él. El se giró, con cara de desconcertó.

-nunca, si eres un hombre sin experiencia, cocines con una mujer. – le oí decir a mi papá. – y más, si es pelirro... ¡Auch! – se quejó. - ¿Y eso, mi peli-peli? – preguntó.

-¡Cállate, James! – dijo mamá. Pude oír la risita de Harry.

-¡TÚ TAMBIEN! – le recriminé. - ¡IGUAL QUÉ RON! ¡DEJA LA COCINA PARA LAS MUJERES! – lo aparté de la hornalla con un movimiento brusco. – y ay de ti, hermano, de soltar un comentario respecto a mi... qué tú tienes un carácter igual... solo qué, gracias a dios, qué sabes cocinar.

-¿Sabes cocinar, Harry? – preguntó mamá, extrañada.

-échale la culpa a tía Petunia, madre.- dije tranquilizándome. – obligaba a Harry a cocinar para la morsa de Vernon y al cerdo de Dudley.

-¡Lily! – dijo mi hermano. Lo miré, y levanté una ceja. - ¡Cállate ya! – le sonreí inocentemente.

-¡Auuuuuu! ¡Lils! ¡Mi hombroooo! – aulló papá. Lo miré. Tenía cara de dolor. Entonces, reparé en su hombro, y entendí. Mamá se lo estaba apretando, por lo furiosa qué estaba.

-¿Que Petunia QUÉ? – preguntó agarrando furiosamente la varita y el hombro de papá.

-Gracias, Isabella Marie Lillian. – me espetó furioso. – Pero... – dijo bajando la voz al ver la mirada de mamá dirigida hacia él. - ¿No podemos centrarnos en otra cosa? – Preguntó cambiando totalmente de tema - ¿Van a irse o no?

Pestañé, atónita. Miré a mi prometido en busca de una respuesta o solución.

-tengo una duda respecto a ESE día, hermano. – le dije yo señalando a mamá y a papá.

-¿Si, Libel? – dijo él.

-exactamente, ¿Qué viste cuando Hermione hizo el hechizo?

-uh... – dijo dudando. Entrecerré los ojos. – vi... vi un aura azul rodeándote, ¿Por qué?

-nada... – le dije quitándole importancia. ¿Será por colores? Lo averiguaría después. – no es nada...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿están todos sosteniendo el traslador? – preguntó Bill después de qué Harry se desapareciera junto con Ron y Hermione con una llorosa despedida de parte de mamá y mía.

En el traslador, íbamos mamá, papá, Edward, Carlisle y yo. Carlisle volvería después.

Habíamos planeado ir, primero, a casa de tío Charlie. Harry le había mandado una lechuza horas antes de este momento. Después, pasaríamos a la mansión Cullen, que era más espaciosa.

A segundos de aparecernos cerca de la casa de tío Charlie, tragué saliva.

No me iba a gustar la sensación del traslador. Sabía las consecuencias.

-Si...- dijimos todos. Después, le seguí yo. – no me va a gustar la sensación, y mucho menos, después de aparecer allá. – hice una mueca.

-Tranquila, mini-Lily – dijo papá con una sonrisa. – te ayudaremos, ¿No? Por algo estamos acá.

Le sonreí.

Fijé mi vista de nuevo a la plancha de enchufe. Estaba titilando luz azul.

Instintivamente, cerré los ojos, y luego, un tirón de ombligo hacia delante, hasta despegar mis pies de la tierra de _El Refugio_.


	22. ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, Jake!

Capítulo 21: ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, Jake!

Cuando toque tierra de nuevo, levanté la vista. Qué suerte tenía. Ningún mareo.

Pestañeé, un poco aturdida.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? – oí la voz de mi padre un poco lejos.

-Si... – dije palpando el lugar donde caí. Era un poco blando, y frío. Me había olvidado los anteojos en _El Refugio_.

-Me haces cosquillas, Bella. – dijo la voz de Edward MUY cerca de mí.

-Lo siento... – le dije con una sonrisa. – es qué me olvidé los anteojos en _El Refugio_. Y... ¿Un vampiro puede tener cosquillas? – le pregunté curiosa.

-Ah, bueno... no sé... – me respondió. Se levantó y me ofreció su mano, qué acepté gustosa. – creo, qué con lo qué acaba de pasar, si.

-¿Es la primera vez qué viajas por traslador? – le pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si... – dijo rascándose la nuca. Me reí. Edward arrugó la nariz.

-¡oh, vamos! – le dije para qué no le tomara importancia. – alguna vez te tenía qué pasar cómo vampiro, ¿No? – le dije sin borrar la sonrisa. – es justo... – y me encogí de hombros.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciéndome asustar. Después, me di cuenta qué era solo mi papá.

-¡Ay, papá! – dije agarrándome, con una mano, el corazón y la otra del brazo de mi prometido. - ¡no me asustes!

-¿Eh? – dijo confundido. - ¿Qué hice?

-es qué no me gustan qué se aclaren la garganta tan agudo... – le dije un poco más tranquila. – me recuerda a Umbridge. – hice un gesto de "voy a vomitar", para pasar a un gesto de asco. - ¿Entiendes? Nunca me gusto esa cara de sapo.

Papá rió quedamente.

-¿Y si le mandamos una carta a Tío Charlie primero? – les dije a mamá y a papá. Miré el reloj. – A esta hora está en la comisaría.

-Bien... – dijo papá. - ¿Dónde dormimos? – miró el cielo, estaba en el crepúsculo.

-en mi casa. – dijo Edward. Lo miré. Me sonrió. – vuelvo enseguida. ¿Tienes las llaves, Carlisle?

-Sí, espera. – buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, y se las dio, lanzándoselas. – ten.

-Bien. – dijo. Me besó, y se fue a velocidad máxima hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde fue? – dijo mamá.

-¿fue a buscar el Volvo, no? – le pregunté a Carlisle. El me sonrió y asintió. – Genial. Ya extrañaba viajar en aquel auto.

-¿Auto? – preguntó papá. - ¿Qué es eso?

-es un medio de transporte. – le dije sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Ahí esta... –dijo Carlisle. Miré hacia la calle. Sonreí aun más. Edward estaba del lado del conductor con su Volvo plateado, sonriéndome. Se bajó, y abrió la puerta de atrás.

-¡Quiero ir en el medio! – dije entusiasmada. Tomé las anos de mamá y papá, qué estaba desconcertado, y los hice entrar al auto. - ¡Vamos!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-mamá, - le llamé. ella volteó a verme. – ya le mandé la carta a tío Charlie, diciendo qué ya llegamos.

-ahora solo queda esperar.- dijo mamá. - ¿Le dijiste donde estábamos?

-si... – le afirme. – le explique qué no refunfuñara acerca de eso. Por... – hice un gesto de "por lo qué te comente". Asintió en señal de qué había entendido. - ¿Puedo bajar al pueblo, mami? – le pregunté.

-bajemos – me dijo. – tengo qué comprar comida. Y mucho más de lo normal.

Fruncí la nariz y el seño.

-Por ti y por tu padre, qué come cómo Sirius... – se lo pensó mejor, y añadió: - no tanto cómo Black.

Me reí. Sirius era una máquina de tragar, no de comer.

-¿Vamos en mi camioneta? – le pregunté. Había mirado ceñudo a papá cuando le comente el trato qué hice con Edward y lo qué implicaba dicho trato. Por lo menos, la camioneta me gustaba.

-Vamos. – respondió ella.

-¿Bella? – preguntó Edward. - ¿Te vas?

Apareció detrás de la escalera con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿algún problema, Eddy? – dije con una sonrisa inocente. Apretó los labios. – voy a comprar comida para hacer esta noche. Papá come mucho.

-eso es quedarse corto, hija. – susurró mamá. Solté una carcajada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-es muy lindo este pueblo. – comentó mamá yendo al parque central. – muy... vivo.

-si... – le dije neutra. – es un pueblo pequeño... esa fue la razón por la qué Albus me envió aquí. Tom no le daría importancia buscar en pueblitos tan chicos cómo este.

Lo qué temía era encontrarme con tío Charlie antes de tiempo. Pues, la estación de Policía estaba cerca del parque.

Estacioné la camioneta frente a la tienda de recuerdos del señor Marshall. Quien, al ver mi camioneta, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Bufé.

Mamá bajó, y yo le seguí. El señor Marshall había salido de su tienda.

-Hola Sr. Marshall. – le saludé cortésmente. El me devolvió el saludo con una inclinación. – crucemos, mamá.

-hija, ¿tú conoces a todo el pueblo? – preguntó. Hice un gesto de "más o menos".

- a la mayoría. – le dije mientras veía cómo una niña de unos dos años saltaba las baldosas sin pisar las líneas. De pronto, la nena había pisado mal, dando como resultado una caída acompañado con un gimoteo. – Oh... – me acerqué a la niña. - ¿Estás bien? – ella lloriqueó un poco más. – no te preocupes... ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita? – le pregunté.

-Claire. – me dijo con una vocecita. Creí oír ese nombre antes, pero... no sé dónde.

-¿Con quién estabas aquí en el parque? – le dije mientras le hacía sentar en el banco de lado de mi mamá. Claire había quedado en el medio.

-estaba con lobo Quil – dijo con su voz dulce. – pero lobo se quedo hablando con tío "Jay". – explico con dificultad.

-tranquila... – le dije acariciando su cabecita. – vamos a encontrar a lobo Quil y a tu tío Jay, ¿Si? – ella asintió.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, junto con una exclamación.

-¡Claire! – dijo una voz varonil.

-ya Quil... –dijo una voz conocida. Sonreí. - se debe haber perdido y ellas la encontraron.

-en realidad, Jacob – dije. – es qué tu amigo Quil estaba tan distraído contigo qué no se dio cuenta qué ella estaba saltando, haciendo un mal movimiento, se cayó y mamá y yo la fuimos a atender. – me di la vuelta y le sonreí a mi amigo. Se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿Bella? – preguntó atónito.

-la misma qué viste y calza. –le dije con simpleza.

-Pe-pe-pero- le corte el tartamudeo.

-¿Ahora resulta qué no puedo volver aquí? – le dije divertida. – Bien jefe Jacob, - él bufó. Y yo me reí. – siento decirle qué volví para proteger a mi madre y a mi padre de la guerra.

-¿Qué guerra? – dijo sorprendido.

-La guerra de magos, niño. – le dije sonriendo. – te había dicho antes de qué te transformaras.

-¿Y cómo es qué tu madre está viva? – dijo él. - ¿No estaba muerta hace años?

-si – le dije simplemente. – pero es difícil de explicar... aparte de qué fue una magia muy diferente a la nuestra.

-no entiendo. – bufé. – lo siento, pero no entiendo nada de tu vida, Bell`s

Puse los ojos en blanco. Típico de Jacob.

-ya. – dije simple. Una ráfaga de viento fría cruzó el parque. – ay, mamá, ¿me pasas mu chaqueta?

-aquí tienes.- dijo tendiéndomela. Al ponérmela, pude apreciar qué me quedaba chica de espalda. _Mierda, ¿tan rápido engorde?_ - ¿Pasa algo, hija?

-emm... – dije dudando. – creo qué me queda chica. – mamá se rió.

-claro qué te queda chica. – dijo. Me mostró cuatro dedos diciendo de cuantos meses estaba. – no te preocupes. Le decimos a Edward qué te compre más ropa.

-¿Bella? – dijo Jacob frunciendo el seño. - ¿Qué es ese olor?

-¿Qué olor, Jake? – le pregunté.

-Es muy parecido al tuyo... – dijo explicando. Lo miré, confundida. – pero mezclado con un dulzón, pero más fuerte esta el tuyo.

-Oh... – dije entendiendo. – Es qué...- _¡Qué bien! ¡Me salvó la campana! Digo, el celular._ Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y lo miré. _Edward_. – Hablando de Roma... – atendí. - ¿Hola? – dije tranquila.

-_Bella_- dijo la voz de Edward. - _¿Vas a tardar mucho?_

-No... – le dije neutra. – es qué... hicimos una parada al parque... –le expliqué. – dentro de unos minutos ya salimos para la mansión.

-_Bien... _– dijo mi prometido. – _tu padre dijo qué Charlie esta acá dentro de una hora._

-¿Qué? – dije sorprendida. – Bueno... en todo caso, salimos ahora. Un beso, amor. – y corté.

-¿qué paso? – preguntó mamá.

-Es Tío Charlie. – dije simplemente. – está en casa de los Cullen en una hora... pero yo digo qué esta allá en menos de una hora. Suele adelantarse a los hechos. Bueno... – dije con un suspiro dirigiéndome a Jacob. – me tengo que ir. La casa de los Cullen va a ser un hervidero de chispas de muchos colores. – dije divertida.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos. Cómo si... como si estuviese averiguando algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Es... – empezó. – es cómo si me estuviese perdiendo de algo... ¿Cierto? – le miré recelosa.

-Bueno, no es algo en lo que debas meterte. A fin de cuentas, es cosa mía, ¿o no?

-¿Puedo saber cuando fue qué de deje de ser tu amigo, Bella? – dijo serio. Yo me reí.

-Jacob, - le dije despacio. – tú nunca fuiste mi amigo... solo un soporte... una salida al olor qué sufrí cuando Edward tomo esa mala decisión... – le dije con una sonrisa triste. – puede qué suene cruel... pero te considero más parte de mi familia qué e mi círculo de amistades y relaciones.

-¿es qué tu no lo entiendes? – dijo el desesperado. - ¿Nunca entendiste los qué te dije antes de la batalla de neófitos, Bella?

-Sí. – dije duramente. – entendí perfectamente, Jacob. Y te aviso, cómo te dije hace mucho con una indirecta, qué no puedes obligarme a elegir. Yo ya elegí. Y elegí crear una familia con Edward.

-¿Familia? – dijo burlonamente. - ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos!

-¿Quién lo dijo? – le pregunté fría. - ¿Quién te dijo qué no puedo tener un hijo con Edward?

-¡Es-es...¡Es ilógico! – dijo exasperado. - ¡Si eso pasa, esa cosa qué crearía sería una monstruosidad! – mal movimiento. Con mi hijo, nadie se mete.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Jacob Black, de MI hijo? – le espeté furiosa. El me miró sorprendido. – Esto era una información qué no pensaba rebelarte. Pero dada las circunstancias, chico, te lo diré. – tomé aire. - ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, Jake! ¡Y sí! ¡Estoy esperando un hijo de Edward Cullen y no es una monstruosidad cómo tú piensas! – y luego más bajo: - dejando de lado de qué te habías olvidado de mi condición de bruja, y te puedo asegurar qué eso influye un poco. – tomé aire, y me dirigí hacia mi madre, qué me miraba con preocupación. - ¿Nos vamos, mamá? Ya no me gusta la compañía de un prejuicioso qué dice qué los vampiros no cambian nunca. Pero lo qué no entienden, evidentemente, es qué hay muchos qué cambian, pero los qué no tienen alma, y los qué son incapaz de amar (cómo cierto pelado sin nariz), nunca cambian. Cómo esta persona, qué nunca cambiará sus ideas, cómo Walburga, la madre de Sirius.

Empecé a caminar, sin darme cuenta de qué unos chicos me miraban con curiosidad. Los miré, y me sorprendí.

Mike y Jessica. Los saludé con un asentimiento e cabeza y cogí la mano de mamá.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry.


	23. Mas problemas

Capítulo 22: Más Problemas

La semana había pasado sin ningún problema. Claro está, sacando el enfrentamiento de Jacob en el parque central.

Desde ese día, él no había aparecido más por el parque.

Otro "problemita" qué tuvimos, fue cuando Sam, el Alfa de la manada de la manada de Jacob, había venido a "solucionar" el tema qué había hablado ese día con Jacob.

Fue una suerte de qué papá se hubiese enfrentado con ellos dos, ya qué Edward y Carlisle se habían ido de caza. Hubiesen salido con una pata rota y un miembro menos de la manada. Solamente habían sufrido una parálisis en el cuerpo... y una aclaración de lo qué le había espetado a Jacob el día del parque.

Lo que más había resonado en mi cabeza, fueron las palabras de Sam

_Esa abominación no puede venir al mundo... y menos en este pueblo... el tratado no decía nada de esto._

Eso, obviamente, me enfureció. Mi madre tuvo que tranquilizarme diciendo qué esa reacción, posiblemente le haga mal al bebé.

¿Cómo se atrevían a venir y llamar "abominación" a MI bebé?

Es más.

¿Cómo se atrevían a venir con las intenciones de matar a mi hijo?

Si. Hijo.

O varón, si ustedes lo prefieren.

Hace tres días, había ido con Edward, mamá y papá a un chequeo, con un especialista qué nos recomendó Carlisle, a confirmar qué era un varón.

Mamá había derramado lágrimas silenciosas. En cambio, mi padre había inflado el pecho de orgullo al saber qué venía un varón a la familia.

Sus palabras, para animarme un poco por estar llorando de felicidad, fueron: _Un Potter más, un Gryffindor a la lista para enseñarle el arte del quidditch y las bromas._

Cosa, qué funcionó.

-¿Bella? – Escuché la voz de mi papá detrás de mí. - ¿Estás bien? – volteé a verlo. De lado de él, estaba mamá junto con tío Charlie y tía Reneé.

Todavía recuerdo la escena emotiva qué se armó cuando Charlie y Reneé vieron a papá de nuevo.

Tío Charlie había tardado unos minutos en salir del shock y abrazar a papá llamándolo.

Y ni decir de tía Reneé, qué había estallado en lágrimas cuando los vio a los dos.

-Sí, - les dije saliendo de mi ensoñación. – estoy bien... sólo... solo estaba recordando lo qué pasó en la semana... nada más.

-Bajemos a almorzar, hija – me dijo mamá. – Carlisle no debe tardar en volver por Red Flu con Edward.

Desde qué habíamos llegado, ese mismo día, habíamos instalado la Red Flu para qué Edward y Carlisle vayan a La Madriguera a informar e informarse de los acontecimientos recientes. Ya todos sabían qué estaba embarazada, explicando los detalles. Lo qué no sabían, y tenían terminantemente prohibido, es decirles de la poción. Por lo menos hasta qué sea efectiva.

Me paré de mi asiento pasando el ventanal de la habitación para seguir a los adultos. Tenía hambre.

-¿Echamos unos penaltis de quidditch después, James? – preguntó Charlie entusiasmado. Sonreí.

-¿Puedo jugar yo? – puse mi mejor cara.

-No – dijo rotundamente mi padre. Bufé. – Tú te debes cuidar. Nada de esfuerzos. Si no le digo a tu madre qué te ate a una silla.

Iba a replicar, cuando sonó el timbre de la "casa blanca". Arqueé una ceja.

-Atiendo yo, chicos. – dijo papá. Asentimos los cuatro. De un segundo a otro, papá se fue de la habitación. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse. - ¿Si, señoritas? – fruncí el seño. Estaba casi segura de quienes eran esas _señoritas_.

-¿Es encontraría Bella, señor? – dijo una voz conocida. – Somos Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley. – informó la voz de Mallory.

En ese momento, intervenía yo. Me paré de la silla para ir a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Papá? – pregunté "dudosa". - ¿Quién es? – le pregunté. La figura de papá apareció, junto con las de Jessica y Lauren. – Oh... – dije _sorprendida_ al verlas. – Jessica, Lauren. Papá, déjalas pasar.

Esté me miró ceñudo.

-Oh, vamos papá, -le dije. – es solo un segundo. Siéntense, chicas. – les dije sentándome en el sillón individual. En ese momento, al ver la cara de Lauren, decidí usar Legeremancia con ella.

_¿Qué se cree qué puede mandar en la casa de Edward? _ Fruncí, no me gustó. Así qué, para informarle, decidí, casualmente, mostrarle el anillo qué me había dado Edward por nuestro compromiso. Con la mano izquierda, sutilmente, agarré una revista de "Ser padres Hoy", mostrándole el anillo a Lauren.

Al verlo, ya qué era muy obvio qué era, las dos, abrieron los ojos

_ ¡Maldición! Se va a casar con esta niñata simple_ ¿Niñata? ¿Yo? ¿Quién se cree la última coca-cola del desierto?

-¿Y bien? – le dije cuando, al fin, se sentaron. - ¿Cómo están después de la Graduación?

-Muy bien. – dijo Lauren con recelo, para volver con su "gélida" mirada. – Pero veo qué tu estas mucho más qué _bien_ – replico ¿Enojada? Si, enojada. Lauren siempre caracterizó, por lo qué ví en estos años, qué nunca se andaba con rodeos. Siempre al grano. - ¿O me equivoco? – dijo mirando mi mano izquierda y mi vientre.

-Supongo qué vienen a confirmar qué estoy embarazada, ¿No? – dije fríamente. – Pues les aviso qué sí, lo estoy. – les repliqué. – lo qué no se esperaban era qué me iba a casar con Edward, por lo qué veo. – dije con un tono de voz qué utilizaba mi profesora de transformaciones. Jessica se ruborizó. En cambio, Lauren, pareció solemne. - ¿Algún problema, Lauren?

-Sí. – dijo enojada. - ¿Por qué no nos contaste? ¿No éramos ami...?

-No – le corté tajante. – te atrevas a decir la palabra _amigas_, porque tú no lo eres, Mallory – le dije cabreada. – las únicas amigas qué tengo son Alice Cullen, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger – le repliqué. – y solo tres de ellas saben de mi embarazo.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

-Ya veo qué no soy bienvenida en este lugar, ¿no? – dijo Mallory.

-llevas razón. – le dije con voz gélida.

-En ese caso... – dijo sin bajar la guardia. – vámonos Jessica. – se levantó cómo si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y salió por la puerta principal.

Jessica la imitó segundos después, pero más despacio.

-Lo siento, Bella – me dijo sincera. Le sonreí. – nos vemos luego. – me dijo. Pero se paró a mitad de camino y volteó. – voy a llamar a Ángela, para qué venga con Ben... y Mike se va a pasear un día de estos... – asentí concordando con ella. - ¿puedo regresar a verte con él?

-por supuesto, Jess – le dije contenta de ver a mis compañeros de la secundaria. – y dile a Lauren qué no se crea la última coca-cola del desierto. – le dije con burla. La acompañé hasta afuera.

Jessica me abrazó. Y se despidió de mí.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿alguna noticia de La Madriguera, mi Eddy? -le dije juguetonamente. El me miró raro. Sonreí inocentemente y Edward relajó el rostro.

-Sí. – dijo él. Lo interrogué con la mirada. – Sirius tiene novia y está enamorado.-mi papá, qué pasaba cerca de nosotros, largó una risotada, junto conmigo.

-¡Y pensar qué Sirius decía qué iba a ser siempre un alma libre! – dijimos al unisonó. Y nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Cuatro meses y medio después..._

¡Uffff! Ya no aguantaba más. Por poco y reviento de lo hinchada qué estoy.

No es qué me preocupe estar gorda, pero... en cualquier momento él está listo.

Di un respingo cuando oí un _¡Crack!_ Detrás de mí. Me fije quien se había aparecido en la sala de los Cullen.

-¿Dobby? – pregunté. Y me fije en las demás personas. - ¿Harry? – y detrás suyo estaban Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ollivander`s, el duende Griphook y...

¿Draco Malfoy con su madre?

¿Acaso Narcissa y su hijo se dieron cuenta de qué estaban en el bando equivocado?


	24. JAEC

Capítulo 23: J.A.E.C.

-¿Harry? – pregunté incrédula. - ¿Pero qué...? – corté la pregunta al ver a Mione con la mirada perdida y agarrándose el brazo lleno de sangre. -¡Hermione! – chillé histérica agarrándome el vientre prominente.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados por las escaleras. Enseguida, mamá se fijo en Mione y papá en la sala en general.

-¿Qué paso, Harry? – preguntó papá seriamente poniendo su atención a medias en el señor Ollivander´s.

-Lo qué pasó- dijo el susodicho jadeando. Estaba ayudando a papá con Ollivander´s. – fue... qué fui un tonto. – esto lo dijo enojado consigo mismo. – no... No debí mencionar el maldito tabú - ¿Acaso mencionó la palabra _Voldemort_ en voz alta?

-Si qué eres idiota, hermano – le dije con el seño fruncido y tirando una almohada. – Por lo menos hubieses dicho _Tom _o _Riddle_ – le repliqué lanzándole otra almohada. Me miró, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Vaya! – dijo perplejo. – si qué estas enorme, hermanita. – lo miré mal y le lance la tercera munición. – solo decía.

Segundos después, caí en cuenta de cómo estaba Mione. En el brazo, pude leer las palabras _sangre sucia_. Entrecerré los ojos.

Mamá, qué ya había curado a Hermione, tenía los ojos aguados y llenos de pesar.

-déjame adivinar.- le dije a Harry con ira. – Dijiste el sobrenombre de Riddle y los llevaron directo a Bellatrix donde torturó a Mione, ¿Me equivoco? – le dije.

-no- me dijo. Luego se acercó y me susurró:- también vio la espada de Gryffindor y pensó qué habíamos entrado a su bóveda. - ¿Entrado a...?

-¿A una bóveda de Gringotts? – pregunté incrédula. - ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Uno tiene qué estar loco querría robar algo de ese banco!

-¿Bella? – preguntó la voz de Edward detrás de mí. - ¿Harry? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Pero...?

-Después te explico, cariño – le dije severa. -¿Qué dijo Alice? ¿Puede venir?

-Si... – dijo ido. – dentro de media hora viene con Jasper y Sirius.

-¡Qué bien! – dijo Harry contento. – Eh... esto... ¿Cómo fueron las cosas por acá? – al preguntar eso, hice una mueca.

-Digamos qué... – empecé rascándome la nuca.

-solamente, al principio, tuvimos un pequeño problema llamado Jacob Black junto con Sam Uley. – lo dijo con tanta ira y repugnancia, qué mi hermano estaba de lo más confuso... – querían desacere de ella. – dijo mirándome con amor. – y de el bebé...

-Hablando de "el bebé" – interrumpió mi padre. – No es qué no me irrite el saber qué iban a tratar de matar a Bella y a mi nieto, pero, ¿Le piensan ponerle Pancracio o Anacleto o qué? – dijo frunciendo el seño. – debe tener un nombre, ¿No?

La sala quedo en silencio con Luna sentada en el piso, Draco con su madre estaban arriba, Hermione estaba al lado mío, Ollivander´s estaba en otra habitación y el duende... ni idea.

-¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante? –me dije a mí misma, reprochándome.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? – me preguntó Edward. Lo miré, pensativa.

-Hm... – dije analizando. - ¿Qué tal... J.A.E.C?

-¿J.A.E.C? – preguntó papá con una ceja alzada. - ¿Enserio?

-Si, ¿Por qué no? – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. – Son siglas, papá.

-Ah... – dijo entendiendo. Luego preguntó confuso. - ¿Qué significan?

Le sonreí. Esta no se la esperaba.

-James Anthony Ethan – dijo ligeramente.

-¡Aww! - dijo mamá, haciéndome respingar. - ¡Es hermoso! – le sonreí un poco sonrojada.

-James Anthony Ethan...– repitió papá. Se quedó unos segundos pensando y luego, súbitamente, sonrió. – Gracias, hija. Es hermoso. – caminó lentamente hacia mí y me besó la frente.

-¿Eso significa qué es un varón? – preguntó Harry. Asentí.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Estaba en el cuarto qué compartía con Edward, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase... – dije sin apartar la mirada de la canción incompleta. Me di la vuelta para toparme con Harry. - ¿Qué se te ofrece, hermanito?

-quería preguntarte cómo te está yendo con la poción. – mencionó con curiosidad.

-Bueno... – le expliqué. – digamos qué lo compartí con Alice, ya sabes, con la hermana de Edward, la qué parece una duende... cómo ya lo vio venir, se ofreció a ser mi rata de laboratorio... pero le falta mucha cocción a la poción... creo qué estaría lista en unos meses... – dije pensativa. - ¿Y tú? – demandé a Harry.

Se veía un poco torturado. Abrió la boca para responder, cuando escuchamos una voz familiar qué gritaba a la casa.

-¡Familia! – se escuchó. Harry y yo sonreímos. - ¡Ya llegue!

Hubo un silencio, una corrida en la escalera, y una exclamación.

-¡Canuto! – se escuchó la voz de papá. - ¡Canuto, hermano! – después, silencio.

Me levanté ara ir a la sala.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Harry. - ¿Bella?

-Quiero ir abajo – le conteste. – quiero ver a Sirius y a papá.

-Déjame ayudarte. – bufé, pero no me negué.

Despacio, fuimos caminando, ya qué si no estaba apoyada me cansaba más rápido. Las escaleras eran un verdadero problema. Y, con el ruido de las pisadas de Harry, Los qué estaban en la sala, miraron a donde estábamos Harry y yo.

-¡Bella! – exclamó Canuto con alegría. - ¡Estas enorme! - le miré con cara de "enojada". – ta bien, ta bien, ta bien... no dije nada.

-¿Harry? – le pregunté llamándolo.

-¿Si, ´manita? – dijo.

-Levítame hasta el sillón.

-Deja qué yo lo hago, Harry – dijo papá. Y con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ estaba, en segundos, en el sillón.

A Sirius se le veía más contento de lo normal. Claro está, por haber vuelto a ver a su hermano del alma.

-dime, Canuto – dijo papá con una mirada pícara. - ¿Ya no eres más un alma libre? – preguntó. Sirius hizo una mueca.

-nunca fui un alma libre, James y eso, -le dijo sin borrar la mueca. – lo sabes.

-Solo era una broma, hermano. – le dijo divertido. - ¿es Belle? ¡Espera! Mejor no me lo digas porque es obvio. – y rompió a reír. – se te nota en los ojos.

- Bueno, por lo menos yo le dije con total sinceridad mis sentimientos a Arabella. – y le sacó la lengua.

-Espera, espera, espera. – dijo Harry. - ¿Arabella se llama? – dijo confundido. Sirius asintió. - ¿Arabella Figg? ¿La anciana qué me cuidaba en Privet Drive? – dijo desconcertado.

-Harry – quiso explicarse Sirius. – Arabella Figg, todos estos años estuvo cuidando de su ahijado en Privet Drive, bajo otra apariencia porque sino la iban a atrapar los mortifagos. Tiene una suerte de ser metamorfomaga. – lo último lo dijo con algo de alivio.

-Gracias por decirme cuando estuve en Grimmould Place, entonces. – dijo en tono sarcástico. – Lo único que falta es qué ella tenga un hijo contigo y ¡Bingo! – dijo molesto.

Sirius se rascó la nuca, en señal de nerviosismo. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Te pica la nuca, tío Canutín? – pregunté inocentemente.

-bueno... eh... – dijo con dificultad. – digamos qué... eh... Belle me lo dijo recién... – hizo una mueca. – aparte, no sabía dónde estaba escondida. Todo lo supe hace unos meses atrás. Cuando volvió a ser parte de la orden.

-Vaya, Sirius. – le dije perpleja. - ¿Cómo se llama? -le pregunté.

-Julia – dijo con brillo en los ojos. Miré a Harry. Tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. – Julia Black Figg... – soltó un suspiro. – nació meses después de qué me encerraran en Azkaban.

-Vaya. – dijo papá. – lo único que falta es qué Lunático venga diciendo qué Tonks ya dio a luz. – nos reímos todos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Los siguientes tres después de qué llegara Harry, la pasamos entre risas. Edward pasaba todo el tiempo al lado mío, ya qué, en cualquier momento, entraba en labor de parto.

También charlábamos con Ollivander`s. Era amable y carismático. Accedió a hacerle una varita a Edward para antes de qué se recupere y lo mandemos a casa de la tía de Ron.

Griphook cenaba en su habitación. Harry había hablad con él ayer, y se le veía, a Harry, muy satisfecho... después le pregunto de qué hablo con el duende.

Di un respingo cuando la chimenea salió Lupin con una cara de total felicidad. Harry se paró enseguida.

-¿Cuál es la forma de mi patronus? – preguntó él. Papá se mostró interesado.- ¡Contesta!

-Un ciervo con una gran cornamenta. – dijo sonriente. Y papá se infló de orgullo.

-¡Lunático! – exclamaron papá y Sirius.

-¡James! – dijo doblando su felicidad. -¡Hermano!

Los tres merodeadores estaban unidos en un fuerte abrazo qué parecía nunca terminar.

-¿A qué vienes, Lun? – preguntó Sirius, qué se había quedado todo este tiempo en la mansión Cullen.

-¡Es Dora! – dijo entusiasmado. Le presté más atención. - ¡Es un niño! ¡Es un niño! ¡Y lo mejor es qué no heredó mi problema! – luego, me miró y me sonrió. Se acercó a mí, y me dijo suavemente: - tenias razón Bella. Siempre, la familia, tiene qué estar unida. – y me abrazó.

Y luego, mis hormonas salieron a la superficie.

-No llores, Fénix... – me consoló Lunático. – No llores... – me hizo verlo a los ojos. - ¿Aceptarían una disculpa tú y tu hermano – empezó mirando a Harry. – si les pidiera qué sean los padrinos de Teddy? – preguntó. Y mi llanto se intensificó.

-¡Sí! – le dije casi saltando. - ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero!

-Bella... – me advirtió Edward. Lo ignoré, pero no salté más.

Luego, Remus, se dirigió a mi hermano.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Remus sin borrar su felicidad.

-por supuesto, Remus – le dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándolo. – Vaya... Ted Lupin, espero ser un buen padrino cómo lo es Sirius para mí. – dijo sonriéndole al susodicho (Sirius), quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, Bella? – dijo mi padrino después de abrazar a mamá. - ¿Cómo te va con el tuyo? – bufé.

-simplemente, - le dije. – no me deja dormir.

-y... – prosiguió, contento. - ¿ya elegiste un nombre?

-¡Y vaya qué nombre! – dijo Ron. – es más largo qué el qué tenía Albus.

-No es tan largo, Ronald – le dije fastidiada. Remus alzó una ceja. – Bien. Se va a llamar James Anthony Ethan Cullen – le dije con una sonrisa. – Aunque... – seguí explicando. – va a ser más conocido así qué con el apellido verdadero del padre.

-¿Qué? – se confundió Sirius.

-¿Crees qué le voy a poner un apellido qué Edward no va a usar más? – dije divertida. – además, Cullen me gusta mucho más qué Masen... suena a un nombre de edad media. – hice una pausa por la risa general. – y, si no te importa hermano, te quiero a ti – lo miré en modo de advertencia. – cómo padrino de él y a Mione como madrina.

Harry y Hermione se habían quedado con la boca abierta, perplejos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿Falta mucho, mamá? – preguntó Harry por todos (menos Edward), qué teníamos hambre. Mamá bufó.

-no – dijo fastidiada. – ya está... y ya qué estas, alcánzame los platos, Harry. – Harry frunció el seño, pero obedeció.

El almuerzo pasó de lo más tranquilo. Con la excepción de qué alguien, se movía mucho.

-¿Para cuando tenes fecha? – preguntó Hermione. Me encogí de hombros.

-me dijeron en el hospital qué tengo fecha para entro de una semana... – compuse una mueca medio extraña y bufé.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó papá. Hice un mohín.

-tengo qué ir al baño. – dije con el entrecejo fruncido. Toda la sala soltó una risita. - ¡Ríanse nomas! ¡Ya les va a pasar alguna vez!

Cuando me levanté, jadeé. Y un líquido qué no pude identificar qué era, mojó mis piernas.

Solté un gemido. El dolor era desconcertante, pero luego remitió. Todos, en la sala, me miraban sorprendidos.

Edward estaba en shock. ¿Puede un vampiro entrar en estado de shock?

Cuando un vampiro cómo mi prometido esta a minutos de que se convierta en padre inexplicablemente, si. Si puede.

Digamos qué no tenía qué esperar una semana para ver a Tony.


	25. Despedidas otra vez

Capítulo 24: Despedidas... otra vez.

P.O.V. Lily

La comida había quedado en segundo plano. Todos, en la habitación estábamos tiesos. Asombrados, sería la palabra adecuada.

El primero en salir del asombro, fue James.

-Lily – me llamó. – ayúdame. – Automáticamente, caminé-corrí hacia Bella.

Su respiración era entrecortada. O llamamos a Carlisle por Red Flu, o la llevo al hospital del pueblo.

-¡Harry! – le grité. Me miró con pánico. - ¡Llama a Carlisle por la red! – quedó quieto en el lugar donde se encontraba. - ¡AHORA! – con el grito qué le pegué, se despegó de el suelo.

-Hermione, ve a buscar a Narcissa y dile que venga a ayudar a preparar el parto con Lily. – informó James. Su semblante era tenso, con una mirada preocupada. – Dile a Draco que vaya a retirar algo al hospital... – siguió hablando. – dale este papel y qué no hable con nadie. – dijo entregándole una hoja. De seguro era el retiro de sangre. - ¡Y qué no repliquen si no quieren qué le aplique un _Imperio_! – le advirtió. Ella solo asintió.

A los segundos, Narcissa Malfoy, bajaba las escaleras con aire de preocupación y mirando para todos lados. Seguido, Draco Malfoy, la siguió con el papel en su mano.

-Edward llévalo al hospital de Forks y busca a mi hermano. – le dijo mi esposo al futuro padre. Al ver qué no respondía, recurrió a otra medida. - ¡EDWARD! –en ese momento, pareció reaccionar.

-Si... si, lo llevo ya mismo... – dijo al instante. Agarró por el brazo a Draco, sin qué este pusiera queja alguna, y se lo llevó.

-mamá... – mi hija había llamado en un débil susurro. – Edward no me dejes... – las lágrimas de Bella eran una daga en mi corazón. No podía verla así... simplemente... no... No podía. – Edward quédate a mi lado... por favor... – las contracciones iban cada vez más rápido.

-Carlisle ya viene – dijo Harry con voz tensa.

El sonido de la chimenea hizo qué todos respiráramos más tranquilos. Carlisle y su semblante serio y pacífico, cruzó la puerta a la sala.

-Lily... – dijo dirigiéndose a mí. - ¿Me permites llevarla a la habitación preparada?

-Acompáñalo, Narcissa – le dije neutra. Asintió. – yo voy a tratar de tranquilizar a James.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Parecía qué los sollozos de mi hija se podían escuchar hasta kilómetros a la redonda. Y los gritos, rompían el semblante tranquilo qué podía construir en los rostros de James y Harry. Los demás, solo esperaba.

Obviamente, yo también estaba preocupada. Pero era la única qué mantendría este semblante para qué Harry y James quedaran un poco más tranquilos.

Solamente, media hora después, media hora después, todo fue silencio. Y un llanto potente y tranquilizante, lo rompió.

Justo en ese momento, James había levantado la cabeza, en un pequeño estado de shock. Mientras qué Sirius rompía a carcajada libre.

-¡James! – dijo abrazándolo contento. - ¡Eres abuelo a los 38 años! – exclamó después. James no salía de su estado. Después, súbitamente, se desmayó. Y Sirius rompió a reír nuevamente.

-No puedo creerlo. – dije murmurando.

-¿Qué no crees, mamá? – dijo Harry curioso.

-tu padre hizo lo mismo cuando naciste tú. – dije incrédulamente. – después se recobró, ¡Y ni te imaginas cuando le dijeron qué venía tu hermana después! – después, en un susurro:- es qué no sabíamos qué eran dos. Pensamos qué era Bella solamente. Pero tú nos sorprendiste. – y logré lo qué quería. Harry sonrió.

- ¿No podemos subir a ver a Bella, mamá? – dijo un suplicante Harry. Suspiré.

-Esperemos a qué baje Edward o Carlisle...

Sin previo aviso, por la chimenea envuelta de llamas verdes, apareció una mujer rubia, de cuerpo escultural y belleza indescriptible. Arrugue el entrecejo.

-Eh... Señorita. – le llamé. - ¿Me podría decir quién es usted y qué está haciendo aquí? – interrogué. Enseguida, Carlisle, bajó a la sala. Su semblante era de molestia.

-¿Qué te dije de venir aquí, Rosalie? – dijo con su, ahora, entrecejo fruncido. – dije terminantemente qué no quería qué nadie viniese conmigo.

-Sólo vine a conocer a mi sobrino. – espetó molesta. - ¿Ahora resulta qué no puedo conocer a mi sobrino y tampoco venir a mi propia casa?

-No te niego que no puedas venir aquí. – dijo lentamente, tranquilizándose. – pero cuando yo doy una orden, se cumple. – dijo severo. – y te sugiero que vuelvas a la Madriguera y no vuelvas hasta qué no hayamos completado la misión qué nos encomendó Dumbledore... lo que Bella necesita ahora es descansar – dijo mirando a todos. – y solo pueden pasar James, Lily y Harry, ¡Y no repliques Rosalie Hale! – pareciera qué el semblante sereno con el qué lo conocí, se había esfumado con solamente la presencia de la rubia. – Lily, Harry. – llamó. – despierten a James y síganme.

Harry, quien era el qué tenía una varita (qué no era la de él), se dirigió hacia James, le apuntó y exclamó:

-_¡Enérvate!_- y, con un estremecimiento, James despertó. – Vamos papá... – le dijo animado. – vamos a ver a Bella. – cómo si fuese una bomba a minutos de estallar, se paró del piso y me rodeó con el brazo, la cintura, subiendo las escaleras.

Cada escalón qué subíamos era un kilo más de nerviosismo. Un paso, más nervios. La escalera parecía interminable... dolorosamente interminable... mi bebita... mi Bella... ¿Cómo se sentirá? ¿Estará adolorida todavía? ¿Estará dormida? Reprimí un sollozo.

Lentamente, caminamos a la primera puerta con suavidad, empujándola. Estaba iluminada con las lámparas de pie qué estaban a cada lado de la cama, iluminándolo todo. La cama, de dos plazas, estaba medio desordenada con una manta de color marrón, junto con el cuerpo cansado de Bella.

Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y su pelo rojo fuego estaba ligeramente desordenado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su respiración era acompasada. A su lado, estaba Edward, quien cargaba, por el momento, un bulto de sábanas celestes en sus brazos. Su mirada era de satisfacción y de infinita ternura.

-Edward... – susurró Harry. El susodicho levantó la mirada de su primogénito. Su mirada estaba llena de sentimientos positivos... tan lleno de alegría... tan humano. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó, a lo qué sonrió.

-nunca, en mi existencia, - dijo en un susurro. – me he sentido mejor... nunca lo creí posible... hasta ahora. – suspiró, y dirigió su mirada a Bella. – supongo qué después de la guerra Bella cumplirá su deseo. – musitó después.

-¿Qué deseo? – pregunté curiosa.

-El llegar al altar con su padre... y bailar con él... – dijo sereno. – me lo dijo cuando me explicó el por qué no me dijo qué era una bruja... – eso, hizo qué James suspirara.

-¿No podrías esperar hasta los 20 años de Bella al menos? – suplicó James, refiriéndose a la boda de Bella y Edward. Me reí.

-James... – advertí. Pero mi vista se enfocó en algo más importante qué reprender a mi marido.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a _mi nieto_ (sonaba muy raro de mí, teniendo 38 años), me acercaba a Edward, hasta situarme al lado del reciente padre, donde había una silla.

Y entonces lo ví completamente.

Su carita era redonda y pequeña, parecía hecha de porcelana. Encima de ella, una mata de pelo cobrizo brillante. Su nariz era ligeramente respingona y parecida a la de Bella cuando era recién nacida. Su boquita era igual qué la de Edward, pero muy pequeña. Sus mejillas estaban un poco regordetas y ligeramente sonrojadas. Sus manitos sobresalían de la manta celeste, creando una visión de lo muy protegido qué era. Se me cortó la respiración.

-eres hermoso, Ethan... – susurré. Miré a Edward, qué seguía fijo, mirando a su hijo. – es increíble cómo una personita cambia drásticamente tu vida, ¿No crees? – le dije a Edward.

-Ethan no cambió mi existencia, o vida, cómo quieras llamarle... – dijo sin apartar su mirada del bebé. Entorné los ojos. – fue Bella... siempre fue ella... fue por ella qué me enfrenté a mi familia, la primera vez qué l salve la vida en aquella ocasión, en el instituto... – su semblante era de felicidad. Siguió expresándose. – tan solo imaginarla inmóvil, pálida y fría después de qué la furgoneta fuese aplastada... – sacudió levemente la cabeza, cómo quitándose la idea de la cabeza. – Por otro lado... tienes mucha razón, Lily... – suspiró. – Ethan me cambió la forma de ver y vivir la vida más de lo que Bella hizo hace dos años... – hubo menos de un minuto de silencio, hasta qué Edward, hablo de nuevo. – Te cedo a qué lo cargues. – me dijo con una sonrisa. Pestañee, sorprendida. Apreté los labios, dudosa. – ¡Vamos, ni qué nunca hubieses cargado a un recién nacido! – hice una mueca extraña, pero accedí. Con cuidado, tome con mis brazos al niño, qué era más ligero qué una pluma. Edward, en respuesta, me sonrió.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Después de ese día, todo cambio radicalmente la forma de convivir en la mansión de los Cullen. Charlie venía todos los días qué podía para ver a su sobrino-nieto.

Pero lo más extraño qué había, era el comportamiento de Harry.

Callado casi siempre, su comportamiento, después de hablar con el duende qué había venido el día en qué lo volví a ver, secretismo con Ron y Hermione... en fin. Muy extraño... pero siempre pensé qué si es algo de lo qué le encomendó Dumbledore, no me meteré.

Una semana después del nacimiento de Ethan, Bella ya se podía integrar en la mesa, y eso, la tenía contenta.

-¿Has sabido algo de tío Remus, mamá? – preguntó Bella. – me gustaría ver a Teddy otra vez... – con solo la mención del hijo de mi amigo, se le iluminaron los ojos. – Teddy Lupin, si qué tu vas a ser grande... – suspiró.

-¿Por qué no sería grande en un futuro con el padre qué tiene? – comentó James al entrar a la cocina.

-solo era un comentario, papito – dijo Bella alargando la letra "o" y convirtiéndola en "u". James y Harry se rieron.

-a veces pienso qué saliste mas a tu padre qué a mí... – negué divertida.

-bueno... – dijo ella, pero se cortó cuando Sirius salió de la chimenea (se ve la chimenea desde donde estoy) mientras venía hacia la cocina.

-Bella se parece en actitud a James pero cuando se trata de estudios... – dijo con una mueca. – se convierte en una prefecta perfecta Evans – dijo divertido. Bella lo miraba ceñuda. - Harry se parece a Lily en actitud, con un ligero imán para los problemas... y castigos. – añadió sonriendo. – en, según lo qué me conto él, pociones, historia de la magia, adivinación (qué es lo qué más tomo de ti, Lily) es un desastre con "D" mayúscula. – soltó una risita.

-¡Bha! – dijo Harry medio molesto. – en pociones no soy taaaaaan desastroso, tengo un Supera las Expectativas –se encogió de hombros. – y también es culpa de Snape. – replicó, con un deje de asco al pronunciar el apellido de mi ex-mejor amigo. Hice una mueca. – y lo peor de todo era qué siempre ponía nervioso a Neville, estando detrás cómo si fuese una aspiradora a punto de succionarle en pelo.

-es qué Quejicus siempre le tenía maña a los de Gryffindor. – dijo James un poco enojado. – a la única qué no le tenía maña era a tu madre. – se enfurruñó. – lo envidié por años. – se quejó segundos después.

-James... – advertí. – deja eso... pasado pisado. Y si Severus no olvida lo qué paso en el colegio, es su problema. –dije con sencillez. – Espero qué tú – le dije moviéndole el dedo índice. – si lo hayas olvidado.

-no estoy muy seguro de haber olvidado el insulto de quinto año.

-no me gustó. – dijo Harry con el seño fruncido.

- ¿El qué no te gusto, Harry? – le pregunté.

-lo qué pasó en quinto año. – dijo él con un gesto medio extraño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó James.

-En quinto, Dumbledore, me dijo qué tenía qué aprender Oclumancia cómo Snape de maestro. – explicó. - y un día, no soporté más, a qué entrara en mi mente porque ya se estaba poniendo mucho más personal, y lancé un _Protego_, y lo ví. Desde el aburrimiento de Sirius hasta qué te fuiste, mamá. – dijo él. – y lo qué no me gustó fue cómo te llamó Snape y la actitud de papá. – se encogió de hombros.

- si... – dije despacio. – tu padre maduró cuando entramos en séptimo año... así qué... saca la cuenta de cuánto tardo en hacerlo. – me reí contenta.

-eso no es muy bonito qué digamos, Lil`s – James me miró ofendido. Le saqué la lengua, y los chicos se rieron.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¿enserio tienen qué irse? – pregunté desesperada. - ¿Qué es lo qué los tiene así? – les pregunté a Harry, Ron y Hermione. – ¿no hay nada en lo que podamos ayudar? – supliqué. Harry negó.

-mamá, tu ya has hecho bastante. – dijo Harry. – lo hiciste cuando era un bebe, lo hiciste antes de que naciera, e incluso, en el colegio. No quiero perderte de nuevo, mama... –dijo abrazándome. – déjanos a nosotros.

-está bien... – dije resignada. – Por favor – le supliqué. – cuídate mucho, mi niño... y ustedes se cuidan también – les dije seria a Ron y Hermione. – los tres, se cuidan los unos a los otros.

Bella, que tenía en brazos a Ethan, lloraba a mares. Harry le había dicho qué no podía acompañarlos esta vez, porque tenía una obligación. Obligación, llamada Ethan. Desde el primer momento en que los volví a ver, supe que lo qué Harry tenía qué hacer, Bella lo sabía. Pero cómo ella era más terca qué James y yo juntos, no iba a preguntarle nada.

Harry se acerco a ella, y la abrazó con cuidado, ya qué ella tenía en brazos a Ethan. Después de unos segundos, Harry bajó la cabeza para besar la frente de su sobrino/ahijado. Hermione repitió el mismo gesto qué su novio, con la diferencia de qué le acarició la mejilla al niño.

Estábamos en la puerta de la mansión de los Cullen. James, Sirius, Bella (con Ethan en brazos) y yo, estábamos despidiendo a los chicos, qué estaban a punto de desaparecer con Griphook, el duende.

- Es hora. – dijo Harry. Abrazó a James y a Sirius, y luego a mí, por segunda vez.

Cerré los ojos cuando Harry se tomó de las manos de sus amigos y del duende.

Lágrimas cayeron cuando un sonoro _crack_, sonó en la entrada de la mansión, resonado en el bosque.


	26. El principio

Capítulo 25: El Principio.

P.O.V. Bella

_¡Crack!_

El sonido de la desaparición conjunta de Harry, Ron y Hermione, resonó a cinco metros fuera de la casa, junto con el bosque.

Miré a Ethan, y sonreí, suplantando el sentimiento de angustia y preocupación qué Harry había dejado al irse otra vez. Sin embargo, no estaba enojada por no decirme que plan tenían con Griphook preparado.

-estaré adentro... – anuncié en un murmullo. Sentí qué mis padres asentían.

Ethan tenía tan sólo una semana y media, y sus jitos todavía eran negros. Síntoma de que su clor de ojos no era definido aún. Sirius me siguió detrás.

-iré a la Madriguera y veré cómo están mis chicas. – dijo tranquilamente, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

-cualquiera qué conocería al Sirius Black qué estudiaba en Hogwarts con 15 años, se quedaría con la mandíbula colgando al saber qué tiene una hija y una novia estable y qué le ama mucho. – dije riendo.

-pero con la satisfacción qué yo me declaré enserio a mitad de sexto año y no cómo Cornamenta, qué fue al séptimo año. – dijo maliciosamente. Sonreí. – Dile a Lupin qué en una hora lo quiero aquí, - le dije severa. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y me miró con un poquito de miedo. - ¿Entendido, tiíto? – le dije inocentemente. Afirmó con la cabeza aprensivamente. - ¡Perfecto! – dije saltando después de dejar a Ethan en su coche. – Ve, y salúdame a "tus chicas" – dije divertida.

-¡Sí mi Capitán! – dijo en saludo militar. Me reí. – Señorita, -dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada, agarró un puñado de polvos Flu, y se fue en una llamarada verde. Segundos después, la chimenea se volvió a llenar de llamas verdes, y, en ellas, apareció Edward.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por acá, Bella? – me preguntó acercándose a mí y plantándome un beso suave. - ¿Y Harry?

-Se acaba de ir a continuar la misión. – me encogí de hombros y solté un suspiro de nostalgia. La misión... no... No podía ir... tengo que cuidar a Ethan.

Instintivamente, posé mi vista en él. Su carita, tan inocente, tenía los ojitos cerrados. Desde qué nació, nunca abrió sus ojos. Y era muy raro. Con la vista puesta en el equipo de música, me acerqué al susodicho aparato, y la música de Beethoven se escuchó en toda la estancia a un volumen imperturbable para Ethan.

-¿para estimular su cerebro? – susurró Edward en mi oído. Asentí con una sonrisa. – Si qué eres la indicada... – dijo con regocijo.

Me reí con una risita tranquila pero con un volumen bajo para no despertar al niño.

-pues tu el indicado – le dije con simpleza. Lo miré con fijeza y ternura. Puse mis dos manos a los lados de su rostro, y lo acerqué. Tuve qué ponerme de puntillas para besarlo, ya que él es más alto.- humm... – murmuré complacida. – mucho mejor... hace dos días qué no lo hacía...

Cómo si fuese una muñequita del cristal más fino qué tuviese en sus manos, me guió hacia el sofá, haciéndome sentarme en sus piernas. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y su mentón descansó en mi hombro.

-... cómo llevará Lunático lo de ser padre... – se escuchó decir a papá, qué charlaba con mamá. Venían de la cocina.-me gustaría verlo cambiar un pañal... – dijo tentado.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó mamá divertida ya sentada en la falda de papá en un sillón individual. – si ya viste cómo cambiaba de bebé a Bella – dijo riéndose. - ¿te acuerdas cuando le hicimos cambiar a Harry a Sirius? ¡Fue épico! – y rompió a reír junto con papá.

Salté de inmediato.

-¡Ni se les ocurra pensar en mí cuando era una bebé o revelo en qué año mamá se enamoró de papá! – entrecerré los ojos, ocultos por mis gafas ligeramente cuadradas. Mamá entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

-no te atreverías... – dijo mamá con voz peligrosa.

-¡Pruébame! – le desafié divertida. – mamá se enamoró de papá a los...

-ya, Bella – dijo Edward, divertido. – no importa... de todos modos, sabré cómo eras tarde o temprano. –dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. – igual, al aprender Oclumancia y perfeccionarla (cómo tus padres) dejo de escuchar su mente. Cómo Harry siempre tuvo problemas con eso, se me es difícil de leer su mente... es difuso lo qué percibo de la cabeza de él.

-ah... – dije simplemente. Me dirigí a mis padres. – ya están prevenidos. – le dije sonriéndoles.

Después, los cuatro, estallamos a carcajadas en bajo nivel.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-... y decía _ ¡Prefiero salir con el calamar gigante antes qué contigo, Potter! _- suspiró Sirius con nostalgia, mientras papá lo miraba con malas pulgas. – Ese día, la primera vez qué se lo dijo a Cornamenta, fue épico... – sacudió la cabeza con aire divertido. – hasta Quejícus se echó a reír...

-Hazme el favor de limitarte a decir _Quejícu__s_ o su nombre de pila en esta casa, Sirius. – le dije seria. – después de lo qué hizo, jamás volverá a ser mi profesor favorito. – repliqué. Vi a mamá mordiéndose en labio inferior.

En la sala, quedo un silencio sepulcral

-¿No dijo tío Remus cundo venía o nosotros tenemos qué ir para la casa de tía Dromeda? – dije para cortar el silencio.

-no... – dijo papá con la frente arrugada. – él dijo que venía para acá por Red Flu. – asentí. A paso lento, caminé hacia donde estaba el coche de Ethan para ver si había despertado. En efecto, tenía los ojos abiertos en par en par. Pero no fue por eso qué ahogué un grito de sorpresa. Ese ahogo, fue por ver los ojos del niño. Era como si de fondo, tuviese los ojos marones, cómo mi papá. Pero había motitas de verde esmeralda, mezclado con dorado. Eran raros y hermosos.

Edward, que me miró al haber escuchado en grito ahogado, camino a paso humano hacia mi lado. Cuando los vio, abrió la boca hasta su máximo punto.

-Es... son... ah... – dijo incoherentemente. Trague saliva.

-Son hermosos – dije en un susurro. – mamá... – le llamé.

-Por Merlín santo... – dijo en mi mismo tono cuando le miró a los ojos. – es... son... especiales... James – dijo ella con voz neutra. – ven acá. – papá repitió la acción de mamá. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡son los ojos más raros y especiales qué he visto en mi vida! – dijo tío Sirius cuando los vio. Belle aclaró la garganta. – Eh... después de ti cariño... – dijo cariñosamente a Arabella. Sonrió complacida, y yo me eché a reír.

-Ya te tienen domado, Sirius/tío – dijimos papá y yo al mismo tiempo. Y estallamos a carcajadas.

Me agaché ligeramente sobre el coche donde estaba Ethan y lo cargué. Cuando me erguí, las llamas de la chimenea desaparecieron dejando a la familia Lupin en la sala. Se me iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Tío Remus! – exclamé de felicidad. Detrás de él, apareció Tonks con Teddy. - ¡Dora! ¡Teddy! – caminé hacia mamá y le di a Ethan, para ir directamente a Teddy. Lo observé.

Su carita era angelical, un aire Dora cuando tenía unos meses. Su pelo era una mata de color turquesa y sus ojos eran cómo la miel, iguales a los del tío Remus.

-hola Ted-Ted – le dije haciéndole muecas, una risa silenciosa hizo aparecer. Enseguida su pelo se tornó pelirrojo con manchas oscuras. Y sus ojos, los cambio a los míos, Verdi-castaños. – se parece mucho a ti, tío Rem-Rem – le dije inocente por el apodo nuevo. Papá y tío Sirius ahogaron una risa. -¿Qué pasa, Sir-Sir? – le pregunté a Canuto. Él me miró mal. Papá ya estaba riendo a mandíbula abierta.

-Cállate, Jamsie-pooh – le dijo mamá con voz infantil con tono de burla. Papá interrumpió su carcajada en seco.

-¿Por qué demonios no les dije a las chetas esas qué no quería ningún club de fans? – susurró papá abochornado. – me hubiese ahorrado mucho hoy.

-Pues déjame decirte, Cornamenta, qué ese fan-club tuyo lo dejaste correr para darle celos a la pelirroja. – atacó tío Sirius con burla.

-Y vaya los celos qué le daban a Lily... – comento mi padrino.

-¡Remus! – exclamó mamá. Largué una carcajada. Me estaba divirtiendo a lo lindo con los comentarios de 1973/77 - ¡Cállate ya! – gimió mamá desesperada y molesta con tío Remus. Eso atinó a qué mi risa subiese de tono. – ni qué alguien le hubiese dado una patada a la Señora Norris. – protestó. En eso, me callé y me ruboricé. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-no... – susurró papá. - ¿dime, qué no le diste una patada en el culo a esa asquerosa gata?

-¿Puedo mentir diciendo no? – pregunté con una vocecilla. Y de sopetón, los merodeadores, mamá y Tonks, se carcajearon. -¡Oh! ¡Ya paren de reír! – les dije apenada.

-Cuéntame, hijita mía de mi corazón, - dijo papá entusiasmado cuando pudo zafarse de la risa. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, mi mini-merodeadora?

-Pues... – dije todavía abochornada. – fue cuando quise ir a ver bien el retrato de la Señora Gorda en tercero... cuando Sirius intentó cargarse a Pettegrew – hice una mueca, cómo todos, al mencionar el apellido de la rata traidora. – cómo no tenía la capa, utilicé la escusa de ir al baño con Percy... quince minutos esperé en qué Percy se diera la vuelta para qué no me viera. ¡Quince! – bufé. – cuando se dio vuelta, salté silenciosamente hasta el otro lado de la puerta del Gran Comedor y empecé a caminar ligero... una escalera antes de llegar al retrato de la dama Gorda, la gata fea esa se cruzó y me miró con esos ojos maliciosos. Y antes de qué me diera cuenta, ella ya se estaba yendo para ir a avisarle al squib de Filch. Me enojé, al estilo Evans (según Sirius, qué me vio), y corrí hacia ella y le di tal patada que terminó parada a dos escaleras del nivel del Gran Comedor. – mamá, papá, Remus, Sirius, Arabella y Dora se echaron a reír. – Claro, después de eso, me largué a correr. – me encogí de hombros. – después le dije a Percy que estaba agitada porque me caí, y al escuchar qué alguien venía, vine corriendo. Así qué... no le mentí del todo. Pero ya... – me quejé, abochornada. - ¡dejen de reír! – exclamé.

-Oh, Bella...-dijo papá sacándose una lágrima de risa. - ¡Tú si qué eres Merodeadora! – Exclamó con orgullo.

-A diferencia de Harry, -dije más tranquila, ya qué las risas cesaron. – yo merodeaba por el castillo por diversión. En cambio mi hermano-pelusa (entiéndase, Harry) se iba a merodear por el castillo para averiguar lo qué ocultaban los profesores. Cómo: La piedra filosofal, visitar a Hagrid para darle apoyo moral por la noche, averiguar porque el nombre de un "muerto" – hice comillas con los dedos en la última palabra. – aparecía en El Mapa del Merodeador, averiguar la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, de noche, para enterarse de que eran dragones, acompañar a Hagrid antes de ser despedido injustamente al bosque prohibido para qué les presente a su medio-hermano Grawp, - a este paso, todos estaban asombrados. – Averiguar qué era lo qué trama Malfoy Jr. en el compartimiento de Prefectos con la capa y terminar petrificado y con una nariz rota y... creo qué... averiguar qué Snape era espía del pelón sin nariz y con ojos de vampiro carnívoro. – ante la última frase, todos se acercaron a reír por lo "del pelón sin nariz y con ojos de vampiro carnívoro", riéndome con ellos. – oh... y en sexto año, caer en cuenta de que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. – cuando todo se tranquilizó y qué Teddy y Ethan hayan comido, todo quedó en silencio.

A mi mente vino la imagen de Jacob. Torcí el gesto. Tengo qué enviarle una carta con una foto de Ethan y explicándole qué no era ningún monstruo.

-¿En qué piensa mi Bella? – preguntó Edward casualmente. Me reí. - ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cuéntame! – dijo acariciándome el pelo.

-Estaba pensando en escribirle una última carta a Black – dije serena. - ¿Estás de acuerdo? Porque va a ser la última qué escriba para él y quiero explicarle qué no se aparezca por acá, junto con una explicación detallada de Ethan.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – me contestó sereno. - ¿Dónde vamos a vivir después de la guerra? – Preguntó después.

Hice un gesto de indiferencia.

-mientras sea cerca de mis Padres, - dije ensimismada. – va todo bien. – me paré, agarré mi varita y exclamé: - ¡_Accio pergamino, tinta y pluma_! – acto seguido, los objetos convocados se posaron en la mesita ratona de la sala, frente a mí.

Todo lo que quería decirle a Jacob, lo volqué en el pergamino. Solo me ocupó menos de quince centímetros.

Agarré el sobre qué me tendía Edward y guardé el pergamino dentro del sobre, junto con una foto del niño.

Detrás del sobre escribí:

_A Jacob Black, La Cocina, Casa Black, La Push, Forks, Washington, ._

Hechice el sobre para que vaya por sí solo a casa de Jacob, qué al instante salió volando en dirección hacia su destino.

En ese momento, una lechuza marrón, atraviesa la ventana, con el diario _El Profeta Vespertino_ en su pico. Debe ser el diario de la tarde.

Lo agarré y le pague a la lechuza.

Abrí el diario, qué estaba doblado por la mitad, y ahogué un grito.

_Robo al banco Gringott`s_

_Harry Potter, ¿El primero en conseguirlo?_

-¡Por los calzones floreado de Merlín! – exclamé. - ¡Voy a matar a James!

-¿Por qué me vas a matar, hijita mía de mi corazoncito?-preguntó graciosamente papá, malinterpretándolo.

-no es con vos, papá... – dije con una risita. – Harry. – aclaré.

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?

-mira. – dije simplemente. Le tendí el diario. Cuando l agarró y leyó el encabezado, sus ojos se desorbitaron.

-¡Lily! – gritó.

-¿Y ahora qué? – dijo entrando en la sala.

-Ha-Harry logró robar Gringott`s – dijo, todavía, pasmado.

-¿QUE? – exclamó, muy fuerte, ella. Mamá se había tornado un poco roja de la furia. - ¡Ohhh! ¡Harry James Potter, estas en problemas!

-emmm... – intervine yo. – mamá, no sé si lo sabes, pero... Harry va a cumplir dieciocho años en julio. – torcí el gesto.

-¡Y a mí qué me importa! – exclamó. - ¡y pensar qué tenía mi carácter! – se indignó.

-y lo tiene... – susurré tan bajito qué solo Edward me escuchó. Se tragó la risa.

Mamá se sentó en el sofá, y respiró hondamente, para serenarse.

-¿A qué demonios fue Harry a Gringott`s? – preguntó Sirius con el seño fruncido.

-tal vez, después de la guerra, - dijo papá. Iba abrir la boca para rematar, pero me ganó. – y estoy seguro qué va a terminar, nos explica qué es lo qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-con todo este jaleo, -dije pasiva, sonando evasiva. – me dan ganas de ir a caminar al parque. ¿Podemos ir con Teddy y Ethan, mamá? – le pregunté. Entrecerró los ojos. – Vamos todos, mami. – le expliqué.

-Si... – dijo sopesándolo. – Vamos. – y una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro.

-¡Auuuuuu! – exclamó tío Sirius. - ¡Quema!

-¿Qué quema, Canuto? – preguntó papá.

-¡Esta cosa donde me senté! – dijo frotándose el trasero. Él seguía gimoteando de dolor. El solo no se ocultaba todavía. Sirius se levantó y saco una especie de moneda muy rara, para los _muggles_, del sillón. Era uno de los tantos galeones qué Hermione había hechizado para informar al ED

-Sirius dámelo. – le dije intranquila. El accedió algo extrañado. – este galeón no es común. Es una especie de comunicación con el ED – expliqué. No hacía falta explicar qué era el ED, ya se los había explicado. – debe haber un mensaje, oh... si... hay uno.

_Harry en Hogwarts. Ayuda en el castillo. Por Cabeza de Puerco._

-No... – susurré. Miré a todos en la sala. – Harry esta en Hogwarts... – mi voz sonó entrecortada. – la guerra se acerca.

El rostro de todos, palidecieron.


	27. Necesidad de actuar por un futuro mejor

Capítulo 26: Necesidad de actuar por un futuro mejor

-¡Edward!- grité. Me giré. - ¡Vamos a Cabeza de Puerco! ¡Ahora!

Subí a recoger mi varita, pero a mitad de la escalera, alguien me retuvo. Era mi padre.

-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! – dijo alarmado. - ¿Piensas dejar a Ethan solo?

-No... – dije ceñuda. – los dejo con ustedes.

-¡No, no, no, no! – dijo negando alterado. - ¡Tú te quedas acá cuidando de tú hijo y lo dejas a mano de Sirius, Remus y yo!

-¡NO! - ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué voy a dejar qué lo vean a él y a Sirius en toda la gente qué creían qué estaban muertos? - ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN IR POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUÉ SI TE VEN CON SIRIUS VAN, SERAN LOS PRIMEROS EN MORÍR A MANOS DE CUALQUIER MORTIFAGO QUÉ LOS RECONOZCA! ¡O PEOR! ¡AMANOS DE QUIEN LOS MATÓ HACE CASI DISESIETE AÑOS ATRÁS! – traté de tranquilizarme. – mamá, Tonks, Belle, Sirius y tú, se quedarán. – dije nerviosa. – esta es nuestra guerra. No soy una niña. Tengo casi dieciocho años y se qué lo qué hago. Lucharé por un futuro para mi hijo y para mi ahijado. – les dije severa a los qué nombre. – tenemos una ventaja: vampiros. Estarán para proteger a cuantos puedan de la maldición asesina, ya qué no les afecta en absoluto, porque, prácticamente, están muertos. – hice una visión general de la sala. Ethan y Teddy estaban durmiendo. – si eso significa tener qué morir para darles un mundo con paz y tranquilidad, lo haré. No por nada soy Gryffindor e hija de James y Lily Potter. – agregué severa. – Y no me harás cambiar de opinión, Edward, sabes qué es inútil. – le dije mirándolo a los ojos. – y te prometo qué estarás siempre a mi lado. – le dije para asegurarme de qué esté conmigo en esto. – me voy a cambiar.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me puse lo más cómodo para correr libremente por Hogwarts. Entre ellos, una remera heredada de papá qué me quedaba, raro, perfecta, de suerte está bastante arruinada cómo para qué me importe, ya qué tengo algo mucho mejor de él para otro día. La remera decía J.P. en letras doradas ya qué lo demás era color escarlata. Un jogging color escarlata, también, junto con unos borceguís negros. Agarré mi varita de mi escritorio junto a mi relicario con las fotos de mamá con papá y una con Edward, Ethan y mía, y me lo até a mi muñeca con un hechizo irrompible en el lazo.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella? – me giré hacia la puerta. Era Edward. – Puede qué no vuelvas nunca más y... ¿sabes lo qué eso significa? – preguntó entorné los ojos. Se me acercó y tomó mis manos. – a donde quiera qué tu vayas, te seguiré. No importa quienes estén a mi lado, tu eres lo más importante qué he tenido nunca en mi existencia. – le sonreí melancólica. Deslicé mis manos fuera de las suyas, y posé mis manos a cada lado de su rostro, acercándolo a mí. Mis labios se fusionándolos con los de él, desapareciendo todo lo demás.

-Vamos... – le dije en un susurro. – quiero luchar para un mundo mejor para Ethan y Teddy... y tu... – le advertí. – más te vale seguir vivo si yo termino muerta, porque Ethan te va a necesitar. – le dije severamente dándole un casto beso en sus labios. – ni un "peros".

-Tú no puedes decir... – empezó Edward. Le interrumpí.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento para discutir, Edward. – le dije. – además, ¿Quién se ocupara de Ethan? Tú eres necesario en su vida. – le dije suplicándole. – tienes qué darle un ejemplo de cómo ser algún día.

Desde entonces, Edward no tocó más el tema.

Después de bajar y de avisarles a los demás Cullen qué nos íbamos a Cabeza de Puerco, Remus, Edward y yo, nos fuimos por Red Flu hasta el punto de reunión.

Todo estaba silencioso en el bar. Y, entonces, llamé a alguien.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – pasé mi mirada por el lugar. Entonces, apareció. Casi me desmayo de de la impresión. Aberforth Dumbledore se parecía demasiado a su ya fallecido hermano. – Hola Señor Dumbledore.

Hizo una inclinación y me examinó con la mirada.

-Supongo qué vienen hacia Hogwarts, ¿no? – dijo con una voz más grave qué la qué tenía Albus.

-Supone bien. – dijo Edward. - ¿Cuál es la entrada? – Aberforth fue hacia la chimenea, donde había un cuadro de una chica muy hermosa con la mirada soñadora, no al estilo Luna, y lo abrió. Jadeé. Un túnel se mostraba de tras de él.

Me giré hacia Remus.

-¿Porqué esta entrada a Hogwarts no se muestra en el Mapa del Merodeador? – le pregunté. – lo único que sé es qué existen dos lugares qué no aparecen en él: La Cámara de los Secretos y La Sala de Menesteres.

-nunca lo habíamos descubierto con James y Sirius. – dijo perplejo. – Si mis deducciones son correctas, - dijo mientras subía al hueco y empezábamos a caminar. – esto debe llevar a La Sala de Menesteres. – asentí estando de acuerdo con él.

-Pues, creo, qué si Aberforth sabe de este pasadizo, -dije pensativa. – eso quiere decir qué deben estar pasando más personas, ¿No? – dije lógicamente.

-Y tienes razón – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros ligeramente conocida. Me giré automáticamente. Era Kingsley. - ¿Cómo están, chicos? – dijo sonriendo. Asentí ligeramente. –he oído qué se acerca una gran batalla. – hice una mueca.

- no me hace gracia – mascullé. – pero tengo... tenemos – corregí. – qué hacerlo. Por Teddy y por Ethan. – dije sin rodeos.

-Una verdadera Gryffindor. – dijo Remus y sonreí arrogantemente. – y un varadero parecido físico a su madre pero todo lo contrario a su actitud. – dijo en una mueca. – James Potter en femenino.

-y estoy orgullosa por eso. – le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

Poco a poco, el túnel se volvía más luminoso, hasta llegar a una especie de puerta con el tamaño del cuadro de Ariana Dumbledore. Lo empuje, y l qué ví, hizo qué me sintiera de nuevo en casa. Sonreí. Ninguno notó qué el cuadro se había abierto.

-¿Preparados para la fiesta, chicos? – grité. - ¡Porque Isabella Marie Lillian Swan Potter ya llegó! – dije saltando hasta el lado de Cho Chang. La miré y me sonrió. Le resté importancia y me fui al lado de Neville para abrazarle. - ¡Neville! – grité en su oído. – ¡Estas hecho mierda! – le dije después del abrazo y mirando todas sus lastimaduras.

-No es nada – dijo restando importancia con la mano, pero estaba sonriente. – Seamus está peor, míralo. – dijo señalándolo. Y tenía razón. Estaba peor. Toda la cara hinchada, sin embargo, sonriendo por ayudar a Harry.

-Oh... ya veo. – dije simplemente.

-¿Y bien? – me urgió Neville. - ¿De dónde venís vos?

-De América. – le dije neutra. Se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Y qué hacías ahí? – preguntó perplejo.

-Esta Ethan, mi hijo. – le expliqué simplemente. A él se le escapó un silbido.

-vaya, pues... felicidades, Bell`s. y... ¿De quién es? – preguntó curioso.

-De Edward. – le dije quitándome de cerca suyo y mostrándole quien era. – lo conocí una semana después de irme tras lo sucedido en el ministerio, ¿Recuerdas? – asintió, recordando.

-Se parece a...

-Lo sé... – suspiré. Sabía qué Edward se parecía en algunos aspectos a Cedric. Pero yo no lo amaba por ser parecido a él. Lo amaba por ser cómo es. – Pero aún así, lo amo mucho más de lo qué le amé a Ced... – me encogí de hombros. Miré a mí alrededor. N había rastro de Harry, Ron y Mione. - ¿Dónde están Ron, Harry y Hermione? – le pregunté a Nev.

-emm... – dijo pensativo. – Cuando Harry llegó, dijo qué estaba buscando un objeto qué perteneciera a Rowena Ravenclaw – dijo explicando. – qué tenía qué buscarlo para no sé qué. Qué ayudaría a destruir a Quien-Tú-Sabes. - abrí los ojos, perpleja. ¿La diadema de Ravenclaw podía ser un Horrocrux? – y se fue con Luna y Hermione a la sala común de Ravenclaw... después, Ron se fue no se donde– se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-Bien... – dije antes de qué las puertas se abrieran en par en par. Miré para ver quién era. En mi rostro apareció una sonrisa.

Eran Harry, Luna y Hermione.

Corrí para abrazarlo (entiéndase, estrujarlo) con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Bella! – dijo sorprendido y correspondió al abrazo, pero, luego, me soltó. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – me preguntó medio enojado, medio sorprendido. - ¡Tienes qué volver y cuidar de Ethan!

-¡Lo sé, Harry! – le dije un poco enfadada. – lo deje con Tonks, Belle, Canuto, Cornamenta y con la pelirroja. – le dije con adrenalina. – ¡No podía quedarme en la mansión y esperar a recibir noticias de qué si estabas muerto o vivo! ¡O si uno de mis amigos también lo están! – le dije con fiereza.

-Pe-pe-pero... – tartamudeó.

-¡Basta, Harry! – le dije harta. – vine para ayudar. Vine con la necesidad de actuar para un futuro mejor para Ethan y Teddy! ¡Y si tengo que morir para cumplir eso, lo hago! – espere a qué me dijera algo, pero se limitó a respirar profundamente. Era señal de qué había desistido.

Me dirigí a Hermione, y la abrasé. Hice lo mismo con Luna. Pero me faltaba algo... o más bien, alguien.

-¿Dónde está Ronald? – pregunté.

-Dijo algo acerca de un baño, o algo así... – dijo Cho Chang, acercándose. Sentí como si hubiese mordido un limón. – en realidad, me pareció algo raro qué saliera, ya que puede pedir uno en la Sala de Menesteres. – y se encogió de hombros mirando a Harry. Bufé.

-Bien, Chang – le dije cortante. – tenemos cosas qué hacer y... – me corté a mi misma cuando las pertas que daban al castillo se abrieron. Era Ron, con un montón de objetos amarillentos y puntiagudos en brazo izquierdo y el otro, una escoba. Estaba sonriente.- ¡Ron! – exclamé a unos metros. ¿Dónde estuviste por Merlín? Le reclamé.

-En La Cámara de los secretos – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero se necesita hablar _Párcel_ para abrirla! – le dije asombrada. - ¿cómo lo hiciste? – pregunté atónita.

-simplemente imite a los silbidos qué suelta Harry cuando habla la lengua. – hizo un ademán para restarle importancia. – Hay qué destruir la copa de Huffelpuff – informó. – no la traigo yo. La trae Hermione. – la miró y le tendió un colmillo a ella.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida. – Yo-yo-yo... no... No quiero hacerlo... – dijo con voz asustada.

-vamos, Mione – le dijo Harry mirándola con profundidad. – Hazlo... – Hermione miró a su novio, y apretó los labios, indecisa.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de qué el cuadro se abriera otra vez y aparecieran los demás Cullen`s. ví un borrón con pelo corto llegar hasta a mí.

-¡Bella! – dijo con entusiasmo, y me abrazó con cuidado. - ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Ethan? ¿Cómo está el peque? – me bombardeó con preguntas. La interrumpí antes de que empezara otra vez.

-¡Espera, Alice! – le dije riendo. – En casa esta todo de maravilla. Pero... –hice una mueca. – estamos en medio de una guerra y necesitamos su ayuda. – dije mirando a los seis Cullen`s con severidad. – necesito que protejan a todos de los rayos verdes. Verdes. Solamente los rayos verdes...- expliqué. – en este caso, de la maldición _Avada Kedavra_. Es la maldición asesina – les aclaré al ver sus caras de confusión. – Edward irá conmigo. Los demás divídanse cada uno en un grupo. Ustedes, al estar, prácticamente, muertos, no les afectará. ¿Están de acuerdo? – les pregunté. Los vampiros asintieron solemnes. – Bien, veamos... – me volteé a hacia mi hermano. – Harry, ¿ya viene? – le pregunte con un poco de temor en la voz.

-Sí. Escucha, necesito qué vayan afuera de la sala. Todos – informó decidido. Arqué una ceja. – está en la sala. Donde todo se esconde.

-Bien. Chicos – les llamé a los demás Cullen´s. – síganme.

Al cruzar la puerta, me detuve inmediatamente. Ví a la Profesora McGonagall ayudando a reforzar la protección. Supe desde un principio de qué Snape se había ido a donde _su señor_. Alumnos de todas las edades corrían de acá para allá. Decidí ayudar al Profesor Flitwick, junto a una ventana rota.

-¡Profesor Flitwick! – le dije sonriente, junto a la ventana. Me miró alzando la vista. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Potter! – dijo mientras hacía los encantamientos de protección. - ¡Qué gusto de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo! ¿Qué la trae por este sector del castillo?

-Ayudar, profesor... ayudar con los encantamientos. – le dije sacando mi varita y murmurando una similitud de los encantamientos protectores qué usamos cuando estábamos en el bosque.

Minutos después, escuché el rugir de algo desconocido y escalofriante a la vez.

Miré hacia la puerta de la sala de menesteres. No había nadie. Me pregunto dónde estará metido mi hermano...

Un temblor sacudió al castillo entero, y las protecciones habían desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Daba inicio.

-Edward – llamé. El estuvo al lado mío en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – dile a tus hermanos qué estén junto a cada grupo qué vean débiles... donde vea grupos de alumnos menores de edad... y qué actúen cuando el primer fulgor verde aparezca. – se hizo un borrón y en un minuto estaba devuelta al lado mío.

Busqué con mi mano, la de Edward. La encontré enseguida. Empuñé mi varita, y, con una fluorita, convoqué un armamento militar sin soldados. Duraría solo una o dos horas. Dependía de mi energía, por lo qué no sería un problema... Edward estaría a mi lado siempre

Hubo un temblor, y todos los encantamientos, se desvanecieron.

Poco a poco, temblores más fuertes. Ya estaba hecho.

Con las barreras destruidas, me aseguré en correr junto a Edward hacia escaleras abajo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – grité a pulmón, a la vez qué un Pegaso plateado cabalgaba hacia los dementores. - ¡HARRY! – le grité corriendo hacia él. Me abrazó fuertemente. – Falta poco, Harry y todo estará cómo debería ser desde hace dieciséis años atrás... – le murmuré en su oído.

-Si... todo a la normalidad. – dijo en un suspiro. Lo noté extraño. Me apretó más contra él y me soltó.

-Harry... – l dije despacio. - ¿Qué va a hacer? – le dije preocupada. – más bien, ¿Cuántos faltan? – le pregunté sabiendo a qué me refería.

-El diario y el anillo ya están – dijo despacio. – el relicario y la copa de Huffelpuff también. – me informó. Lo miré asombrada. ¿Cuándo y quien destruyó la copa de Huffelpuff? Le resté importancia para prestarle atención a mi hermano. – y cuando entramos con los chicos a la sala de menesteres, hubo un percance donde te explicaré más adelante, dando paso a la destrucción de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. – se me cortó la respiración.

-entonces solo queda...

-solamente quedaría Nagini – completó él. – ve al castillo, y tengo qué ir a hacer una última cosa. – alcé una ceja. – no me mires así, necesito hacer una última visita a un lugar. – me dijo mientras se iba con Ron y Mione.

No me hice esperar más, corrí hacia el castillo, y divisé a Emmett tumbando a un mortífago por la ventana.

-¡Buena esa, Emmett! – le dije pasando corriendo por su lado.

-¡Gracias, Bell`s! – me gritó al girarse.

Escuché una discusión, y me giré.

Ahí, en las puertas de lo qué sería el gran comedor, estaban Remus y Tonks, discutiendo mientras peleaban con Bellatrix y Dohlov respectivamente. En una de esas, Remus se distrajo, y Dohlov aprovechó, difícilmente. La respuesta. Le lancé, sin darme cuenta, la maldición asesina. No me importó. Él había matado a los gemelos Prewett.

Pero lo qué no pude, fue hacer qué Bellatrix le lanzara la misma maldición a Tonks. Ahogué un grito. Pero no fue necesario.

Miré para todos lados buscando a alguno de los Cullen cerca. Pero lo unico que ví fue el rostro de Rosalie, mirando desafiante a Bellatrix. De algún modo, según Edward, se había enterado qué Tonks era madre.

Bellatrix rugió de ira. Y yo, me reí a carcajada libre.

-¡Tu! – me señaló. - ¡Tenemos una cuenta pendiente desde hace dos años, maldita mestiza! – me gritó desquiciada.

-¿Qué? – le dije con burla. - ¿Qué te debo, sangre pura? – le dije a modo de insulto. – yo no te debo nada. - le dije lacónicamente, mientras me acercaba.

-te dije en el ministerio qué seguirías tu después de mi maldito primo. – dijo riéndose. - ¡Me encantó tanto matarlo! ¡Por fin libré a la noble familia Black de ese traidor! ¿Y quién lloró después de matarle? ¡Tú y tu patético hermano! – esta vez, fui yo quien rio cómo una desquiciada. - ¿de qué te ríes?

-¿Estás convencida de qué Sirius está muerto? – le dije con la misma sonrisa qué usó ella después de ver pasar a Sirius por el velo. - ¿Y si te dijera qué volvió de la noche a la mañana por culpa de una profecía hecha por mi profesora de adivinación? – le dije desinteresadamente.

-¡no te creo! – dijo indiferente. – es más, me voy a divertir mucho torturándote. ¡_Crucio_! – gritó con rabia.

-¡_Protego_! – grité inmediatamente. - ¿nunca luchaste contra mí, Bella? – le dije burlona. – cómo se nota qué no lo hiciste nunca. – le lancé con burla. - ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor, Bella! ¡Vamos! – le dije al estilo Sirius. - ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Juguemos! – le dije. – este juego se le llama "El juego de las veinte preguntas". Pero no haremos veinte. Haremos algunas cuantas.

-Lily... – me advirtió Remus.

-No me interrumpas, Lunático. – le dije. – primera pregunta: ¿Sabías qué hay un sangre mezclada entre tus tropas? – le dije burlona. Ella se rió, cómo si lo qué acabara de decir fuese una broma. Me puse seria. – no es broma, Bellatrix, es enserio. – la risa cesó. - ¿sabes cuál es el verdadero nombre de tu _señor_?- le dije en tono meloso. - ¡Espera! Déjame decírtelo bien despacio. – le dije cómo si le estuviese enseñando a un niño de siete años, el escribir. – Tom Sorvolo Riddle – completé. – y es un "maldito", cómo los llamas tú, sangre mezclada. – le dije jovialmente.

-¡Mentira! – y un rayo verde, salió de su varita. Lo esquivé con habilidad. Empezó el verdadero juego. - ¡Te mataré! ¡Maldita sangre mestiza! – me dijo lanzándome hechizo tras hechizo qué esquivaba hábilmente. En ningún ataque me defendía. Y siempre me reía de ella.

-¿Sabes, Bellatrix? – le dije esquivando sus maldiciones. – en verdad, tienes mano hábil para los hechizos... no tanto como yo. – le dije burlándome, cómo siempre. – al final de todo esto, terminaras muerta cómo tantos qué tú misma mataste. O quizá te lance tantos _Cruciatus_, hasta dejarte loca cómo tú dejaste locos a los padres de Neville. – dije con valentía. Me reí otra vez de ella. Pero las maldiciones qué ella me mandaban, pararon, al igual que mi risa, por una voz fría y silbante qué salió de la nada.

-_Han peleado valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar el coraje. – _hablo la voz. Miré a mi enemiga. Miraba con una sonrisa qué a la mayoría les daba un escalofrió. A mí, no. – _Aun así, han sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si continúan resistiéndose a mí, todos ustedes morirán, uno por uno. No quisiera qué esto pasara. Cada gota de sangre mágica qué se derrama es una pérdida y un desperdicio. - _¡Aja! ¡¿Y qué más tienes para decirnos? – _Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente._

_Tienen una hora. Preparen su muerte con dignidad. Traten a los heridos. Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter – _mi corazón se quedó quieto cuando nombró a mi hermano. Bellatrix ya se había ido, tras la orden de Riddle– _Has permitido qué tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarme tu mismo. Esperaré por una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si al final de esa hora no has venido a verme, si no te has rendido, entonces la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo entraré a la batalla, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño qué trate de protegerte. Una hora._ – su voz desapareció, y volví a la realidad.

Miré a mí alrededor. Vi a Tonks en brazos de mi padrino. Me sentí sola.

Y, cómo si lo hubiese llamado. Edward apareció en mi campo de visión y corrí hacia él. Cuando lo abracé, el lo hizo más fuerte.

-¿estás bien, cariño? – me preguntó. Asentí contra su pecho.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunté.

-en el grupo de Fred y Percy. – suspiró. – por poco y Fred muere aplastado por una pared qué se cayó atrás suyo. – paré de respirar. – no te preocupes. Está bien. Solo se resbaló y sostuve la pared hasta qué salió de la trayectoria de la caída de ella. – suspiré, quitándome un peso de encima. – tratamos de ayudar en todo lo posible. Había dos hermanos, Dennis y Colin, creo, salvé al tal Colin de una maldición asesina. Creo que a lo largo de la noche, he recibido unas cien maldiciones por parte del enemigo.

-qué bien qué seas anti balas y anti Avada Kedavra. – dije con una risita. El me sonrió cariñosamente. Busqué a nadie en específico con la mirada. Al hacerlo, encontré a Harry. – Harry... – susurré. Me deshice de los brazos de mi prometido. Corrí hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarle. – hermano... – él apretó más el abrazo, cómo hace rato.

-Snape... – dijo con voz seca. Fruncí el seño. – él... el está muerto. – dijo con voz rasposa.- y... y... de sus ojos salió esto. – me mostro un tubo de ensayo cerrado, donde había un hilo grueso de una especie de gas plateado. _Recuerdos, _me dijo mi mente. – y son de él.

-¿Dónde los vas a ver? – le pregunté.

-En el despacho del director.- me contestó. – y creo qué quiero verlo solo. – dijo mientras se iba hacia dicho lugar.

No despegué mi mirada de mi hermano hasta qué no dobló el pasillo qué llevaba hacia el despacho del director.


	28. El amanecer de un nuevo día

Capítulo 27: El amanecer de un nuevo día

Me quedé ahí, parada. Sin mirar a nadie. Solo el lugar donde Harry había desaparecido. Suspiré.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor... – miré dentro del lugar. – o lo qué queda de él. – dije con un gesto negativo.

Edward me tomó la mano y, junto a Tonks y Remus, fuimos a ayudar.

-nunca en mi vida vi tantos cuerpos en fila. – dijo Edward con tristeza. Me limité a suspirar con pesar. – ni cuando era humano, y la gripe española asechaba en Chicago. – agrego con un nudo en la garganta. Presioné más mi mano contra la suya. - ¿Dónde se han metido mis hermanos?

Una ráfaga de aire me dio de lleno en la cara, y Alice estaba frente a nosotros. Su cara estaba sucia y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Sin embargo, nos sonrió tristonamente.

-Bella... – dijo ella mientras miraba hacia el Gran Comedor. – es... es...

-Increíble, - complete. – lo sé Alice... lo sé. Viví en carne propia la supuesta muerte de mi tío Sirius y te puedo decir qué fue lo más doloroso de ver. Ese día, entré en estado de shock, por lo qué me mandaron a ir a casa de Charlie. Me armaron una historia, qué ustedes conocen, para qué esté tranquila por un tiempo. Dumbledore calculó qué tendría qué regresar dentro de unos cinco años o cuatro... pero mi intuición me dijo qué después de casi dos años, tenía qué volver. – suspiré. – cada día añoraba el estar con los gemelos, el estar con mi padrino, con mi hermano, con mis amigos, Ron y Hermione, los Weasley... – abracé a Edward. – ahora me preguntó cuan nervioso debe estar papá... – dije medio divertida, medio preocupada. – debe estar calvo de tanto jalarse los pelos del cuero cabelludo. – reí.

Caminábamos despacio, sin ningún apuro. Algunas veces parábamos para ayudar a curar a los heridos. Otras, para charlar con conocidos míos.

-¿Quién es ese rubio? – preguntó Alice curiosa. Levanté la mirada hacia ella. – Ese, el qué te está mirando. – dirigí mi mirada a donde ella tenía la suya. Fruncí el seño. Cormac McLaggen me miraba fijamente.

-Digamos qué es... – dije buscando la palabra adecuada. – un Gryffindor antipático. – finalicé. - ¿En qué piensa, amor? – le pregunté a Edward.

-No piensa. – dijo él, ceñudo. – le ciegan los celos. – parpadeé.

-¿Qué? – dije escéptica. – Está loco. – dije rotundamente. - definitivamente loco.

-¿Porqué? – dijo inocentemente Alice.

-Porque no tiene por qué estar celoso el mandril aquel. – le dije escuetamente. – desde qué me desarrollé, en Hogwarts, siempre intentó conseguir una cita conmigo. – le informé. – siempre decía qué estaba loco por mí. – Edward soltó un bufido. – obviamente, siempre le dije qué no. Ya qué simplemente, es una cara bonita. – me encogí de hombros. – antes de que Hermione fuese agarrada para el baile de navidad, me lo había pedido a mí.

-¿y qué le contestaste? – me preguntó Alice con expresión divertida por la reacción de Edward.

-Sencillo – le dije sonriente, mientras nos sentábamos en una banca. – "Más te vale alejarte de mí antes de qué se entere Harry y Cedric, McLaggen. Por qué, yo, puedo ser piadosa, pero ellos no. Parte, No se me permite ir al baile por ser una de las integrantes del grupo de música" y le mandé un hechizo qué lo ridiculizó. – a esto, Alice se carcajeó, llamando la atención de algunos qué estaban cerca de nosotros. Entre ellos, McLaggen.

Me apegué más a mi prometido. Esto hizo qué él, hiciera qué me sentara entre sus piernas. Escondí mi rostro en la unión de su cuello al hombro.

-¿Bella? – preguntó una voz conocida. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – me volteé para ver quién era el portador de esa voz.

Oliver Wood.

-Oliver... – lo abracé fuertemente. – ¡Qué bueno qué estés bien! – le dije apartándome de él. - ¿Qué sería del mundo sin nuestro querido capitán mole-huesos? – le bromeé. Rió un poco apagado. Sus ojos estaban opacos por la guerra, y su cara estaba llena de polvo.

-no se... – se encogió de hombros. – es bueno qué estés bien, ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin la entusiasta por el quidditch más loca del mundo? – dijo devolviéndome la broma. Lo golpeé en el hombro levemente. Nos reímos.

-¿ye te quitaron a tu prometida, Eddie? – preguntó una voz burlona. Resoplé. Oliver me miró curioso.

-Emmett – dije a modo de advertencia. – si quieres tener tus atributos sanos, cállate de una buena vez.

-Sí, Bell`s – dijo medio temeroso.

- Oliver, - dije llamando su atención. – Este – dije acercándome a Edward. – es Edward, mi prometido. – y después señalé a Emmett y a Alice. – y ellos son dos de sus hermanos: Alice y Emmett... cómo te darás cuenta, Wood – dije adoptando una mueca rara, ni yo entendía mis expresiones. – son...

-vampiros evolucionados. – terminó mi amigo asintiendo. Pestañeé.

-¿hiciste la tarea de Binns, Oliver? – le pregunté impactada. Me miró mal. – vale, ya se, ya se. No me meto contigo nunca más.

-¿te digo algo?, es mejor estar estudiando qué ir a perseguir a un maniático asesino cerca del anochecer. – fruncí el seño.

-Si te refieres a lo qué pasó en tercero, te aviso qué Sirius Black es inocente – le dije mosqueada. – siempre lo fue. El culpable fue Peter Pettigrew... dejemos esto aparte, Wood. – le dije quitándole importancia. – Ahora es más importante lo qué se vive ahora y... – divisé con la vista a Katie Bell. – Ahí está Katie – le informé. Inmediatamente, Oliver se giró, y captó a Bell. Ella también lo estaba mirando. Ella sonrió, y por lo que pude apreciar, él también. – ve con ella, capitán. – le dije divertida. – Y róbale un beso, - le dije para qué se le subiera los colores. No me equivoqué. Luego, me dije a mi misma: - por si acaso, es el primero y el último.

-¿A lo qué pasó en tercero? – preguntaron los tres vampiros qué estaban cerca de mí.

-otro día, se los cuento. – les dije para no enfrascarme en recuerdos.

Mientras íbamos caminando hacia los Weasley`s, qué estaban acompañados por los demás Cullen´s, me cruzaba con viejos compañeros y amigos: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett, Lee Jordan, Hannah Abott, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Terry Bott, Ernie McMillan, Justin Fint-Fletcher, y muchos más.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado, Edward? – le dije para saber cuánto faltaba para qué se reinicie la batalla.

-Faltan cinco minutos para qué se complete la hora. – dijo un poco tenso. Fruncí el seño y apreté los labios.

-¿Isabella? – dijo una voz qué irritaba desde tercero. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – me giré, y bufé. McLaggen.

-¿Qué quieres, McLaggen? – dije aburrida, cuando nos apartamos del grupo. Claro, con la mirada fulminante de Edward en McLaggen.

-¿Por qué carajos estas cerca de un vampiro? – dijo ceñudo.

-¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? – le espeté. – te lo dije un millón de veces, McLaggen. No-estaré-contigo-ni-en-sueños. – le dije cortante. – y si no te vas de mi vista en segundos, puede qué llame a mi prometido para qué te descoloque el pescuezo. – amenacé.

-¡así se habla, Bella! – dijeron los gemelos, junto con Emmett y Jasper. Apunté al grupo anterior.

-y ellos, -le advertí.-le ayudarán.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. – me dijo.

Iba a replicar, cuando la voz fría y escalofriante de Voldemort, hablo otra vez.

-_Harry Potter está muerto. Le maté mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes sacrificaban sus vidas por él. Traemos su cuerpo cómo prueba de qué su héroe ha muerto._

_La batalla está ganada. Han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortifagos los superan en números, y "El Niño qué Vivió" está acabado. La guerra debe acabar. Cualquiera qué continúe a resistiéndose, hombre, mujer o niño, será masacrado, al igual que cada miembro de su familia. Salgan del castillo ahora, arrodíllense ante mí, y serán absueltos. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas, vivirán y serán perdonados, y se unirán a mí en un nuevo mundo qué construiremos juntos._

-¡maldito hijo de puta! – grité con mis fuerzas. - ¡maldito pelón sin nariz! ¡Desgraciado! – dije caminando decididamente, con lágrimas cayendo en mi rostro, hacia la entrada del castillo, donde se encontraba Neville. Los demás, estaban detrás de nosotros.

A lo lejos, un grupo de individuos con capa negra, avanzaba. Podía oír a Bellatrix reír contenta. También se pudo divisar a una persona mucho más grandes qué los mortífagos. Hagrid estaba detrás de Voldemort, cargando algo. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia.

-¡Infeliz! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas. A esta altura, mi pelo, por la angustia, pasó a ser la misma de antes, el pelo de Bella Swan, acompañado con el color de la ya mencionada. - ¡Hijo de puta! – un vidrio de la ventana del castillo estalló, gracias a mi ira y angustia.

Después de mí, le siguieron las protestas de Ron, Hermione y, para mi sorpresa, McGonagall, alentando así, a los demás.

-¡Silencio! – gritó Riddle. Hubo un golpe y una luz brillante. En ese momento, no podíamos hablar. - ¡Es acabó! ¡Déjale, Hagrid, a mis pies, donde debe estar!

Hagrid, obedeciendo, puso el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano cerca de los pies de la basura qué arruinó mi vida.

-¿Ven? – dijo Riddle, mientras paseaba hacia delate del cuerpo de Harry. - ¡Potter está muerto! Lo entiende ahora, ¿verdad, ilusos? ¡No era nada, nunca lo fue, más qué un niño qué confiaba en qué los demás se sacrificaran por él!

-¡Se enfrentó a ti! – gritamos Ron y yo, rompiendo el hechizo, haciendo qué el bando defensor de lo justo gritaran y chillaran hasta qué Riddle nos callara otra vez.

-Lo maté mientras escapaba a hurtadillas de los terrenos de Hogwarts. – reflexionó ante su asquerosa mentira. – Muerto mientras intentaba salvar su vida... – pero se detuvo cuando vio qué avanzaba con paso decidido.

-¡No! – escuché exclamar a Edward. - ¡Bella! – dijo intentando qué diera paso atrás.

Estaba hecha una furia, y mi furia crecía más por las risas de los mortifagos.

Voldemort alzó la varita hacia mí, y preguntó:

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? – dijo siseando. - ¿Quién se ofreció a demostrar lo qué ocurre a los qué continúan luchando cuando todo está perdido?

Bellatrix, qué me reconoció, soltó una carcajada deleitada.

-¡Es nuestra querida Isabella, mi señor! – dijo ella. – ¡La hermanita de nuestro querido bebe Potter!

-Oh, si... – dijo Riddle mirándome detenidamente. – la recuerdo... ¡Igual a su madre! – dijo con una sonrisa qué daba asco. – Veamos... ¿Cómo están tus padres, querida? – dijo burlón. Sonreí, acordándome qué me esperaban en casa de los Cullen.

-Ellos están bien. – dije sonriente. – están cuidando de mi hijo en América. – le miré para ver su reacción. Decidí hacer una mentirita piadosa. – Todo este tiempo han estado en coma, Riddle – le dije divertida por su expresión. Detrás de mí, se escuchó una exclamación. – después de qué le lanzaste la maldición asesina, quedaron en un profundo coma. Débiles. Incapaces de hacer nada, mas qué estar postrados en una camilla de hospital. – dije iracunda. – Todos nosotros tenemos algo qué tu no, Tom Riddle – le dije con voz de ultratumba. – y es algo por lo qué luchar.

-¿te atreves a llamarme de esa forma, niña insolente? – dijo con los dientes apretados. – Yo soy Lord Voldemort. Y mataré a cualquiera qué se me revele. – inesperadamente, hizo un movimiento con la varita. Se oyó una ráfaga de viento, y mis ojos se taparon. En ese momento, me di cuenta qué estaba paralizada. No me podía mover. – ahora, la hermana de Harry Potter, demostrará lo dicho antes.

Sentí un calor en mi cabeza. Por unos segundos, no pude pensar. Pero un sonido me confundió.

-¡HAGGER! – dijo torpemente, el gigante qué reconocí cómo Grawp.

Reaccioné, ya me podía mover. Inmediatamente, saqué el sombrero de mi cabeza, lo apagué, golpeándolo y... me detuve. Algo, dentro del sombrero, brillaba. ¡Sí! Pero me di cuenta de qué Nagini estaba más cerca de Neville, qué venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Neville! – le grité. - ¡Toma! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer! – le dije lanzándole la espada de Gryffindor. La tomó en el aire y, con fuerza, arremató contra la serpiente qué estaba detrás de él. Decapitándola. La cabeza de la serpiente rodó en el aire, hasta parar en el piso.

-¡HARRY! – gritó Hagrid - ¡HARRY!... ¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY?

¿Qué? ¿Harry?

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde mi hermano tendría qué yacer, muerto. Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro al recordarlo.

El caos retornó. Thelstras, centauros e hipogrifos se unieron a la lucha. Neville se escudaba con la espada de Gryffindor de los ataques de los mortifagos.

Desenfundé mi varita para enfrentarme a Voldemort. Pero McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn peleaban contra él. Bueno, entonces Bellatrix.

Pero al mirar hacia ella, vi qué peleaba contra Luna, Ginny y Hermione. Esta última, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Bellatrix peleaba muy bien. Tanto, qué igualaba a mis amigas. Pero mi atención se centró cuando la maldición asesina rozó a Hermione cerca de su cabeza. Corrí hacia ellas.

-¡GINNY, LUNA, HERMIONE! – grité. - ¡APARTENSEN! ¡AHORA! – las tres me hicieron caso. – Tenemos algo pendiente. Ella rió con su carcajada desquiciada.

-¿Temes qué alguno de tus amiguitos quede muerto cómo tu hermanito, Potter? – dijo con voz de niña. - ¿temes qué mate a tos seres queridos cómo maté al padrino de tu hermanito? – se burló.

-no-dejaré-qué-mates-a-nadie-mas-esta-noche – le dije con furia. Lancé una maldición. Ella no se lo esperaba. Arremató con cinco maldiciones seguidas, qué yo esquivé con fluidez. – Estas perdiendo el toque, Bellatrix – le dije con sorna. Ella siguió atacándome física y verbalmente.

-Qué lástima qué no haya podido matar a mi sobrina y al lobito de su marido. – dijo decepcionada. – quería hacerlo personalmente... pero esa rubia tarada se interpuso... ahora qué toco ese tema... ella no está muerta, ¿A qué no? – dijo anhelantemente falsa.

-claro qué no, Black – le dije seria. – ella es un vampiro, y ellos no pueden morir. – le dije con una sonrisa macabra. Ella me contestó con tres maldiciones más. - ¡Tú puedes hacerlo mejor, Bella! ¡Vamos! – le animé. Y, tomándome desprevenida, me lanzó un _Sectumsempra, _qué esquivé para qué me diera en el brazo izquierdo. Gemí levemente. Un rayo verde se dirigió hacia mí, mientras lo paraba con un escudo. Ella se puso en su elemento, y se volvió más mortífera qué antes, junto a su varita.

Bellatrix rió con la misma risa que Sirius había soltado en el departamento de misterios antes de caer por el velo. Y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Le lancé la maldición asesina, qué pasó por debajo del brazo extendido de Bellatrix, dándole en el pecho directamente. Inmediatamente, la carcajada de la asesina paró, y su sonrisa se congeló. Con sus ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, se desequilibró y cayó al suelo.

Voldemort lanzó un rugido al ver cómo su última y mejor mortífaga caía muerta por mi propia mano. Con un movimiento de varita, Kingsley, McGonagall y Slughorn salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

Apuntó con su varita hacia mí, y yo cerré los ojos. _Aquí voy hermano... espérame qué me voy contigo. _Sentí un resplandor verde hacia mí, esperando la muerte. Pero abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la voz qué había conjurado el encantamiento-escudo.

-¡Protego! – gritó la voz. Una lágrima bajó hacia mi barbilla.

Y pude ver a mi hermano, Harry, sacarse la capa de invisibilidad de papá, a la vez qué le apuntaba a Voldemort.

Pude oír voces. Y un corre-corre de estudiantes y luchadores. Pero quedé parada... ahí... sin saber qué hacer... Voldemort a solo unos metros de mí, y él sin poder hacer nada por el escudo qué había hecho aparecer Harry.

-Edward – llamó mi hermano. – saca a mi hermana de ahí y llévala con Hermione... No quiero qué nadie me ayude... – el comedor cesó en silencio. – así es cómo tiene qué ser... Yo debo hacerlo...

Riddle siseó.

-Él no quiere decir eso. - dijo él. – No funciona sí, ¿No? ¿Con quién te refugiaras esta vez? ¿Quién será tu escudo esta vez, Potter?

-Nadie – dijo cortante. – No hay más Horrocruxes. Solo nosotros. Ninguno sobrevivirá mientras el otro siga viviendo. Y uno está a punto de irse al otro mundo.

-¿Uno de nosotros? – se burló Riddle. Parecía atacar en cualquier momento. No me perdí ni un solo comentario de los dos. - ¿Tu, el qué ha sobrevivido por accidente, y porque Dumbledore usaba cómo títere?

-¿Mi madre me salvó por accidente? – preguntó mientras se movían en círculos, sin darle la espalda al otro. -¿o cuando decidí luchar en el cementerio? ¿o cuando no me defendí en el bosque y sobreviviera para luchar?

-¡Accidentes! – bramó Riddle, pero no atacó. Todos estábamos petrificados. Y los Cullen hacían una buena imitación de estatuas. Se les notaba la tensión. – ¡siempre ha sido accidentes cada vez qué trataba de eliminarte! ¡Siempre escondido para qué alguien más se sacrifique por ti!

Hubo un momento de confusión, donde no entendí ni media palabra de lo qué hablaban.

Y llegó el tema de la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Sí, él está muerto – dijo Harry calmado. – pero no fuiste tú quien lo mató. Él lo eligió. Hace meses. Arregló su muerte con quien creías qué era tu más fiel sirviente. Tu mano derecha. – dijo escuetamente.

-¿Qué? – pregunté en un hilito de voz. Inmediatamente, volví a prestar atención.

-¿Qué sueño infantil es ese? –dijo sin atacar.

-Severus Snape no era uno de tus hombres – dijo mi hermano. – era de Dumbledore. De Dumbledore desde qué empezaste a seguir a mi madre... pero nunca lo comprendiste y nunca lo vas a comprender, Riddle. – dijo con la mirada fría. – Supongo qué nunca has visto a Snape lanzar un Patronus, ¿no? – dijo escuetamente. – Una cierva – dijo despacio. Ahogué un grito al darme cuenta de qué estaba hablando. – Supongo qué mi hermana ya se ha dado cuenta de que el Patronus de Snape era una cierva por mi madre. – dijo sonriente. – el Patronus de ella tiene... tenía –corrigió. – la forma de una cierva. Un signo de qué Snape siempre amó a mi madre. La amó durante casi toda su vida. Desde niños. Deberías haberlo notado cuando te pidió qué le perdonaras la vida. ¿No? – dijo con sutileza.

-La deseaba, eso fue lo qué me dijo. – habló Riddle. – estuvo de acuerdo, cuando desapareció, qué había otras mujeres, sangre-puras, qué le merecían...

-claro qué te dijo eso... pero fue espía de Dumbledore desde qué la amenazaste, trabajando contra ti desde en ese momento. ¡Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo cuando Snape lo mató!

-¡Eso no importa! – dijo gritando, Riddle. – ¡no importa de quien fue Snape! – y se puso a gritar, de una cosa qué no entendía. Pasaron unos minutos de griterío entre los dos, cuando amanecía poco a poco.

Hubo un momento de silencio, roto por la aguda voz de Voldemort.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _– Exclamó Riddle.

-_¡Expelliarmus ! –_ dijo inmediatamente Harry.

Hubo una explosión, y hubo llamas doradas qué marcó el centro del círculo donde se encontraban Harry y cara de serpiente. Hubo un destello qué no me dejó ver nada, y ví cómo Harry tenía en cada mano una varita. Hubo un golpe sordo. Cómo cuando un muerto cae al piso. Me volteé y sonreí al ver qué Voldemort estaba con su cara distorsionada, gracias a la práctica de los Horrocruxes, vacía e ignorante.

Miré otra vez a mi hermano. Miraba al cadáver de Tom Riddle, su enemigo. Un segundo de silencio, y la multitud estalló a mí alrededor. Yo solamente pude llorar. Simplemente llorar.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi hermano, para abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Y cómo cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas en las tormentas, lloré. Lloré en su hombro. Lloré porque nos deparaba un futuro mucho mejor. Lloré porque podíamos ser, al fin, una familia completa. Sentí qué me devolvió el abrazo, tratando de reconfortarme.

-Harry... – dije llorando. Me separé de él, y le pegué en el hombro, en el brazo, en el pecho, para sacar mi rabia. - ¿SABES LO QUÉ SUFRÍ EL VERTE MUERTO EN BRAZOS DE HAGRID, POTTER? ¿LO SABES? – grité histérica, golpeándolo. - ¿SABES CÓMO LLORÉ PENSANDO QUÉ ESTABAS MUERTO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA? – a estas alturas, la gente nos miraba, atónita. - ¿NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUÉ SUDRIMOS TODOS? ¿AH?

Y él, qué estaba riendo a carcajadas, se limitó a callar y decirme con desesperación:

-¡Era necesario, Bella! – dijo rápidamente. Me tomó de las manos. - ¿Puedes tranquilizarte, Bell´s? – me preguntó. – No me iré... ¡Mírame, Isabella! – me dijo. Obedecí. – No me iré... nunca... hay Harry Potter para rato, hermanita...

Lo miré por un momento. Y, al final, le sonreí.

-No puedo estar enojada contigo, Harry James... – dije en voz baja. Y lo abracé más fuerte qué antes. – te juro qué, a la próxima vez qué hagas algo parecido, te descuartizo – le advertí. - ¿Cómo crees qué vas a abandonar así cómo así a tus ahijados? – le dije escéptica. Me sonrió. Miramos a nuestro alrededor. Vimos a los Cullen con Hermione y los Weasley`s, qué nos miraban divertidos, por la pelea entre hermanos. Le sonreímos.

Ví cómo Harry miraba a Hermione. Cómo Ron miraba a Luna. Cómo Draco, quien se unió a la pelea después de qué matara a Bellatrix, miraba a Ginny. Cómo Neville miraba a Hannah Abott. Cómo Seamus miraba a Parvati. Cómo Dean miraba a Demelza, una compañera de Ginny.

Pero la mirada qué me atrajo más, fue la de Edward.

Corrí, mientras Harry corría conmigo, hacia Edward. Cuando llegué a él, lo agarré de su rostro y estampé mis labios junto a los suyos, en un beso ardiente y devastador, qué hizo qué mi corazón se agitara más qué nunca. El me lo devolvió.

Solo hasta qué me quedé sin aire, permanecí en sus labios, fríos y duros, pero a la vez, tan cálidos.

-Te amo – le dije mientras l abrazaba y recuperaba el aliento. Del lado en qué miraba, pude ver a Hermione agitándose en el pecho de mi hermano, mientras él, le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba en el oído.

-yo te amo más – me dijo Edward en un susurro en mi oreja.

Y me di cuenta qué solo faltaban algunos problemas por enfrentar. Me acorde de los Vulturis, y en qué tenía qué borrarles la memoria a todos ellos, y reconstruir Hogwarts. Pero eso tendría qué esperar. Cómo dijo Hagrid una vez: "Lo qué tenga qué llegar, llegará. Y lo enfrentaremos juntos."

Disfrutar del momento y exigir explicaciones a mi hermano de lo qué estaba hablando con Voldemort... pero, lo ms importante, era qué comenzábamos desde cero.

Y era irremediable, no volveríamos a mirar hacia atrás.

Hoy, era el amanecer de un nuevo día, donde no esperábamos ni una sola nube negra, sino, todo lo contrario.


	29. El día después

Capítulo 28: El día después

-_Deus vitam, sanguinem, auxilium quaeris... ius de hoc totum... elixir mortis quaeso perficere... ego petere auxilium entia qui non vis immortalitatem... constringitur enim mane vel plena... ego quaeritur... vitam in ea... ¡Vita! – _Grité apuntando mi varita hacia el caldero.

Un torrente de aire paso entre mi cuerpo, y un haz de luz roja, cubrió la poción qué había estado preparando por semanas. – _Periculum revelio - _susurré a la poción. No sucedió nada. Lo qué significa... está bien hecha.

-¿Bella? – preguntó la voz de mi hermano de tras de la puerta del cuarto donde me encontraba.

-Pasa, hermano. – le dije mientras guardaba en siete tubos de ensayo, poción. Cuando terminé, me giré hacia Harry. Tenía a Teddy en brazos. Me paré del suelo a guardar todas las cosas y, luego, quité a Teddy de los brazos de su padrino. - ¡Hola mini-lunático! – le dije jugando con él. Se rió en silencio, y su cabello cambió a pelirrojo. - ¡Me quieres! ¿No, Teddy? – le dije mientras lo levantaba hacia el techo. Cuando me calmé, miré a Harry, quien me miraba con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-hay visita en el comedor – dijo divertido. Enarqué una ceja. Se limitó a reír. – bajemos. – propuso.

Caminamos hacia las escaleras del número 20 de Privet Drive. Esta casa, a diferencia de la del número 4, eran mucho más grandes y espaciosas por dentro y por fuera, cómo una mansión. A partir del número 10, las casas pasaban a ser la parte más popular de esa localidad. Cómo... un Privet Drive Alto.

-es en el comedor. – me dijo Harry. – no sé si te agradará...

Entramos a la cocina, y lo qué ví, me sorprendió y me llenó de ira.

-Harry – le llamé. – Sostén a Teddy – le dije con los dientes apretados. Mi varita estaba arriba. - ¿Qué te dije de volver a verme, Black? – gruñí enojada hacia Jacob Black, pasándole a mi hermano el bebé.

-Vine a saber cómo estabas, Bell`s – dijo sereno. – no me interesa lo que diga la carta... el día antes de la batalla con los chupasangre recién nacidos.

-en la carta decía claramente que no quería volver a verte – le dije apretando los dientes. – y para ti soy Potter, no "Bell`s". Dejaste de tener el privilegio de llamarme así cuando intentaste matar a mi hijo, junto conmigo. – le espeté. – y agradece que Edward no esté, porque estarías muerto, perro – le advertí.

-no le tengo miedo a un chupasangre insignificante, Bella. – me dijo cansinamente.

-te dije qué me llamaras Potter, Black – le reclamé. Jacob rodó los ojos.

-¿ya me están retando por algo de qué no tengo ni idea de l qué hice, fénix? – preguntó la voz del padrino de mi hermano a unos metros de nosotros. Se fijó cómo estaba mi cara, y desvió su mirada hacia Jacob. - ¿Quién es este? – arrugó el ceño.

-un perro muy molesto, tío Sirius. – le dije con calma. - ¿y papá?

-Acá estoy – dijo su voz, mientras salía de las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea, conectada a la Red Flu. Se fijó en la escena qué representábamos Jacob y yo. - ¿Qué está pasando? – exigió saber él frunciendo el ceño.

-solo una charla con una advertencia. – dijo Jacob. – No permitiremos qué ninguno de tus queridos chupasangre vuelvan a Forks – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Tu podrás seguir viniendo a Forks y a La Push – me dijo con una sonrisa qué aumentó mi enojo. – ningún Cullen pisará Forks de ahora en adelante.

-qué mala suerte, Black... – dije con "tristeza". – Porque dentro de unos meses dejaré de ser la señorita Potter-Swan para dar paso a la señora Cullen – le dije con sorna. Él hizo una mueca. – Te advierto que, si no te vas ahora mismo, te hechizaré con la primera varita qué se me cruce... y no va a ser ningún hechizo inofensivo, Jacob Black – le tiré, mostrando mi lado Evans. – vete antes de qué Edward regrese. – le dije cómo ultimátum, agarrando la varita más cerca; la de Harry. - _¡Portus! – _grité apuntando a la pulsera qué me había regalado para "mi graduación", no sin antes, sacar el diamante qué e Edward me dio días después. – Toma – le dije lanzándole el objeto. – no quiero nada tuyo. – y salí hacia la habitacion de mi hijo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Los meses pasaron, y, con ello, la Navidad.

Estaba un cien por ciento segura de qué sería una navidad qué nunca me olvidaría. Ni siquiera, con un hechizo desmemorizante.

El anillo de casada relucía en mi mano izquierda, justo en el dedo anular, donde estaría siempre.

Mi boda había sido sencilla, para el horror de Alice. Claro está, con unos invitados qué no había estado segura de invitar un cien por ciento.

Los Denalí.

Pero, al final, me habían caído de maravilla. Es más. Esa misma noche, obligué a los Denalí a tomar la poción qué le hice beber a Edward y a su familia días antes. Los efectos tardaban una semana, ya qué fue Alice la qué quiso ser mi conejillo de indias. En toda una semana, habíamos visto los cambios de Alice. Su piel ya no brillaba en el primer día a la luz del sol. Al segundo día, sus ojos tuvieron una tonalidad de un verde y dorado, quizá una secuela de su inmortalidad.

Al tercer día, su fuerza desmesurada ya no estaba. Al igual que su velocidad en el cuarto día y la capacidad de no ingerir sangre de ningún tipo para su alimentación, qué pasó a ser la de un humano común. En su quinto día, su voz había bajado de tono y se había vuelto... más humana. En el sexto día, su piel se tornó cálida y se podía ver el fluir (según Edward) de su sangre por su cuerpo, pero todavía no podían traspasar ninguna aguja en su piel... hasta el séptimo y último día. Era completamente humana. Salvo por sus ojos, qué seguían teniendo un matiz dorado y... sus visiones.

Con cada miembro de la familia Cullen, había pasado lo mismo. Sus ojos seguían teniendo un matiz dorado, pero casi pasando desapercibido. Edward, qué se había acostumbrado a no leerle la mente a nadie mientras estaba rodeado de magos, había dejado de tener su capacidad de lector de mentes. Jasper seguía siendo carismático y podía abrazarle y acercarme a él sin la preocupación de que tanto daño le hacía cada vez qué estaba en una misma habitacion con él antiguamente. Los demás, seguían siendo los de siempre.

Rosalie, qué estaba extasiada de poder ser madre, tenía un brillo en sus ojos azules (con un brillo dorado) qué me había dado la satisfacción de poder cumplir su más grande sueño.

Emmett seguía cómo siempre. La diferencia era los ojos, de un marrón con u brillo extraño, y qué extrañaría su fuerza sobre-humana.

Alice, con sus visiones, seguía caminando cómo si estuviese bailando. Lo de siempre, pero con la diferencia de qué ya no era inmortal.

Jasper, con sus ojos miel, el único al qué no se le notaba el brillo dorado gracias al color de sus ojos, y podía respirar tranquilo en una habitación llena de personas.

Esme, quien tenía ojos color chocolate con un brillo dorado no tan notorio, seguía siendo tan maternal cómo Molly y mi madre. Era la qué más consentía a Ethan.

Y Carlisle, qué ahora trabajaba en san Mungo, con sus ojos color cielo con su brillo casi indetectable, era el único qué no había sufrido ningún cambio con respecto a la sangre, ya qué estuvo tres siglos de práctica y, antes, ya casi ni la notaba. Su última charla conmigo fue qué tenía una sospecha de poder curar a los pacientes del área donde estaban los padres de Neville. Le había dicho qué no se lo diga a nadie más, ya qué, si encontraba la cura, podríamos darle la sorpresa a mi amigo.

Cuando pude convence a los Denalí a qué la bebiera, dijeron qué iban a pasar la semana en un bosque, ya qué no habían podido cazar.

-¿Bella? -me llamó Rosalie del otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo? – le dije abriéndole la puerta. Cuando ví su rostro, más específicamente, sus ojos, pude ver un sentimiento de gratitud. - ¿Qué sucede, Rose? – le pregunté.

Acto seguido, hizo algo qué nunca hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años.

Me abrazó.

-¿Rose? – pregunté sorprendida. - ¿Estás bien? – le dije preocupada.

-Sí... por supuesto qué sí – me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos celestes. – solo qué... sentí qué debería haberte agradecido por lo qué hiciste. – me dijo llorando silenciosamente. Fruncí el seño.

-solo lo hice porque lo qué hicieron con ustedes fue injusto. – le dije mostrándole una sonrisa. – Además, espero ver una mini-Rose o un mini-Emmett – fingí un escalofrío imaginando a un niño igual a Emmett física y mentalmente. Rose rió.- rondando por su casa. – le dije soñadoramente. – se qué es tu sueño más preciado. – acoté. – y espero qué se cumpla. – le advertí. - ¿has visto a Edward y a Ethan? – le pregunté cambiando de tema.

-En la puerta principal. – me contestó Esme al pasar por la puerta de mi habitación. – Están esperando a tus padres, qué salieron a visitar a Andrómeda Tonks – dijo mirando por la ventana.

-muy bien, - dije caminando hacia la puerta donde mi marido y mi hijo estaban esperando a mis padres. – estoy con ellos. – informé.

Hacia las escaleras, encontré a Harry mirando un cuadro.

-¿Qué miras? – le pregunté. Harry volteó a verme.

-¿Qué crees qué significa este cuadro? – preguntó entornando los ojos. Analicé el cuadro. Al darme cuenta de qué era, me reí. - ¿a qué va la risa? – frunció el ceño.

-gorros de graduación – le dije. – una broma privada de los Cullen. – le dije mirando los distintos gorros qué habían usado. – han repetido tantos años el bachiller qué se han puesto a coleccionarlos. – reí de nuevo. Mi hermano asintió despacio... entendiendo. – Estoy con Edward – le dije yendo, por fin, a mi destino.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, pude ver dos matas de pelo cobrizo, una, más grande y revoltosa qué la otra. Hoy, en Surrey, se esparcía el sol en todo su esplendor, anunciando un futuro lleno de paz. Mirando a mi esposo, se me hizo un poco extraño no ver ese brillo, cómo un montón de diamantes puesto debajo de una luz, en la piel y el rostro de Edward.

Me apoyé en la pared, observando cómo Edward jugaba con nuestro hijo. Me acerqué lentamente a ellos, sin hacer ruido. Tenía dos ventajas. Una, las manos frías. Dos, Edward ya no contaba con el oído sensible qué tenían los vampiros. Alcé las dos manos, tapando los ojos de Edward, dejando a Ethan en el aire, con los brazos paralizados en el aire.

-¿Quién soy? – pregunté con una voz idéntica a la de Angelina Jolie.

-¿Alice? – preguntó curioso. Hice un sonido de negación. - ¿mamá? – adivinó. Repetí el gesto. – Me rindo... – dijo suspirando. – si eres Emmett con uno de los chascos de Sortilegios Weasley, ¡vas a ver! – advirtió, haciendo reír a mi pequeño.

Tiré su cabeza hacia atrás, y lo besé, consiguiendo qué Ethan riera más fuerte.

-Bella... – susurró embelesado.

-¿Quién creías? – le dije divertida. - ¿Angelina Jolie?

-Hiciste una voz idéntica a ella – admitió. – no te reconocí.

-ventaja de ser _metamorfomaga_ – le dije restándole importancia. Pero mi atención se centró en mi niño, quien me estiraba los brazos para qué lo cargue. Obviamente, le concedí ese capricho. - ¿Qué hace por aquí este niño tan guapo? – pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas, intensificando sus risas.

Sentí un fogonazo de luz blanca, e inmediatamente alcé la vista para saber de dónde provenía. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Mamá, papá, Sirius, Belle y Julia Black estaban mirándome con una sonrisa. Esta última (qué se había convertido en una de mis amigas) con una cámara en las manos.

-¡ya la tengo! – dijo la hija del padrino de mi hermano. - ¡muy buena foto para estrenar mi cámara! – dijo entusiasmada. Bufé.

-primero un "hola", ¿no? – le dije irónica.

-¡Hola, pequeño fénix! – le dijo a mi hijo

-me refería a mí, sabionda – le dije mientras caminábamos dentro de la casa.

Recuerdo cuando recibí mi carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, entusiasmándome demasiado qué me caí antes de decir _"¡Tío Remus! ¡Tío Remus!"_ ese mismo día. El momento en qué, después de años de estar separados, me topé con un par de ojos esmeraldas brillantes y llenos de curiosidad por descubrir el mundo de la magia por primera vez, qué estaban detrás de unas gafas redondas y feas.

Tuve un flash-back, donde recordé donde estaba mi lugar.

Con mi familia.

Pero también recuerdo cuando tuve otra cara.

Una cara qué, siendo honesta, nunca pensé en poner durante lo qué me quedara de estadía en Forks (en ese momento, pensaba qué iba a ser por un año, o menos). El saber de qué tenía dos caras.

Pero mi nombre hacía a esta historia. Porque simplemente, mi verdadero rostro, nunca lo cambiaré. No más mentiras. Siempre seré Bella Potter-Swan, ahora Cullen. No más Bella Swan.

Levanté mi rostro a todos los qué estaban en la sala. Los Cullen, Los Potter, Los Weasley, Los Swan, Los Lupin con Andrómeda... todos ellos... y sonreí.

Y la epifanía llegó.

Porque simplemente, Bella Swan, era otra cara...

... La otra cara de Bella.


	30. Epílogo

Epílogo

_**1º de septiembre del 2017**_

Las hojas secas qué representaban el otoño se deslizaban en el piso levemente a causa del viento. En la casa, reinaba un silencio qué era muy raro escuchar, ya qué, en la casa Cullen-Potter, todo era risas.

Casi diecinueve años habían pasado desde esa navidad, donde, Isabella Cullen, había visto, aquella noche, cómo su hermano, casi con unos nervios qué solo captaba ella, proponía, de rodillas, matrimonio a su mejor amiga.

Diecinueve años de paz infinita.

Sus padres, Lily y James, no habían tenido más hijos, porque ellos ya tenían en la cabeza, qué sólo estaban para contemplar a sus hijos en su máxima felicidad, y dedicarse, por el momento, ver crecer y consentir a su primer nieto.

Unos años después, más concretamente, en el 2004, Harry había tenido a su primer hijo con Hermione, James Sirius. Lo qué causo el shock de su padrino durante media hora. James Sirius era una copia exacta de su abuelo. Con la diferencia de qué tenía los ojos color miel, y el pelo de un color castaño oscuro.

En el 2006, había llegado al mundo Renesmeé Carlie Lilian Cullen. La segunda en nacer de la familia de Bella y Edward, y su primera niña. De ojos Verdi-marrón como su madre y pelo entre cobrizo y pelirrojo. Cómo su abuela Lily le decía _"una incansable de ver"_. Junto a ella, ese año, Albus Severus (qué a Canuto no le agradó mucho qué digamos, pero a james y a Lily les encantó, por motivos obvios), hijo mediano de Harry y Hermione. Cómo dice el nombre, un agradecimiento a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, qué en paz descansen.

En el 2008 recibieron, Harry y Hermione, junto a Edward y Bella, a su tercer hijo cada uno: Lily Luna, hija de Harry y Hermione. La princesa de papá y una mini-Hermione físicamente;

Y, el mismo día del nacimiento de Lily Luna, llegó Tobías Orión, tercer hijo de los Cullen-Potter. Desde ese día, Tobías y Lily L. se llevaban tan bien, qué parecían hermanos mas qué primos.

Quedaban los hijos de Jasper con Alice, Rosalie con Emmett y Ginny con Draco. Si, Draco Malfoy.

No había escrúpulos entre la familia Malfoy después de qué Harry hubiese declarado qué Draco y Narcissa Malfoy lo habían ayudado a acabar con Tom Riddle, dejando a Lucius con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Jasper y Alice habían tenido gemelos un año después de nacer Ethan, el hijo mayor de Bella y Edward. Jezabel y Amanda. Las dos, idénticas a Jasper, pero con la locura de Alice.

Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron tres hijos, dos gemelos y una niña. Los gemelos, William y Jackson, eran una copia de Emmett, físicamente, con la personalidad medio mesclada de los dos. Madison, la niña, era una mini-Rosalie, tanta física como mentalmente.

Draco y Ginny se habían casado un año antes del nacimiento de Albus y Renesmeé. Ya qué Ginny no iba a tener a su hijo fuera de un matrimonio, dando paso a una ceremonia sencilla y hermosa. A los meses, vino al mundo Scorpius Hyperón. Tres años después, dio paso a Casiopea Narcissa Molly, la consentida de nuestro hurón favorito.

Y cabe agregar también, qué los Vulturis les dieron problemas cuando fueron a borrarles la memoria. Todos se resistieron, pero Bella fue rápida y petrificó a los Vulturis, borrándoles de sus mentes todo referente a los Cullen y desapareciendo de inmediato.

Isabella Cullen volvió a la realidad, cuando su hijo menor, Tobías, se quejaba de qué tenía qué esperar dos años para ir a la escuela. Sonrió. Desde qué a Renesmeé le llegó la carta a Hogwarts, estaba de berrinchudo, hasta qué su abuela Lily aparecía y lo calmaba. Pero hoy se iban a encontrar con sus padres, junto a los Black y los Lupin.

Caminó hacia su hijo menor, qué tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-no pasará tiempo y tú iras, hijo – le dijo su madre.

-¡Pero son dos años, mamá! – se quejó. - ¡yo quiero ir con Nessie! – reclamó utilizando el apodo qué él le había puesto cuando no le salía su nombre cuando pequeño.

-ya... – le dijo Bella abrazándole. - ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-está en el auto, esperándonos. – dijo con un puchero.

-pues, entonces, caminemos. – le alentó.

En silencio, caminaron hacia la entrada, donde Bella cerró la casa con llave, y se metieron al coche.

Al ponerse el cinturón, Bella rió, pensando en la discusión de Albus con James S. con respecto a qué casa entraría Albus.

-¿Por qué ríes, mamá? – preguntó Ethan, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Albus y James – le dijo cómo respuesta, y su hijo mayor, rió con ella.

-pobre de los tíos – lamentó él, y Renesmeé, junto a Edward y Tobías, rieron.

-¿cómo es la profesora McGonagall? – preguntó Renesmeé a su hermano.

-es y fue mi profesora favorita, Ness – le dijo él. – puede qué sea estricta, pero cuando te relacionas mucho con ella, te toma cariño.

-¿y la sala común de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo es, mamá? – preguntó la niña.

-hermosa. – le contestó simplemente. – pero no preguntes nada de las salas comunes, hija. La sala común es cómo una casa cualquiera, nada más, con la diferencia de qué está llena de amigos. Pero no te preocupes, en cualquier casa qué quedes, eso no muestra diferencia, cariño. – le informó la matriarca de la familia a su hija.

-no importa en qué casa estaré – dijo la niña contenta. – solo disfrutaré de esos años en el colegio.

Después de esa charla, llegaron a King`s Cross, y ayudaron a Edward a bajar los baúles de su hija. Su gato naranja, Horus, estaba en sus brazos, ronroneando suavemente.

Recorrieron las plataformas con rapidez, hasta llegar a la plataforma 9 y 10. Con cuidado, Bella acompañó a su hija a cruzarla, sin miedo, con confianza.

-¿Dónde creen qué estén? – preguntó Tobías, curioso.

-hum... – dijo su madre. – creo qué... – pero una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó una voz pequeña.

-los encontraremos – dijo la voz de su mejor amiga tranquilizadoramente. Al ver qué el vapor era denso, se dio la vuelta, para ver qué la familia de su hermano miraba para el lado contrario. Le hizo señas a su familia para guardar silencio, y sigilosamente, se acercó a su hermano. Le tapó los ojos.

-prepárate para la lucha, Potter – le dijo con voz divertida. – quien localice a Ron primero, elige qué cena mientras qué el otro la hace, ¿Trato hecho, Potter? – le preguntó

-Dalo por hecho, Cullen – dijo con voz divertida.

-uno... – empezó ella.

-dos... – dijo él.

-¡Tres! – gritaron al unísono, mientras Bella le destapaba los ojos a Harry.

-¡Pues se joden, porque los encontré yo a ustedes, par de bobos! – dijo la voz de Ron.

Harry y Bella se giraron súbitamente, para ver a Ron junto a Luna, con sus dos hijos. Rose y Hugo.

-Jo... – dijo Bella medio molesta. – Siempre arruinando la diversión, Weasley – le dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿y bien? – preguntó Ron. - ¿estacionaste bien el auto? – le preguntó a Harry. Bella y Edward rieron. – yo sí, mi madre no se creía qué pudiese pasar el examen de conducir muggle. Piensa qué confundí al examinador.

-No es cierto, Ronald – dijo la soñadora voz de luna. – tu madre tenía puesta toda la fe en ti.

-para aclarar, si lo confundí. – susurró Ron. – olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mírame. Uso el encantamiento sensorial y ya.

Hugo, Tobías y Lily tenían una conversación sobre en qué casa quedarían en dos años.

-no es qué presione, pero... – dijo – Ron. – Pero si no entras en Gryffindor te desheredo – avisó.

-¡Ron! – gritaron Luna, Hermione y Bella al mismo tiempo, mientras Edward y Harry trataban de contener la risa.

-No lo dice en serio, chicos. – dijo la voz de Ginny. De inmediato, Hugo, Tobías y Lily se acercaron a Scorpius, qu era una copia exacta de Draco cómo Albus de Harry. – Hola, chicos – saludó en general, qué devolvieron con una sonrisa. Ginny venía de la mano de su hija Casiopea, mientras Draco empujaba el carrito de su hijo. Desde qué Draco se casó con Ginny, la relación de todos los Weasley con Draco, mejoraba de a poco. Se podía decir qué Draco y Ron eran buenos amigos.

-¡Oigan! – gritó la voz de James S. con agitación al llegar al lado de Bella, su madrina. Besó y saludó a los qué no había visto en el día y siguió hablando: - ¡Teddy está devuelta! – respiró, haciendo reír a todos. –Acabo de verlo y no está solo – dijo con picardía. Ethan frunció el ceño. - ¿y a qué no adivinan qué está haciendo? – todos se encogieron de hombros. - ¡Besándose con Victorie! – exclamó aturdido. Ethan rió divertido.

-¿y de qué te ríes tú, Ethan? – le preguntó Edward a su hijo mayor.

-es qué sabía qué le gustaba alguien, - dijo él – pero no sabía qué era Victorie. – y volvió a reírse. – cuando se lo pregunté no me quería decir.

-Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo...

-¿Le interrumpiste? – preguntó Hermione. – eso pasó por pasar tanto tiempo con Ron...

-... ¡Y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después prácticamente me hecho. – bufó exasperado. - ¡La estaba besando! – dijo cómo quien no quiere otra cosa.

-¡Oh, sería perfecto si se casara! – Dijo Lily L. – ¡hacen una linda pareja! – exclamó contenta. Luego miró a su primo mayor. - ¿y tú, Ethan? – le preguntó. Él la miró extrañado - ¿Cuándo buscarás a tu chica ideal? – dijo soñadora.

-por favor, - suplicó Ethan. - ¡Qué alguien la calle! ¡Lo único qué me faltaba! ¡Qué mi prima me exija qué tenga novia! – dijo dramatizando.

-y aquí vemos qué sacó el dramatismo de su abuelo James – comentó una voz masculina. Al girar, vieron a Sirius, James, Lily, Belle, Tonks y Remus con sonrisas, mirando a los qué iban a ingresar a Hogwarts por primera vez. Todos ellos, con su pelo con algunas canas dando vueltas notoriamente.

-Gracias, Canuto – dijo James sarcástico. Y los merodeadores rieron.

Harry revisó su reloj.

-chicos, - llamó. – son casi las once. Suban al tren. – dijo sonriendo.

-no olvides darles recuerdos a Neville, ¿Oíste, James? – dijo Hermione a su hijo mayor.

-¡mamá! No puedo darle recuerdos a un profesor. – protestó.

-si a Neville lo conoces – dijo ella, haciendo qué su hijo ponga los ojos en blanco.

-pero en la escuela es el profe de Herbología, - dijo excusándose - sería raro entrar y darle recuerdos de mis padres, ¿no? – y sacudió la cabeza divertido. Se apresuró, y le dio una patada a Albus. – Nos vemos luego, Al. Vigila a los Thelstras.

-Creí qué eran invisibles, me dijiste eso. – le contesto su hermano. Pero James se rió. Hermione lo beso, abrazó a Harry y se fue con sus amigos.

-no te preocupes por los Thelstras, Al – le dijo Harry. – son gentiles, no hay nada qué asuste de ellos. Pero ustedes llegaran en bote y no en carruaje.

-Te veremos en Navidad, Al – lo despidió su madre.

-unos últimos consejos. – dijo Ethan. – Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el viernes – informó él.

-no se metan en líos con Peeves – dijo Draco para todos. Todos los adultos asintieron.

-no hagan duelos con nadie sin haber aprendido cómo hacerlos. – dijo Remus. Hermione iba a protestar, pero Harry no la dejó.

-y no dejen qué James se metan ustedes – terminó el ya mencionado. Ante esto, Lily sonrió, pensando que su hijo, al haber tenido una infancia y adolescencia no grata, ahora era feliz.

-¿y si acabo en Slytherin? -dijo en un susurro, qué todos interpretaron a una pregunta hacia su padre. Todos sonrieron al sentir el temor de Albus en su voz.

Harry, qué lo estaba mirando fijamente, se agachó para mirar el rostro de su hijo.

Bella lo miraba fijamente. Sentía qué este año, Hogwarts, iba a estar lleno de risas y aventuras, por los nuevos miembros del colegio. Aún así, escuchó las palabras de Harry para su hijo.

-Albus Severus – dijo en voz alta, Sirius hizo una mueca, pero dejó pasar todos los años de pelea con Severus, y sonrió. – te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Mientras qué uno era de Gryffindor, el otro era un Slytherin, y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente qué haya conocido.

-Pero y sí...

-... entonces, la casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿Verdad, chicos? – preguntó su abuelo paterno.

-no nos importa en qué casa quedes... – siguió Canuto.

-Pero si te importa tanto – dijo Harry más bajo, para qué solo escuchara Albus, Bella, Lily, Sirius y Hermione escucharan. – podes elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. – continuó en la misma tonalidad. – el Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta las elecciones de los alumnos.

-¡Enserio! –dijo Albus atónito.

-lo hizo en el caso de mi padrino y el mío – dijo Harry tranquilizándolo. Harry se paró, para acompañar a su hijo a subir a un vagón.

A estas alturas, todas las personas que estaban en el andén, miraban a Harry sin pegar su visita de él. El niño qué vivió y venció ni se inmutaba con las miradas.

Bella miró el rostro de su hija qué miraba a su hermano menor, convenciéndolo de qué recibirá una carta tres veces por semana.

Edward envolvió a su esposa con un brazo, reconfortándola, mientras ella ponía su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Bella posó su mirada en su madre, en su padre, en Sirius, Belle, Tonks, Remus, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ethan, Teddy (que había llegado a último momento), Ron, Luna, Lily L., Hugo, Tobías y Casiopea.

Faltaban más personas, pero no pudieron venir, ya que la familia Cullen no podía ingresar al andén. Ya que, al ser humanos nuevamente, sin contar a Edward qué era el único que tenía magia en sus venas, habían perdido la oportunidad, pero no se entristecían.

-queda mucho por delante – dijo Bella en un susurro. – contigo, con mis padre, con mi hermano, con nuestros hijos... y muchos más.

-juntos. – dijo su esposo.

Puede qué la guerra haya terminado. Puede que también haya un camino largo por delante...

Pero siempre será así... junto.

_Ahora les toca a ellos vivir la aventura_ pensaron Harry y Bella al unísono, mientras veían al expreso de Hogwarts, partir junto a sus hijos.

Porque todo iba a estar bien... Siempre.


End file.
